Never Say Never
by sassyblackfish
Summary: Bella Swan had two loves - trouble and her four best friends. But when she meets Edward, everything changes. The question now is, can she fight life's circumstances to prove her love, and can she hold on to what she loves when everything else slips away?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Simple Life? Yeah, Right.**

Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in my own mistakes. So many things have gone wrong in my life, and I had nowhere else to turn.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't one of my most genius plans. I never said I was brilliant, did I?

Confused? Probably. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone who's anyone calls me Bella. I'm seventeen and I live in the run-down part of New York. Never heard of it? It's something called the _suburbs._ They haven't really bothered with it for a while, so it's pretty…well, the nicest word I can use is unattractive.

I've lived there my whole life. Even after my parents died, I went to live with their best friends, Carlisle and Esme, the next block over. They have a daughter my age named Alice and we're practically sisters. I've lived with them since I was eleven and we're even closer than I had ever been with my parents.

My mom and dad were both surgeons and so had left me…well, let's just say a _lot _of money. Why did we live in the suburbs if we were rich, you might ask? Well, my parents wanted me to have a "normal" life instead of growing up spoiled and with no concept of how the world works. Who knows, maybe if I had grown up in some mansion in the city this would have never happened.

Carlisle's a doctor too, and my new family also has a lot of money. They're a pretty unselfish bunch of people though and would have no use of a huge, fancy mansion.

All my money is stored away for college though. Yeah, right. As if _I'm_ going to college. I would never get in anyway. With _my_ record, the only place that would take me right now is Juvi. As soon as I'm eighteen I'll have full access to my money and I'll just get my GED and work at, like, a drug store or something for the rest of my life. Or I could steal. Yeah, that works too.

So anyway, back to my story. After my parents died, I was pretty beat up. One day I just got so mad that I ran. I got up and ran as hard and fast as I could, and eventually I ended up in some alleyway. Once I realized I reached a dead end I turned around to head back, only to see that I was now cornered by some gang. They looked pretty fierce and I was only fourteen. What could a tiny fourteen-year-old girl do to a gang of teenagers with weapons?

That was when my guardian angel, Emmett, stepped in. He was only a year older than me, but he was the size of a house. He was probably the strongest person I had ever met. Anyway, he managed to talk the gang out of hurting me (and by "talk" I mean "threatened") and ever since then we've been great friends. Need I say more?

Then there's Rosalie and Jasper. They had a fight with a particularly vicious gang a few years back, and eventually the gang decided it was time things got a little violent. Emmett, Alice and I, being the caring people that we are, chased off the gang and saved them from injury. Okay, so maybe we only did it because Emmett had a thing for Rosalie and the same with Alice and Jasper, but whatever. You get the point. Anyway, Rose never really liked me because of how close I am with Emmett, but me and Jasper are pretty good friends.

So that's how we all met. We're pretty much the most feared gang of the suburbs, mainly because Emmett's _really_ huge and the rest of us are extremely intimidating.

Oh, and then there's my crime record. I've done everything from shoplifting to gang fights. But not murder. If a fight can be avoided, then I'll avoid it. I would never kill anyone….would I?

Who knows. If there's one thing I've learned so far in life it's this: never say never.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It's just a prologue. Keep that in mind. I've already started the first chapter but had to go back and change a few things because it was too cliché. That's why I wrote this prologue in the first place: to un-cliché it. Anyway, review!**


	2. Convincing Bella is Not A Hard Task

**Okay, so I randomly out-of-nowhere decided that I should make a new fanfic. I don't know how this will turn out or who will actually read this, but I was bored and needed new material to spark my imagination so that **_**maybe**_** I might be able to write the new chapters for tWT and Aro. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!**

**Random Dedication: **the song Lay All Your Love On Me, Fanta, hair straighteners, and Valiant (I dunno, it was the last book I read).

**Claimer and Disclaimer - **I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I have, however, read them all. I _do_ own this story plot and part of the personalities of the characters, and anyone who tries to steal it will be hunted down by my fans (if I ever get any) and Fanta pop demons who will eat their hearts and steal their underpants.

* * *

_Soundtrack: _

_Phantom of the Opera_

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk in front of me. I had been sitting here for about ten minutes, waiting to be reprimanded and let free. It wasn't like this was anything new. It was just me being me. I wasn't _that_ difficult to handle…was I?

"Isabella," the principal began, and I held up a finger to silence him.

"_Bella_, Frank. It's Bella. How many times have we been over this?"

"Do not interrupt me!" he yelled furiously. I held my hands up on either side of my head, the way you do when caught by the police at the scene of the crime. He took a deep breath and continued. "Bella, how many times have you been in here?" He was surveying me behind his glasses.

"Hmm, do you really want me to count? We'll be in here a while," I said.

"Exactly! _Why_ are you always in my office?"

"Because I'm sent here….?"

"That's not my point!" he roared, and I closed my mouth. However much fun provoking him was, I knew it would only get me in more trouble, which I definitely did not need.

He sighed in defeat and put his head in his hands. "What are you in for this time?"

"Umm, swearing at Mrs. Newman, I think," I replied.

"And why did you swear at her?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Because she lowered my grade for _existing._ Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"I'm sure she had a better reason than that."

"Okay, so I _may_ have been yelling at her, too. But I wouldn't be yelling if she would just _read_ my reports instead of looking at the name and stamping a big fat 'F' on the front page!"

"I'll speak to her about it. In the mean time, I'd like you to do an extra hour of community service."

"_What?!_ I already have, like, ten hours, not to mention the original forty that I haven't done yet!"

"Well then you better get working," he said, and I knew from his tone that I was dismissed.

I got up from the chair and practically ran from the room, slamming the door behind me. I was sick of him always siding with the teachers. I was sick of teachers never listening to me. I was sick of school.

As soon as I was outside I ran the entire way home, not caring that my throat was burning and my legs were sore. I jumped over the front steps and onto the porch, then yanked the door open and ran inside, slamming it behind me.

I flopped down on the couch and sighed, closing my eyes. I needed to get a hold of myself. I needed to control myself.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and was immediately calm. "Hello, Jasper," I said, smiling up at him. He grinned back.

Jasper has this uncanny ability to calm anyone down, no matter what mood they're in. Well, anyone but Alice, that is. She has way too much energy for one person. She'll probably still be bouncing up and down when she dies.

"Bad day?" Jasper asked as I saw Alice walk into the kitchen behind him.

"Yeah, pretty bad."

"What's up, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me and frowning. You know there's something wrong if _Alice_ is frowning.

"Newman sent me to the principal's office for swearing at her and he sided with her and gave me an extra hour of community service. In other words, nothing new."

"Ouch. An extra hour?" Alice asked, just as Emmett and Rosalie walked in.

"What's up?" Emmett said, seeing what must be my very annoyed expression.

"Bella got an extra hour of community service because Newman and Farley are asses," Alice answered simply.

"Another hour? How many do you have now?" Rosalie asked. There was something slightly smug about her expression.

"Fifty-one. I'll just pick up garbage while we're out or something."

"Why don't you help dad at the children's hospital tomorrow night?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Children's hospital? Sorry Alice, not my thing," I said.

"Come on, Bella! Kids love you! And besides, didn't you always used to say you would use your community service hours in high school to help sick kids?" Alice asked me with a sad look.

"Things change," I said, not meeting her glance.

"Come on, Bells! Maybe helping out with the kids could be fun," Emmett said.

"About as fun as getting shot in the foot," I muttered.

"Actually, I _have_ been shot in the foot," Jasper said with a smile. "Kids are _way_ more fun."

"Please, Bella? Pretty, _pretty_ please?" Alice begged, pouting at me.

No one can resist an Alice pout, but it gets even worse when _Emmett_ joins in. "If I agree will you all leave me alone?"

"Yes!" they all said at the same time.

"Alright, fine. I'll go work at the children's hospital," I said, sighing in defeat.

"Yay! My dad will be _so_ happy you're going! He's treating the patients, and you'll be playing with them and stuff, and my cousin will be there to keep you company!" Alice exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had any cousins that live around here," I said.

"Oh, he doesn't live near here. He lives way out in Washington. He's staying with my aunt and uncle in the city for a couple months 'cause his parents thought it would be an 'enriching experience' or something like that. Anyway, I think they're coming for dinner Friday night."

"What day is it today?" I asked. I had a hard time keeping track of the days. They passed by too slowly and I usually felt like I was just trapped in the same week for eternity.

"Wednesday. That means children's hospital tomorrow and dinner the next day!" Alice said excitedly.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm helping mom clean the house and get everything ready for dinner. I'd just _love_ to come help you, but I already have a full schedule."

"Oh." I turned to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're having Emmett over for dinner," Rose said, looking fondly at Emmett. Her family was fairly rich and didn't approve of Emmett because he…well, because he was like me and Alice, who they also didn't approve of. Something about the crime rate in this neighbourhood having increased largely since we all decided to form our own sort of gang.

"You managed to convince them to let him come?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep! That means my parents will finally get to actually _talk_ to him rather than looking at him and saying 'No way on earth, Rosalie Hale!'" she said, giving a perfect impression of her mother's stern voice.

"So I have to go there _alone_ with Alice's mysterious cousin?" I asked, my voice thick with mock horror.

"Don't worry Bells. We'll come make sure nothing happens," Emmett said.

"How could you? I'll be way out in the city where no one can hear my screams!"

"Relax, Bella," Jasper said soothingly.

"Think of it this way, Bella," Rosalie said, giving me one of her rare smiles that shone like the sun. "Maybe Alice's cousin is hot."

"Good point. Alice?" I asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Eww! He's my cousin! How am I supposed to know?" she answered.

Rosalie and I gave her an identical look of expectance.

She sighed. "Okay, fine, he's gorgeous. Happy?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Of course," I said, a smug smile on my face.

"What does it matter, anyway?" she mumbled.

"It matters a lot. It's Bella's motivation," Rosalie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Alice said, then seemed to brighten at her words. "Okay. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"We've been going out a lot lately. Let's just hang out here for once," Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

We decided to watch a movie, and because we had already watched everything else we ended up putting in Phantom of the Opera. I know, shocking isn't it? Me, watching a musical in opera form? Without any blood? What is this madness?! Chill. I've seen it before and it's actually a really cool movie. It's mysterious and interesting and captivating. Even for someone like me who knows from experience that things like that don't happen in real life. You can't help dreaming, right?

"Okay, what's the old lady's deal?" Emmett asked half way through the movie.

"You'll find out soon, chill Emmett," I hissed.

"Bella, am I hearing right? _You've_ seen Phantom of the Opera?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Of course. It's musical genius and some guy gets hanged. Who doesn't love that?" I said nonchalantly.

Emmett looked dumbfounded for a moment, then turned back to the screen and said, "So…who else gets hanged, then?"

Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. "What?" he asked.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said sheepishly, and Alice threw some popcorn at him to shut him up. He caught it in his mouth.

It was about ten o'clock when Jasper, Emmett and Rose finally left. Alice and I sat down on the couch at the same time and let out a synchronized sigh.

"You know, I love those guys to death, but it's good to have them gone," I said, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm totally in love with Jasper, but sometimes he just needs to go."

I sat up suddenly at her words. "What?" I asked, turning to her. Did she just say the "L" word?

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You just said you loved him. You love Jasper?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I let it slip, huh? I mean, I meant to tell you before…"

"No, no! I mean, I knew you had feelings for him, I could see it on your face every time he was near you, but I didn't expect you to admit it!"

"Well, that's what sisters do. They tell each other everything," she said, smiling up at me.

I smiled back before thinking of something and turning it into a glare. "Sisters also force the other sister to endure hours of playing with small children in an enclosed space by pouted and promising hot cousins," I said, hitting her lightly with a pillow.

Alice laughed. "Well I had to do something! You're losing yourself, Bella," she added in a soft tone.

I turned away. "I know," I said sadly. "I can't help it. I just can't be the person I used to be."

"She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know Bella. But it's going to be okay. I'll love you no matter who you are." She pulled away. "Unless you end up being some hobo with a bad perm and wearing - oh, the horror - _knockoffs_," she said sternly, and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Alice. When you're as rich as I am, you'll learn that there's no need for knockoffs. And besides, I'll never get a perm anyway."

"Never say never," Alice sang, and we both giggled at how silly this conversation was.

"Just don't lose yourself completely, Bells. I can't live without me Bella."

"And I can't live without my Alice."

Just then I could have sworn I could hear someone singing. Sure enough, you could hear Emmett faintly in the distance shouting, "The Phantom of the Opera" at the top of his lungs.

"Although," I added as Alice started giggling, "I could live without my Emmett."

* * *

**So how was the super awesome first chapter? Pretty sweet, huh? Yeah, I sound cocky. Get over it. Anyway, I would write more tonight, but I've been on the computer since 11 this morning and it's quarter to 10 right now, so my mom wants me to get off. She just doesn't understand my need to write! Anyway, yeah….I'll write more tomorrow if I get the chance. REVIEW!!**

**Lots of Love and Triumphant Fanfare,**

**Alexa -hearts-**


	3. Child's Play

**Okay, I'm back and with chapter number 2 of NSN. I already have 7 reviews, which is way more than Aro made on the first day!! Well, now it has probably around fifteen reviews for the first chapter…but it's been around for 2 months, so that makes sense. ANYway, I'm babbling again. MOVING ON! I just had an Iced Capp and it's starting to settle, which obviously means that I'm going to get hyper. Just a warning prior to the chapter: it may turn out seriously messed up by my hyperness. But messed up in a good way, so don't worry. Me on caffeine is always LOADS of fun!! Okay, so on with the Random Dedications and disclaimer/claimer!!**

**Random Dedication: Iced Capps, Just Dance, my pink tank top, Ironside (which is not as good as Valiant and Tithe, might I add), JIMMY my plastic rat from the Halloween party last year with Alex, guitar picks (they're fun to chew on, ask Brian, he'll agree with me), and whoever I get the messed-up gene from.**

**Oh, and as I side note, everyone curse Kyle for calling me a pussy. He's just mad cuz he likes me but I don't like him, so HA!**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **I own a lot of things, but not the Twilight Series or my sanity. Those have been lost to me for many eons now. Haha, just kidding. Only since 2005 for Twilight and since 1995 for my sanity. However, I do own this plot and character traits. As of yesterday when I got bored. So anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

_Soundtrack:_

_Catastrophe by Forever the Sickest Kids _

**(A/N: Has nothing to do with the chapter, I was just listening to it and decided to put that in there.)**

* * *

The door slammed behind me with a _bang_ and I winced.

"You're home later than usual," Esme said as I walked into the kitchen and sank onto an empty chair.

"Got detention," I said simply, taking an apple out of a fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything. I was framed."

"Oh. Well, then, what do they _think_ you did?"

"Spray painted Farley's car green," I replied with a smile. "Although I _so_ wouldn't have gone with green if I _had_ done it. I would have used a more ostentatious colour. Like yellow."

"What colour did it used to be?" Esme asked.

"He claims it was blue, but anyone with eyes would know it was _indigo,_" Alice said as she came and sat next to me.

"So did you tell them you were framed?"

"Of course I did."

"And what did they say?" Esme prompted.

"They said that all teenagers are liars and will be damned to Hell. Farley only thinks I did it because of my talents with spray paint and the fact that he gave me an extra hour of community service."

"You know who really did it?" Alice asked me.

"Lauren. She was mad because Tyler asked me out, so she decided to frame me. Although, seeing how much detention time we've spent together, I would have thought she would know me well enough by now to go with yellow."

"So that's all you're concerned about? That the car was painted green instead of yellow?" Esme asked incredulously.

"Well, of course I'm bothered by the fact that I was framed," I replied to ease her worries. "But even if I hadn't been framed, even if someone else had done it for revenge on Farley or something, I would still be blamed. I'm blamed for everything, Esme. You should know that by now."

"I just can't believe how unfair the authorities are to you. And not just the school," Esme said sadly.

"What are the police saying this time?" Alice asked.

"They're insisting that the break-in last night at the café around the corner was you and your friends," she said with a sigh.

"But we were at home watching Phantom of the Opera!" Alice exclaimed in protest.

"I mean, they _must_ have heard Emmett singing at the top of his lungs on his way home. _We_ could hear it from four blocks away!" I said.

"I know you guys were here," Esme said, holding up her hand to stop us from protesting further. "But no matter what I tell the police, they won't believe me. They want you all to pay a fine."

"How much?" Alice asked.

"A hundred dollars each," she replied with a sigh.

"A five hundred dollar break-in? Wow, whoever was in their must have caused quite some damage," Alice said, letting out a low whistle.

"I'll pay for it," I said.

"Absolutely not," Esme said.

"Come on, Bella. I'm not going to let you pay for me," Alice said.

"Why not? I have the money, and plus none of you would be in trouble if it wasn't for me. Really, the only reason they blamed you, Emmet, Jasper and Rose is because you're my best friends. Don't deny it," I said sharply as Alice tried to interrupt. "You know it's true. And besides, I've already cost you guys enough money as it is."

"But Bella - " Alice tried to say.

"And besides, you owe me for forcing me to go volunteer tonight. You can repay me by not paying."

"Fine," she grumbled. "You have to leave in an hour if you want to get to the hospital in time," she added.

"Eww. Children," I said, wrinkling my nose. Alice laughed.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be like dealing with miniature Emmetts."

"You're not making this any better. You're actually scaring me a little bit."

Alice let out a bell-like laugh that would make any woman jealous and still made me a little envious. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little afraid to find out the answer.

"To the Batmobile!" Alice exclaimed, and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Not buying it, huh?" she asked, and I gave her a "what do you think" look. She sighed. "Fine. We're going to get you ready for volunteering!"

"I have to look a specific way to help out small, annoying children?"

"Of course!"

"Then why don't I get dressed up this way every day? I do live with you, after all," I said, and Alice pinched my arm. "Ow!"

"Do not mock me!" she scolded, before sitting me down on her bed and starting to rummage through the closet we shared.

About fifty-five minutes later I was dressed in what Alice called, and I quote, "taking care of small demons - oops, I mean children" clothes and had my hair and makeup done the "proper" way.

"There. Perfect," Alice said as she put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Great. Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure. Oh! You need to leave now!" she exclaimed, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"No freaking duh," I said, and hurried out of the room.

Alice followed me to the door and gave me her keys. "Drive the Porsche, it'll be faster."

"Thanks Alice."

"What are sisters for?"

"I don't want to get into that discussion again," I said, and hurried out the door.

Half an hour later I was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous. What if the little brats didn't like me? What if I disappointed Carlisle and Esme? What if they were so upset with me that they forced me to move out and I would have to live on the streets for the rest of my life and eat out of dumpsters until I was eighteen and had access to my bank account unless the Cullens decided to steal all of my money and move to a beach house in Florida? Okay, I'll admit, that last one was over-exaggerating a bit. But it could happen.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, locking it and pocketing the keys. Alice would kill me if I got her precious Porsche stolen. It was like a child to her.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the building was the smell. It was more familiar than anything else; I had spent a large portion of my life in hospitals, first with my parents, then with Carlisle. I have to admit, if there was anything in this world that nauseated me, it was the medicinal smell of hospitals. It felt faintly dizzy and gripped the wall briefly before making my way to the children's play room.

I saw Carlisle's eyes light up as I entered the room and he headed over to me immediately. "Bella!" he exclaimed, hugging me. I was kind of confused, considering he should be fuming because of the fine, but I hugged him back anyway. Maybe Esme hadn't told him yet.

"I was beginning to think you snuck away and weren't coming," Carlisle said after releasing me.

I gaped at him and hit his arm playfully. "Carlisle! Do you really think me so low?"

He pretended to consider for a moment, then smirked. "Yes."

"Well then you obviously haven't heard that I'm trying to stay out of trouble for now."

"Oh? And what triggered this decision?" he asked, his eyes alight with amusement.

"I got framed for spray painting the principal's car green and got detention today and," I hesitated before I told him the rest, "me, Alice, Rose and the guys kind of got accused of the break-in last night and each have to pay a hundred dollar fine."

"A hundred?" Carlisle asked, outraged.

"Yes, but I'm paying for everyone. It's my fault anyway."

"_Did_ you all break into the café last night?" he asked quietly.

"No way! We were at home watching Phantom of the Opera! You have the popcorn on the couch as evidence."

"I _thought_ I heard Emmett singing on my way home…" Carlisle said.

"See! We were unjustly accused, like always," I said angrily. "It's just because the cops and teachers don't like me. They never even give me a chance to explain, they just give me detention or a fine or whatever. It's so unfair."

"Well I'm glad you've decided to waste your community service hours here instead of out on the streets picking up trash. Which reminds me," he said, looking around. "Edward! Come here!" he called to a man bending over a little boy. He stood up and turned around, and when I saw his face I felt my heart stop and my breathing hitch.

Gorgeous didn't cut it. He looked like a god; his bronze hair was placed in careful disarray, his eyes glistened a deep jade, his face was curved and angular in all the right places, his skin was a pale white that only seemed to compliment him more. He walked over to Carlisle with the grace of a dancer.

"This is my nephew, Edward," Carlisle said. Edward gave me a crooked but slightly smug smile, and when I noticed I was gaping I shut my mouth abruptly.

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand to him. He shook it politely, still smiling.

Carlisle's pager went off suddenly, and he took it out of his pocket and frowned. "I have to go." He started to walk away, then turned back to me to say, "Oh, and Bella, I almost forgot: there's no way I'm letting you pay the whole five hundred dollars."

"But I have the money!"

"But so do we. Come on, Bella. You need that money for college."

"I'll get my GED."

"Like a criminal?"

"Hey, mom and dad always said I would grow up to be trouble," I said humourlessly.

"That's not funny Bella. We'll discuss this later," Carlisle said, then turned around and walked the rest of the way to the door.

"There's nothing to discuss," I said as he opened the door and disappeared behind it. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What do you have to pay five hundred dollars for?" Edward asked, turning to me.

"Me and Alice and our friends got blamed for messing up a café and now all five of us have to pay a hundred dollar fine," I replied, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"So you didn't do it?" he asked me.

"Of course not! I loved that café. And besides, breaking and entering is child's play."

"I thought this," he said, gesturing to the room we were in, "was child's play."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I try."

"So, why are you here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Some people happen to like helping sick children, thank you very much," he replied.

"So you're just assuming I don't like helping sick children?" I said, putting a hand to my heart in mock offence.

"Fine, do you?"

"Well….it's not the first thing I would choose to do on a Thursday night," I said, and he smiled smugly.

"Well, normally I wouldn't either."

"You're just doing this to suck up to Carlisle, aren't you?" I asked accusingly, and when he didn't reply I let out a triumphant "Ha!"

"Okay, if you're so perfect, why are you here?" he asked, and I was taken aback by his harsh tone. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and looked at the ground as I answered him.

"I have a bunch of community service hours to do, okay?"

His tone softened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

I shook my head. "No, you had every right to. I shouldn't have made fun of you. Heck, I did the same thing the first two months of living with Carlisle and Esme," I said, and he laughed. He had a really beautiful laugh, just as musical and velvety as his voice.

"Truce?" he said, and held out his hand. I shook it once and turned to the room around me.

"So…what do we do with all the brats - oops, I mean kids?" I said, just to get him to laugh again. I know it was pathetic, but what can I say? Alice wasn't lying when she said he was gorgeous.

I wasn't disappointed. He let out another perfect, beautiful laugh and I was suddenly _very_ glad he couldn't read minds.

"Since you obviously have no idea what you're doing, I suppose I'll help you out….but you'll owe me," he said slyly. I rolled my eyes and began what was soon to be a very preferable Thursday night.

"So, how did it go?" Alice asked me when I came in the front door with Carlisle later that night.

"Bella was great," Carlisle said fondly, and I blushed. "It was like she was born to work with children."

"Technically, I was born because my parents got bored," I said, and Carlisle rolled his eyes before heading off to his room.

"So, how did it _really_ go?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I like your cousin. He's very…nice."

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Edward's not _nice_, he's a stuck up spoiled brat who gets everything he wants. And I don't want any one-syllable answers from you Miss Swan. You answer me, _right now_."

"Okay! Jeez, Alice, relax. We talked all night and he was really nice to me. He was really, really sweet to the kids too." I smiled at the memory.

"Sweet? Oh, he was _so_ showing off for you."

"What? No," I said. Edward Cullen, show off for _me_? No way.

"Um, _yes_," Alice said, matching my tone. "He so was. Edward's never _nice_ for no reason. He's really stuck up and annoying."

"Nope. Didn't see it. Well, the stuck up part maybe."

"See? He was obviously flirting."

"No he wasn't!"

"Whatever, Bella. We'll find out tomorrow night."

"Yeah, you'll see that he _doesn't like me_," I said with determination.

"Just keep lying to yourself, Bella. I'm going to bed," Alice said, and stalked off to her room.

Alice was off her rocker. Edward, like _me?_ Plain Jane Bella? Impossible. There's no way that could ever happen. Never in a million years.

As if having read my mind, when I lay down in my bed across from Alice a little while later I swear I heard Alice faintly whisper, "Never say never."

* * *

**Lol, sorry if the saying is getting a bit repetitive. It just fit. I needed an interesting way to end the chapter. Anyway, this one was WAY longer than the last one. Almost twice as long! Yay! Okay, well then…I'll start writing chapter 3 now, but it probably won't get posted until tomorrow. Sorry folks. Oh, just as an added side note (again with the side notes) Forever the Sickest Kids RULES and crème soda is disgusting. It tastes like medicine and bubblegum toothpaste. Gross. Okay, well, I better go now.**

**Keep reading for plot developments!!**

**Lots of Love from Lexa (alliteration! Again!) -hearts and Fanta pop-**

**PS - I WANNA BE MIKE!! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ Alex?? -grovels and begs at the same time, an interesting feat-**


	4. Interrigation

**Sorry peeps, I meant to finish and post this on Monday but I slept over at Alex's so I couldn't. And I didn't have enough time Tuesday night. SORRY!!**

**Random Dedication: To Mike, for being stalkerish and blonde. Alex, you _have_**** to let me be Mike! Pretty, pretty please? With iron mushrooms on top??**

**Disclaimer/Claimer - **I don't own Twilight, but neither do you. I own this plot and you don't. Please hold back your tears. I don't want you to cry in front of my love child! (LONG story)

_Soundtrack:_

_I Don't Know About You, But I came To Dance by Forever the Sickest Kids_

**(A/N: Again, no logical reason behind this. I'm just obsessed with this song.)**

* * *

English class was really boring, especially considering I was the smartest and best writer in my class and the teachers wouldn't give me the time of day to show them. I usually resorted to doodling on my binder, which was what I was currently doing.

I traced a box around someone's phone number with a purple pen. I honestly didn't even remember who's number it was, just that some guy in front of me had turned around in the middle of my Chem class and written it on my binder, winking at me before he turned back around. I could really care less. No guy would ever hold my interest. Okay, besides one.

I smiled to myself and drew a violet heart beside a green fish **(A/N: Lol, I swear I draw fish on EVERYTHING. I also have Yellow Submarine written in huge letters on my binder in two different places. Yeah, my class got really hooked on Beatles songs after a music appreciation class last year and Yellow Submarine was my favourite. We're freaks, I know. ANYway, back to the story)**. I hadn't stopped thinking of Edward since last night. Alice was still wrong, of course. There was no way Edward would like _me._ But that didn't mean I couldn't like him, right?

I jumped when I heard a voice speaking into the intercom. I recognized it as Principal Farley's. Great. What did he want?

"Miss Newman, I need Isabella Swan down here _this instant_!" he shouted, and I had to bite my tongue from yelling at him to call me Bella. I rose from my chair slowly, grabbing my binder to shove into my locker on the way there.

When I got to his office, I didn't even bother knocking. I just walked right in, flopped down on a chair and said, "Hey, Frank. What's up?"

"_What's up_ is that the police would like to speak with you, Miss Swan," he said, his voice deadly as a viper. I looked behind me to see two policemen standing on my right and left.

"Is this an intervention?" I asked, slightly amused.

"No. Miss Swan, we would like to question you about last night," the officer on my left said, stepping forward. I recognized him.

"Sure, Joe. What do you need to hear?"

"I need to here whether or not you broke into the café on the corner," he said.

"You won't believe me anyway, but I promise you I'm telling the truth when I say that I had nothing to do with it."

"Lies," Farley said, and the second officer, who I didn't know, agreed with him.

"I tried," I said, shrugging.

"So you're saying that you didn't break into The Venetian on Wednesday and destroy three tables and seven chairs?"

"Only three tables? Amateur work," I said.

"She's bluffing," the second officer said.

"Sadly, I don't think she is," Joe said.

"What?!" Farley, the officer on my right and I all said at the same time.

"I said I believe Bella," he said slowly. "I've seen some of your other crimes and I have to say that this _does_ seem pretty small compared to other things you've done. If you really had anything against The Venetian or its managers, you would have done a lot more damage. And besides, I see you and your friends in there practically every Saturday and you all seem to love it there and everyone speaks highly of you."

"But - " the second officer began.

"Can I defend myself before you start making up fake reasons to blame me?" I interrupted, and he shut his mouth. "Thanks. Anyway, Wednesday night I was with my friends at my house watching a movie. We had even considered going out and messing around but decided that we had been doing too much lately and we should just relax."

"A movie? Yeah right. What were you watching?" Farley asked.

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Prove it. Synopsis?"

"Phantom loves Christine and teaches her to sing, Christine takes Carlotta's place as lead soprano, Phantom loves Christine but so does Raol and Christine loves Raol back, Phantom gets jealous and tries to kill Raol, Raol and Christine get engaged, Phantom steals ring and writes play, Christine does play with Phantom and starts the Great Disaster, Phantom gets pissed and decides that Christine either has to marry him or Raol dies, Christine and Phantom have make out session, Christine leaves with Raol, Phantom disappears and lives the rest of his life alone and heartbroken, the end," I said with finality and a little pride.

"Okay, so you know the story plot. But how do you prove that you were really at home?"

"Ask Esme. She knows I was home because she came back from work around three quarters of the way through the movie and scolded Emmett for getting popcorn on her couch."

"And where were you last night?" the cop asked suddenly.

"At the children's hospital in the city blowing community service hours."

He laughed. "You? At a children's hospital? Funny, Miss Swan."

"I'm not lying!" I yelled, suddenly furious. "Why do you freaking cops _always_ think I'm lying! Joe is the first cop to ever believe me and so far my favourite. You never let me explain, and when you do you never believe my explanation. Yes, I was at a children's hospital last night, against my will. Alice talked me into it and Carlisle gave me that look like 'I'll be really disappointed if you don't come'. _I am not lying_."

"Look," Joe started, leaning away from me slightly, as if afraid. He most likely was. "I believe Miss Swan and we have no evidence against her, so…I'm letting her go."

I was up and out of my chair before the other cop or Farley could object. "Thanks, Joe. I swear to you, I'm not lying! I'll try harder not to get framed!" I ran out of the room.

By the time got home, it was nearly five. I had missed the bus because of the stupid interrogation and it was a long walk back to the suburbs.

There was a black Aston Martin sitting in the driveway when I got back and I let out a low whistle. _Looks like the guests of honour are here._ I walked slowly up to the door and opened it cautiously.

Sure enough, there was Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch, accompanied by Alice's Aunt Margret and Uncle Lyle **(A/N: Sorry, but Alice's uncle HAD to be named Lyle. It's a kick ass name)**. I closed the door behind me and set my bag on the floor beside my shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, I was being held back for interrogation," I said casually as I sat down in an armchair lazily.

"Interrogation?" Margret asked, glancing at Lyle with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. Cops think me and Alice and our friends broke into the Venetian, this little café a few blocks over. We didn't, of course. Anyway, the one cop believed me and they're no longer pressing charges."

"Just like that?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He totally bought the 'amateur work' comment I made, which is totally true anyway," I said with a laugh. "So now none of us have to pay fines and Farley looked like someone just put his favourite pair of loafers in the toaster."

"What's up, Bells?" Alice asked as she walked in the door.

"Not much, cops relinquished charges and none of us have to pay."

"Sweet!" she said, and squished into the chair beside me.

"Where you been?" I asked.

"Showing me around," said a velvet voice, and I turned to see Edward taking off his shoes at the front door.

"Well, it was partially a search party for you," Alice said, smiling. "Farley doesn't usually keep you that late for detention, so I figured you got mugged or something."

"Nah. Me? Get mugged? Really, Alice. All the muggers around here are scared crazy of me," I said.

"True," Alice replied with a laugh. "But you are rather frightening."

"Hey!"

"Okay girls, I think that's enough from you two. You're giving me a migraine," Esme said, and we laughed.

"Sorry, mom," Alice and I said at the same time, which caused us to go into a fit of laughter.

"It must be difficult taking care of two such lively teenage girls," Margret said through our laughter.

"Not really," Carlisle said. "They're not really around much."

Alice and I both stopped laughing.

"So we've heard," Lyle said without cracking a smile.

Okay, in case you haven't guessed yet, Marge and Lyle don't like me that much. I know, hard to believe, right? How could anyone not love the amazing being that is Bella Swan? Well, Lyle and Marge seem to think that I'm a bad influence on Alice. They have this whole scene painted in their pretty little heads where Alice is a perfect angel and I force her to help me do horrible things like the monster I am. In reality, Alice is a terrifying little demon with a knack for popping locks and prying windows open. She also does wonders with a spray paint can and a clean brick wall.

I suddenly felt a surge of self-loathing. I was the reason why Alice's aunt and uncle were so disappointed in her, why we were never home, why any of this even started anyway.

"I'll be back," I said quietly, then got up off the couch and ran to my room, locking the door behind me.

I felt tears start pouring down my cheeks and I let them. It felt good to cry. I hadn't cried since…well, we won't get into that right now.

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door. "Go away," I moaned, then mentally kicked myself for sounding so pathetic. "If it's Alice or Carlisle or Esme or anybody else just go away!"

"What about Jasper?" a male voice asked.

"Jasper?" I said incredulously. I wiped my face on my sleeve, got up and unlocked the door. Sure enough, there stood Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice small.

"I came over to give Alice her sweater she left in my car. She said you ran to your room and locked the door. She was worried about you," Jasper said, then stepped into my room and shut the door behind him. "What's all this about?" he asked, indicated my tear-stained face.

"Do you remember why our…well, I suppose you could call it a gang…started? Did Alice or Emmett ever tell you the story?" I asked him.

"Well, sort of. You were an angsty teenager who wanted to go mess around to let out her frustration and Alice wanted the awesome hoodies." After a moment he added, "And Emmett's just Emmett."

I laughed. "Well, that's not the story exactly. I ran away from home one day. Everything was just too hectic and nothing made sense and I got frustrated and just ran. I ended up in a dead-end alley, and this gang cornered me. I knew they were going to kill me and what an idiot I had been for going out there alone, but logic and good reason weren't going to get me anywhere. Every time they would ask a question I would answer with a riddle, to stall for time. That was a pretty good move too, because Emmett was walking by and saw me cornered. He didn't want me to get squashed by scary gang bangers so he scared them off and started walking me home.

"Well, apparently Alice had gone out looking for me, and later we found her being ruffed up by another gang." I saw Jasper clench his teeth and his fists tightened around the blanket we were sitting on. "Emmett and I couldn't have that, so we went over there to scare them off. With Emmett's size and my…well, Alice calls it an evil glare, we managed to get rid of them. Esme freaked when she saw all of Alice's bruises and whatnot.

"We decided after that night that would should form a group, almost like a gang but not quite, and help people like me an Alice who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and got cornered or whatever. We didn't start actually doing any crimes or fighting until just before we met you guys."

"So what does this have to do with you crying?" Jasper asked after a moment.

"I just…I feel like it's my fault this all started, you know? If I hadn't run away, if I hadn't turned down that alley, if I hadn't been a complete idiot, then none of this would have ever happened. Me and Alice would have clean records and would be going off to college in two years-"

"Bella, stop," Jasper interrupted, shaking his head. "Whether it was your fault or not doesn't matter. What matters is how much we got out of your stupidity."

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"If Emmett hadn't had to save you, you and Alice would never have met him, and we all know how much of a loss _that_ would be," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You guys also would have never formed this gang-ish thing, and Rose and I would have been beaten to a pulp. And we would have never gotten to know you…or Emmett…or Alice…" When he said Alice's name there was something in his voice, and I looked up at his face to fins him staring into space, lost in his own little world.

"Jasper, do you like Alice?" I asked, and his eyes flickered to meet mine suddenly.

"What's it to you?" he asked, and I showed my palms.

"Chill, Jazz. I was just wondering."

"Well….don't tell her, but yeah, I do."

I smiled. "That's great!"

"Why is that great?" he asked, confused.

"Because…well, Alice likes you too."

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Seriously! Now that you've completed your mission to make me happy, go home and concoct a good plan as to how to seduce Alice!"

"Bella!"

"What?" I asked indignantly. "You know it was going through your mind Jasper, don't even deny it!"

"Whatever, Bella. Wipe off your smudged make up and go get on someone else's nerves. I'm going home."

"Will do!" I said, and hugged him before he left the room.

A few minutes later, after my smeared mascara had been washed off and reapplied, I walked hesitantly into the living room.

"Sorry, guys," I said shyly as everyone looked up at me.

"What was that about, Bells?" Alice asked quietly, looking at my searchingly.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't matter now," I said, looking away.

"It matters if it made you upset, Bella," Edward said softly, and I met his eyes. They were filled with concern and worry, and I was taken aback. I smiled.

"It's fine, really. Jasper cheered me up; he's good at that kind of thing," I said, and everyone relaxed considerably, though Edward's eyes never left mine.

Dinner passed quietly without any more tears, and I found myself using the time to subtly observe Edward. He ate silently, never partaking in the conversation but occasionally glancing up at me. When he realized I was watching him he would look back down at his plate shyly. It was quite possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

When everyone had finished eating and retired to the living room to talk, I sighed and got up off the couch where I was sitting next to Alice.

"Where're you going, Bella?" she asked, and I groaned audibly.

"I have a paper for History due tomorrow that I have to finish. I don't know why I bother, though. It's not like anyone will actually read it," I said, getting up to find my bag.

"Why won't anyone read it?" Edward asked curiously, and Alice laughed.

"Teachers never read any of Bella's reports. They don't even really look at her worksheets. They just stamp it with a big fat 'F' and move on," Alice said to her cousin.

"Why would they do that?" Edward asked as I rummaged through my bag for my History textbook.

"They figure that someone with a record and an attitude like Bella's would suck at school stuff too," Alice answered. "Too bad for them though. Bella's a fekkin genius."

"Alice!" Esme exclaimed.

"What? I didn't swear. It's Irish slang. God, mom, you're _so_ old-fashioned."

"I _know_ what it is, it still isn't a nice word. I went with you to Ireland, remember?"

"Oh yeah! And dad almost drowned, and Bella got bit by that goat and we thought she had rabies…"

"Sounds like quite the trip," Lyle said with a laugh.

"It's not funny!" I cut in when I realized that everyone but Edward was laughing at me. He was observing me with an unknown emotion in his eyes. "I thought I was going to die of rabies and they wouldn't be allowed to bring my body back to be buried with my parents and I'd end up getting cremated and having my ashes sprinkled on a freaking fairy mound!" I thought they were going to explode from laughter, so I scowled and stomped out of the room with my History textbook.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. I got up grudgingly to answer it and found, to my surprise, Edward standing in my doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said nervously. "I just felt like someone who wasn't having a seizure from laughing too much should come and apologize."

I smiled. "That was really sweet of you," I said softly. "It's not a big deal, really. It's just that I don't like people making fun of my fear is all. That was really scary for me." He nodded in understanding. I paused for a moment before adding, "You weren't laughing, though."

"I would never laugh at you, Bella," he said sweetly, and I felt my heart melting under his gaze.

"Not even if I had to tap dance while wearing an elephant suit?"

He hesitated. "Okay, fine. I would laugh at that." I giggled. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"We are talking," I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean in private, without my cousin and aunts and uncles eavesdropping."

"Okay," I said, and stepped back so he could come in the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I like you, Bella," Edward said softly, and my heart skipped a beat. "A lot. But I feel like…like we live in two completely different worlds. In your world, you're this tough, amazing girl with a sarcastic attitude and pretty impressive crime record." I snorted. "But in my world, I'm just plain old Edward. I've never done a wrong thing in my life, I've never cheated, never stolen, never even got pulled over by the cops for breaking curfew. I want to be part of your world, Bella, to see the bad side for what it really is and actually have some fun for once in my life. But I'm too freaking nice."

"Where are you going with this, Edward?" I whispered. His emerald eyes met mine in a surge of emotion, and I had to struggle to breathe.

"What I'm saying is I need your help. I want to be with you, Bella, but I feel like I have to prove myself to you first."

"You don't have to-"

"I know, Bella. But I want to. I want you to teach me the street life. Show me your world. Please," he added, smouldering me with his eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes. How could anyone say no?

"O-okay," I stuttered, and he let out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes to focus my thoughts. "Come here tomorrow night after school and we'll start your…training."

"Thank you, Bella. You won't regret it, I swear," he whispered, then kissed my cheek briefly. My heart fluttered. "Get back to your project now." And with that he left my room and closed the door behind him.

I raised a hand to my burning cheek. How was I supposed to concentrate now, after him dazzling me like that? Stupid, beautiful, wonderful Edward Cullen.

After about forty minutes, Alice finally joined me in our room. "Everyone gone?" I asked as she collapsed onto the bed.

"What did you do to Edward?" she asked instead of answering my question. "When he came back he wouldn't talk to anyone, just sit there and smile to himself. What did you do?" she demanded again.

"Relax, Alice. I just agreed to show him the ropes," I said, smiling at Alice's lack of comprehension.

"Ropes? You're too poor to afford ropes, Bella," she said, and I smacked her arm.

"It's a figure of speech, retard!" I said, and comprehension dawned on her. "And besides, I'm a freaking billionaire, so don't go telling me I'm too poor!"

"But you don't have access to any of that money for another six months!" Alice complained, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What's a few months? And besides, what I _meant_ was I'd let him hang out with us and teach him about the street life."

"You sure that's a good idea Bells?" she asked, and I hesitated.

"No, I'm _not_ sure, Alice. But I have to try anyway. I promised."

"Wait - why would Edward want to know more about the street life anyway? Unless…" She smiled deviously.

"What?"

"He wants to know more about street life so he can get to know you better! He's so in love, Bells!" she screeched, and I groaned in protest.

"No, he's not!"

"Fine. You go on believing that. But you at least have to admit he likes you."

"Maybe…" I said sheepishly, biting my lip.

Alice gasped and tackled me. "What did you say, Bella?"

"Well, he said he wanted to know more about street life because he really likes me and feels the need to prove himself to me, or something." I said this all extremely fast, hoping that Alice would miss some of it.

Unfortunately, Alice never misses anything. "Are you serious?!" she yelled, and I gad to clamp a hand over her mouth from screaming.

"This is awesome! He likes you!" She was pacing back and forth as she said this, and stopped as an idea came into her mind. "Once I get Jasper to go out with me we can double!"

A wicked grin spread over my face as I remembered what Jasper had told me earlier tonight.

"Bella? That's a very evil smile you have. You're keeping something from me, aren't you? Tell me!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell. And besides," I said, covering her protests, "Jasper will tell you soon enough. When he's ready."

This seemed to satisfy Alice, because she threw my pyjamas at me and commanded me to go to sleep. I changed while she did, and once we were both settled in our separated beds she turned the light off.

"Promise me something, Bells," she said after a few moments.

"Anything, Alice."

"Promise that you'll tell me everything that happens between you and Edward. No leaving out details. Unless, of course, they're kinky…in that case, it's better if I don't know."

I laughed. "Sure thing, Alice. And same goes for you and Jasper."

"Right. Night, Tinkerbell!" Alice said, using the nicknames we had made up when we were younger.

"Night, Alice in Wonderland," I said, then let the peace of sleep overcome me.

* * *

**Awesome chapter, right? I know. I'm great, don't hate. YEAH! Anyway, moving on. My brother's been demanding me to give him the computer for the past three hours, and I have some cleaning to do (yuck!), so I won't be able to start the BEST CHAPTER EVER until tomorrow or later. Sorry folks. Life sucks, I should know. ANYway, hmm, anything interesting to tell you…..well, me and Miranda are genius ninjas….with great hair. And SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT!! Sorry, random outburst of song intended. ANYway, have a great life! Or not….-cackles-**

**Lots of Love and Farewell Fanfare,**

**LEXXA!! (and my peepz…well, I don't have peeps. But I do have Mr. Blue!!)**

**PS - If you review and agree with me that cream soda is disgusting I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!! PEACE OUT!!**


	5. Wasting Time and Friendly Conversations

**You wanna know what's a funny word? Pizzazle. It's fun to say. Just like immensely dense…lolz, I love Aro. Well, the Aro_ I_**** know and love, anyway. He's awesometastic! Anyway, while I was away I recruited some evil minions - I call them Purple Box Warriors - that will chase down everyone who doesn't review. So, basically, it's now review or die. Savvy?**

**Random Dedication for this chapter goes to **xxxGothic Angelxxx **and **bibliocrazed **for hating cream soda just as much as I do! Also to Panic! at the Disco, Metro Station, Muse, Forever the Sickest Kids, and Jimmy Eat World for being my top fave bands (in that order).**

**Disclaimer/Claimer - **You know the drill. I don't own Twilight, but I own NSN and it's plot and character personalities. If you steal, I _will_ find out and you _will_ be hunted down by my Fanta Pop demons and have your heart eaten and underwear stolen, and _then_ you'll be pecked to death by vultures who will then proceed to eat whatever's left of you, and then the tiny fragments and bones that the vultures cannot consume will be devoured by cockroaches and other unpleasant things. Just remember that, and try not to loose your appetite!

_Soundtrack:_

_The Middle by Jimmy Eat World_

_**(I feel like it describes Bella's attitude toward herself really well)**_

* * *

As Alice and I pulled up the driveway, I looked up at the porch to find Emmett's huge backpack already sitting there, propped up against the wall of the house. He always left it there to signal to us that he had gone in already. This fact didn't really bother anyone because Emmett was practically family and the reason Alice and I were still alive.

I smiled to myself as I got out of the car and tossed Alice the keys. Alice had a weird feeling this morning that we would need to take the car, and sure enough, we had both gotten detention for being late to class.

The first thing that happened when I walked through the door was Emmett shouting, "My Bella!" and picking me up, twirling me in a circle.

I laughed. "Emmett!" I groaned, and he put me down and gave me a giant bear hug. "Can't breathe," I gasped, and he laughed and let go.

"Sorry, Bells."

"You better be!" I said, in mock anger and ferocity.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Emmett responded in the same tone.

I shrugged and walked around him, then turned back around suddenly and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground. I sat on his back and held his hands behind his back.

"Something worse than that," I responded smugly.

"Will you get off my boyfriend?" Rosalie asked, though there was amusement in her eyes.

"Sure thing," I said, and hopped off of Emmett. He rubbed his arms theatrically as he stood up.

"Ow! You were gripping too hard!" he complained.

"Shut up, you baby," Alice said, going over to stand next to Jasper.

There was a knock on the door behind me, and I gave everyone a look as if to say "act normal". Yeah, right. As if "normal" was possible for any of the five of us.

I pulled the door open and was greeted by Edward's dazzling smile. My heart skipped a beat. _Breathe, Bella,_ I reminded myself. I smiled back.

"Hello, Bella," he said with that perfect, velvet voice.

"Hey," I said, suddenly shy. It was so weird. I never get shy. At least, not around other teenagers. Adults, sure. Teenagers? Never before now.

But Edward was a different story. He was _perfect_, no matter whether he thought he deserved me or not. He looked perfect, he acted perfect, he had a perfect life…and I suddenly felt very unsure about showing him "my world", as he had called it. His world was much better than mine, and he didn't need the difficulty of living in mine.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I murmured quietly, for his ears alone. The others looked confused.

He turned to me and smiled. "I've never been more sure in my life," he whispered back, staring deeply into my eyes. I stopped breathing. The look he was giving me was more intense than any other look I had ever gotten. His emerald eyes were blazing, like there was a small fire in them that kept building as each second wore on. I gazed back at him in awe, wanting the moment to never end.

Unfortunately, Emmett had other plans.

He cleared his throat loudly and I gave Edward a small smile before turning to glare at Emmett. "Yes?" I asked calmly, keeping my frustration in check.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, this is Alice's cousin, Edward," I looked back at him to see that he was still looking at me, an unknown emotion in his eyes. I turned quickly back to the group. "And Edward, this is Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett." Rose smiled, Jasper gave a small wave and Emmett extended his fist. Edwards extended his own fist without hesitation and Emmett smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family," Emmett said. "You can count that as your initiation on my part."

I punched Emmett's arm and he winced in pain. I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's my sore arm!" he said, causing me to laugh.

"Ooh, Edward, you missed it! Bella tackled Emmett!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Did she?" Edward said, turned to me with amusement in his eyes.

"He asked for it," I said simply.

"Bella, I'm hungry," Emmett whined.

"Quiet, you," I said.

"I'm kinda hungry too Bells," Jasper said quietly, and I smiled.

"Okay," I said, and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"What?" Emmett gasped incredulously. "You agree to give him food, just like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't you!" I said. "I'm getting pizza, you people can get your own food if you don't want it."

"Get two!" Emmett said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you're paying for one of them."

"Deal. Besides, I have cash. I won a bet today," he said proudly.

"Really? Against who?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Newton."

I snorted. "Oh, come on. Anyone can win a bet against _Mike_. He's retarded."

"True…" Emmett said, laughing.

"Hey Bella, isn't Mike your stalker or something?" Rose asked. I glared at her.

"No," Alice said from the couch. "_Tyler's_ her stalker. Mike just never leaves her alone."

"That's kind of stalkerish," Jasper said.

"Can we not talk about who may or may not be stalking me?" I said, and they just laughed at me.

As I ordered the pizza, I watched everyone in the living room to see what they were doing. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly, and it looked like they were flirting. Rose was channel surfing, an annoyed look plastered across her face. Emmett was asking Edward about something, and Edward was shaking his head and laughing quietly.

I smiled at the scene before me. Everything was perfectly normal; well, as normal as it got with us. Everyone was getting along fine with Edward, and it looked like Jasper was getting somewhere with Alice.

After I made the call, I plopped down next to Rose on the love seat. "Anything good on?" I asked as she continued to flip through channels.

"Just soap operas and cartoons," she responded, looking irritated. "Your TV sucks."

"Don't blame me," I retorted.

"I thought we were going out tonight?" she said as she ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair.

"After the food. We don't want Emmett to be moody all night because he didn't get a chance to eat."

"Damn right!" Emmett said, coming to sit on the back of the couch, hovering over Rosalie. Edward followed him and sat behind me. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and Rose laughed.

I suddenly thought of something. "Hey, Rose, how much do your parents now hate Emmett?" I asked her, and Emmett scowled and glared at me.

"Not at all! They loved Emmett. They think he's hilarious and full of life and perfect for me." She smiled hugely and I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's great!"

"Isn't it?" Emmett said, and I nodded enthusiastically at him.

"Yes, it is great, because it means that you can hang out with Rosalie at her house more often!" I said.

"Why is that great?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Because you won't be here draining our refrigerator of its contents," Alice said from across the room.

"Yeah, what Alice said."

"So I may eat a little-"

"Yeah, a little too much," I mumbled.

"_But_ what's the big deal? Aren't you all, like, filthy stinking rich? Just buy more food. Problem solved."

"Jeez, Em, way to be sensitive," Alice said, coming to sit on the ground at my feet. Rose shook her head shamefully.

"What did I say?" he asked, confused.

Jasper sighed in frustration. "Oh, nothing, Emmett. Probably one of the most insensitive things you can say to a person, but as long as you get food, who cares!"

"Oh." Emmett frowned, then looked at the floor, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Sorry Alice. Sorry Bells," he said quietly, and the regretful look on his face made my heart soften.

"It's okay, Em," I said quietly, reaching over to pat his knee. "You probably weren't paying to what you said. Oh, and just for the record, we don't have _quite_ as much money as you think we do, due to the fact that every penny has to go to bills and whatever fines me and Alice get for the week."

He laughed and smiled at me. "Sorry, I'll try not to be so much of a pig." The doorbell rang behind him, and his smile grew more pronounced. "Aw, screw that, pizza's here!" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch. I laughed and looked at Rose, who was shaking her head slightly, but her eyes were filled with the love I definitely knew she felt for Emmett.

For a moment I was jealous of Rosalie. She found a man she loves, who loves her back, who makes her smile and laugh on a daily basis and would be content to do nothing more than to hold her for hours and hours on end. My heart gave a faint tug as I realized I would probably never find someone like Rosalie did. I wasn't as beautiful as she was, and I had way too many secrets. I was ever-changing, never the same from one day to the next. I got in trouble with the law and laughed about it. I was feared by everyone and anyone in this neighbourhood.

What about Edward, you may ask? Well, what about him? Sure he _thinks_ he likes me now, but if he knew who I really was he'd take off without even glancing behind. I was plain, I was a troublemaker, I was mean and awful and rude and so many other things, and he was Edward. Funny, smart, kind-hearted, gentle Edward.

I felt like laughing out loud at his stupidity. He was in no way suited for this life, yet he insisted on finding out more about it and trying to live the same life as I was. Well, then. I'll just have to show him exactly what he's gotten himself into.

I ate my pizza in silence, mulling over my thoughts. Everyone kept sneaking confused glances at me, wondering why I was suddenly quiet. I mean, Isabella Swan _always_ had something to say. But, for the moment, I would keep them guessing.

I observed the group of people at the table. Rose, with her platinum blonde hair, gorgeous face and perfect curves. Emmett, with his bear-like build and permanent smile that never left his face or eyes. Jasper, with hair the same shade as Rosalie's and just as good-looking as his sister. Alice, tiny and pretty and full of life. Edward, tall and gorgeous, with hypnotizing green eyes and a beautiful crooked smile.

And then there was me. Short, skinny, plain old me. Brown hair and brown eyes, taller than Alice but shorter than Rose, skinny yet strong. I didn't fit in with Alice or Emmett or Jasper or Rose, yet they were my family. They accepted me the way I am, which is a lying, secretive, intimidating girl who runs away from all her problems and had to face the world much sooner than she should have. And Edward found me interesting, despite my background and my awful attitude and my never-ending sarcasm.

Eventually, they got frustrated by my silence, and Jasper finally asked me what I was thinking about.

"Nothing, really….I was just thinking…wondering why you all like me so much," I finally said.

"How could we not?" Emmett asked, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"It's just…I'm so different from you. There's not a single day when I'm not late home from school because I'm detention, I live off of pick pocketing and thieving, I _read_," I added, glancing in Emmett's direction. I heard him mutter "touché," under his breath.

"Yes, Bella, you are different. But none of that matters to us!" Alice said in frustration. "You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and always up for some fun. You've been a better friend to us than anyone. We're _family_ and family doesn't care if you're different. What matters most to _me_ is that you're alive and you're here and you're my sister. Nothing will ever change that."

"I've known you for a few years now, Bells, and you're like the little sister I never had," Jasper said, and I smiled at his words.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Emmett piped up.

"You wish," Jasper mumbled. We all laughed, except Emmett, who looked quite put out.

"Bella," Rosalie said when we stopped laughing. I looked at her, startled. She usually never spoke to me unless I started a conversation with her. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I nodded, and we went into my room and closed the door behind us.

"Look, Bella," Rose began. "I know I've never been very friendly to you, and I'm sorry for that. I really do like you. A lot. I was just…well, I guess I was a little jealous of how close you are with Emmett and my brother."

"Jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It's just…you and Emmett have always been so close. He's always the first person you say hi to when we come over, the person you tease, the person you laugh with. And you and Jasper are always talking, always helping each other out. They both love you a lot, and sometimes I guess I sorta feel left out and envious."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Well, I do love Emmett and Jasper a lot. But Jasper's your _brother_, Rose, and you'll always be closer to him in ways I can never be. You guys _are _twins, after all. And Emmett loves you more than his own family - of course, his family are drunk, gambling fools who kicked him out because they thought he was a waste of space." I paused. "Did you know you were the first person he ever told that story to?"

"Really?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "When he told me, I asked him if anyone else knew and he said, 'only Rose'. He told you first because you're the first person he thinks to go to when he needs help. Because you two immediately clicked the moment you met and he was taken with you upon first sight. Because he loves you, much more than anyone can ever imagine."

There were tears in Rosalie's eyes as she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Bella. You know, I always have admired you. You're so strong, so free, such a kind-hearted person. You were nice to me from the moment we met, even if I didn't exactly like you."

"That's my job," I said, and she laughed.

"So…what's going on between you and Edward?" Rose asked knowingly.

"Well, he told me he likes me but he doesn't think he deserves me because we live in such different worlds and he's not as…well, the best way to put it is gangsterish."

"That's bull. Anyone with eyes could tell he doesn't have to be _ga__ngsterish_ to suit you."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You practically swoon at his every movement. And he's so attuned to your every gesture, every movement. You two haven't known each other very long, but you've never reacted to someone like this before, not that I know of. If he's good enough to make you act like that, make you so happy, he's _definitely_ deserving of you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Rose. But, can I be honest with you? I kinda feel nervous about him getting to know me better. What if, in the end, he sees the real me and decides he doesn't like me?"

"He wouldn't do that. He's a Cullen. As far as I know, Cullens are usually pretty taken with you."

"But what if he does?"

"You're strong, Bella. You could get through it."

I shook my head. My voice was a whisper now. "That's the thing, Rose. I don't think I could. I like him way too much, and it scares me."

Rosalie pulled me into a hug and I buried my head in her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine, Bella. If he decides once he gets to know you that you're a freak of nature and he never wants to see you again…well, let's just say he'll have a friendly 'discussion' with Emmett and Jasper." I laughed awkwardly, but I was still unable to mask the fear.

I felt so vulnerable in that moment, all I wanted to do was bury my head farther into Rose's shoulder and sob until my lungs gave out. But I had important things to do, and crying my eyes out was not one of those things.

"Thanks, Rosalie. We should probably go back before they think you've killed me and are now trying to stuff my body in the washing machine or something," I said, looping my arm through hers and walking back out into the kitchen.

The first thing I noticed when I walked back in the room was the extremely confused looks on everyone's faces. Then Emmett broke into a huge, proud smile, and looked thoughtfully between me and Rosalie. Alice was beaming, and it seemed that Jasper was torn between figuring out what was going on and watching Alice smile. After a few seconds he chose Alice.

I sat down at the table and pulled Rosalie with me, putting her between me and Emmett. Emmett may be my best friend, but he's Rose's boyfriend, so technically she gets dibs on sitting next to him.

Jasper, who was sitting on my other side, leaned towards me. "What was that about?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Alice, who was too busy studying Rosalie to pay him any attention.

"Nothing. We just had a pleasant chat."

"Something's wrong," he said, still looking at Alice.

"Nothing's wrong. Rosalie and I were just talking. She was really nice to me."

Finally Jasper turned to look at me. "Not between you and Rosalie. Something's wrong with _you._"

As always, Jasper was annoyingly perceptive. Sometimes it was a great thing, but sometimes…it just plain sucked.

"It's nothing I can't handle," I mumbled for his ears alone.

"It's okay, Bella. I wasn't going to pry." And with that he switched back to looking at Alice.

"Alice, your turn to clean up!" I said, suddenly noticing that everyone had finished eating.

"But I did last time!" Alice protested.

"Yes, but as of yesterday my record time for chugging Orange Crush is higher than yours, and that means you automatically are stuck with cleaning everything up until our next war," I proclaimed proudly.

"Can that be tomorrow?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, sister dearest, but the rules state that you must wait an entire week before you are allowed to compete again."

"You guys have rules now?" Emmett asked.

Alice walked over to the counter and leafed through a pile of mail and papers until she found a ten-page booklet with "Rules and Regulations" printed across the front.

"Bella and I got bored," she answered simply, and threw the packet to Emmett.

"You guys have contests to see who can chug Orange Crush fastest?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Me and Alice do it when we're bored," I said, shrugging.

"Isn't there tons of sugar in that stuff?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Please, Rose. Like Alice and I need to watch out for our figures. We do more running than the average gym class."

"But what if you get diabetes or something within the next ten years?"

"Oh please. We'll probably be shot dead from some gang fight by then."

Rosalie frowned. She obviously didn't find this funny.

"What? It's the truth," I mumbled.

Emmett stood up, trying to break the tension. "So, we going now?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, standing up.

"What are we doing tonight, anyway?" Alice asked.

"I dunno. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Ummm…why don't we scout the park first?" Jasper suggested.

"But don't we usually do that last?" Emmett said, confused.

"Yeah, but I just figured that since we're so late getting out, we may as well do it now before we run out of time. Besides, this is the time of day that all the younger teenagers will be out, and the older gangs like to target them when we're usually not around," Jasper explained.

"Sounds alright with me," I said, and the others agreed.

"Sorry to sound incompetent, but…what do you mean by 'scout' the park?" Edward asked cautiously.

I smiled widely. "You'll see soon enough," I said, and turned for the door.

Well, this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!! Okay, so I apologize profusely for the hold up, but 1) School started and I've been swamped with homework. Seriously, they even gave me some on the first day. How screwed up is that? Anyway, 2) I'm lazy, 3) This wasn't a very exciting chapter, and since nothing I felt motivated to write about was happening, I didn't write. 4) I've been reading the partial draft of Midnight Sun these past few days. That was very time-consuming. Personally, I find Midnight Sun more interesting to read than Twilight was. Well, part of that may be because I hate Bella…it's just that her personality annoys me sometimes. And she's really, really stupid. Although, I will admit, Edward bugs me too. He just…GRRR!! He gets me so mad sometimes! He makes these decisions with people's best interest in mind, or so he thinks, because he always does exactly the opposite of what needs to be done! And he can't understand Bella's fascination with vampirism, he can only view it as a curse. Personally, as soon as those three days were up I'd be doing a happy dance to conquer all happy dances! Goshness! But anyway, yeah, so those are my excuses. MOVING ON!**

**Just a random question: Have you ever been to a Catholic school? Okay, so those of you who have, does yours suck as much as mine? Cuz seriously, my school is the worst on the entire planet. Ooh, but we have this special kind of math that makes no sense whatsoever and is completely pointless and full of errors. My mom calls it Catholic School Math (now known as CSM) whereas she learned Public School Math (PSM… well, that was very close to being an acronym for something else as well… :P) so none of it made any sense to her, and it didn't make sense to me either. I'd tell you what it was and ask for your opinion, but making you do math on the weekend would just be cruel, so you can just ignore that now… yeah. Oh, and I was supposed to go to Muskoka this year (camping up north, for those that don't know) but our school is retarded and wants us to go in October, and the trip costs 385 and we have two weeks to pay it. Well, some of you might be like '…so?' but my family doesn't really have that kind of money…so I'm the only one out of all my friends who can't go. Yeah, it sucks.**

**Sorry for the random topics. I haven't heard from my peeps in so long. Last thing I posted on Fanfiction was tWT which was -- about a week or two ago. Again, sorry for the delay on everything. Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but I have to update Aro after this. So it'll be another little while till the next chapter is posted.**

**Warning to the readers of -- well, all my stuff: I have tryouts for my school's dance team on Monday, so I probably won't be writing at all for the rest of the weekend because I have to practice. I didn't want to do it, but my so-called besties DRAGGED me down to the gym and now that my name is on that sheet I have to do it. So yeah, don't expect much input from me for the next little bit. Oh, but by next chapter, I'll either have sort of pleasant or unfortunate news to give you all on that topic - that is, whether or not I make it.**

**GOD, THE FEKKIN KEYBOARD IS MESSED!! ANYway, ummm…anything else…I don't think there's anything important - which is why it's time for my random Twilight questions! Completely optional, of course. I was just bored, so I decided that I would have a new question for every chapter, and then I answer it so you people can get to see how my mind works a bit better (never a good thing) and you can answer them as well if you feel so inclined. Anyway, this week's question:**

**Who would you get along with best from Twilight****?**

**Hmmm…that's a toughie. Not Bella, cuz she's an idiot. Not Edward, cuz we're polar opposites and he would just drive me crazy. No one from the high school, cuz they're all too superficial. Maybe Charlie -- yeah. Me and Charlie would get along well. Not the best, granted, but well. Jasper bugs me, Rosalie bugs me, Carlisle bugs me, the-almost-immortal-child-that-does-not-exist MUST DIE, everyone in both La Push packs bug me. I'm leaning toward Emmett. Yeah, I could see that. SO, there's your answer. I would get along with Emmett best because Alice is too hyper, Charlie is too Charlie and everyone else just plain bugs me. Except you-know-who. I just downright detest her. But ANYway, I'll be going now.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alexa -hearts-**


	6. Maybe I Love You

**

* * *

**

I am back! I intended to write this earlier, but I've had a bunch of crap to put up with lately, PLUS tons of homework, PLUS babysitting every Wednesday night, PLUS MUSKOKA plus Halloween and Rocky Horror -smiles smugly at those who haven't seen it (well, I only saw half :P) and high fives all who have- plus homework plus I FINALLY got to read Evernight and I'm working on reading Brisingr (for my book report, mind you, which is due in a week) but I'm only about 35-40 percent done, PLUS I still haven't finished Frankenstein (which I find highly interesting, even though some people find it dreadfully boring). It's been very hectic. Anyway, the good news is I'm here now. Okay, well, you probably don't want to hear my ranting, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

**Note of Apology and proper A/N (which means longer, really) featured at the end.**

**Random Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to whatever the heck I dedicated Aro to (the new, unreleased chapter 19, which I am still writing) and Brisingr for finally gracing me with its presence and being an awesome book. Even if I was mad at it. And the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Hell yes.**

_Soundtrack:_

_Conspiracy by Paramore_

_**(Again, nothing to do with the plot. I was just listening to it while writing the part where Bella and Alice are talking (at the end of their convo) and I thought the tune went along with Alice's words and her seriousness.)**_

* * *

**SURPRISE EPOV!! (Le GASP! You didn't see that coming, did you?)**

I have to admit, I was slightly worried. I had never done something like this in my entire life: followed a gang of people I barely knew (and my cousin) out into the abandoned suburbs, knowing that there was a ninety percent chance that we would eventually do something illegal. And yet, I couldn't convince myself to turn around and go back. For three reasons, I think.

One: It was thrilling. Something about knowing that you could get caught at any moment gives you a rush of adrenaline unlike anything you've ever felt. Energy coursed through my body, putting me on an imaginary high and making me feel light, as if I would blow away with the next gust of wind.

Two: I was tired of being normal. I had been a perfect gentleman, a perfect student, a perfect _person_ for so long. All I had ever done was work and play my music, and what good could that do a person? I've heard it said that small doses of recklessness and risks are healthy for you, but I have had neither of these things my entire life. I've always played by the rules and done what I was told, and I was ready to change.

And, of course, reason three: Bella. I had told her to wait for me to prove myself to her. It had been selfish, I know, but it was all I could was one big problem with this reason, though: what if Bella doesn't feel the same? I had been so determined to make her give me a chance that I hadn't asked if she had wanted me to. She had quietly agreed to my every request, and not once had she turned me down, but that was mostly because I didn't leave any room for argument.

"You okay Edward?"

I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella's high, sweet voice. I turned my head and met her gaze of concern, then gave her a reassuring smile to tell her that everything was fine.

"Sorry, I was just caught up in my thoughts," I said. She returned my smile with one that radiated warmth and caused my heartbeat to increase.

When we finally arrived at the park, there was barely anyone there.

"Place is pretty much deserted around this time, 'cause everyone knows that gangs come out to play at twilight," Emmett said to fill me in.

" 'Gangs come out to play at twilight.' I like it. It would make a good song," Jasper decided, then attempted singing the line in several different keys which were _way_ out of his range, causing all of us to burst out laughing.

We all had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard by the time he was done. Bella was leaning on me for support, and at that moment I had never been more glad of Jasper's atrocious high notes.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, trying to calm us all down. Once the laughter was gone from his voice, he cleared his throat. "How about this?"

He sang the line again, only this time it was perfectly in his key and sounded unlike anything else I had ever heard leave his mouth. Every note was carefully chosen and blended in perfect harmony with the rest, creating a catchy melody that left us all speechless.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Wow, man, you can sing." He turned to Rosalie. "Did you know about this?"

"I heard him sing once or twice, but never like _that_," she answered, looking at her brother in awe. From the look on her face, she clearly loved him. Her features radiated warmth and pride towards him, and for a moment I was jealous. I had always been an only child, and had never had anyone close to me like that.

I shook off the feeling as I heard Bella speak. "It's really good, but it needs some guitar," she said.

"And piano," I added quietly.

Jasper threw us a funny look. "Guitar and piano? I'm not sure how well that would sound."

"It's amazing how well two exact opposites can mesh together to find perfect harmony," I said, trying hardest not to let my emotions betray me and accidentally look at Bella. I could feel her watching me but resisted the urge to turn and attack her with my lips. _That_ would be awkward to explain.

"Well, Alice can play guitar, and you can play your silly piano, and we can test your little theory tomorrow," Emmett said, slinging his arm lazily over my shoulder.

"Pianos are not silly," I hissed dangerously, narrowing my eyes at him and pulling his arm off me.

Emmett stared at me in shock, and then started to panic. "S-sorry man, I didn't know they were that important to you…" stuttered, trying to calm me down. I could hear Alice giggling quietly from behind me, and the others were shooting me looks of alarm.

I got as close to Emmett as possible without seeming…well, _gay_, and spoke in a low but frightening voice. "You would do well to remember, then."

He backed away from me in a panic, bumping into Rosalie and nearly knocking her over. Alice was in hysterics on the ground, unable to control her laughter.

"What's so funny, Alice?" Jasper asked, concern leaking into his voice. I could tell that, though he sounded concerned, situations like this occurred frequently and he was secretly desperate to understand how and _why_ Alice interpreted them the way she did.

Alice did not answer him for a moment, her voice crackling with laughter every time she tried to spoke. Finally, she sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and answered simply. "Edward," she said, looking at me with a smile.

I turned to Emmett and let the smile that I had been holding back explode onto my face, letting him know that I was joking the entire time. The look of relief in his eyes nearly had me laughing as he came over and engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Woah, man, you had me scared there for a minute. I thought you were going to kill me," he said, laughing slightly as he let me go.

"I wouldn't have let him kill you, Em," Rosalie said, and Emmett wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"You knew he was joking the whole time, didn't you?" Jasper asked Alice, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Yep," she responded, popping the 'p'. "He used to do that to people all the time when we were little. He talked to me like that once when I was five an I almost wet myself, I was so scared. But then he told me he was kidding, and ever since then I've never been worried when he talks to people like that. All our other cousins were so terrified of him, though." She laughed. "Eventually, I was the only one brave enough to get anywhere near him."

She paused for a moment, then looked up at me. "I never understood why you did that."

I shrugged. "I knew how frightening I was when I did it, and after having people walk all over me my entire life, I figured it was a simple and easy revenge. Let them fear me, if only for a moment, then go back to being trampled on."

She came over to me and hugged me. "I never trampled on you, Edward. At least, I _tried_ not to."

I smiled. "No, you didn't. That's why you're my favourite," I said, ruffling her hair, much to her chagrin.

She pushed me away and glared at me. "You _do_ know it takes me an hour in the bathroom to get my hair like this, right?"

"It's true," Bella said, causing me to turn and face her. "I never have any time to get ready in the morning."

"Luckily, though, you look fabulous all the time," Alice said.

"You're just saying that," Bella mumbled, and every fibre of my being was screaming back _No, it's true. You sparkle like the brightest sun and your beauty paints the sky with swirling colours._

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," Alice said, stopping me from saying anything that would make me want to cut off my tongue. "You're beautiful."

"Whatever," she said, and I had to clench my fist and bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from yelling at her. Then, a few moments later, she turned off to one side and said, "I think I see James and his lackeys attacking another innocent."

I turned to look in the direction she was facing and saw a group of about six people crowding around someone who seemed smaller, though perhaps it was because of the fear they emanated, even from a distance.

"Let's go," Emmett said, all signs of amusement and laughter gone. It was almost frightening how calm he was.

We headed in the direction of the group of people, and my heart was racing, either in fear or anticipation. I couldn't tell which.

I stole a glance at Bella and her mouth was set in a hard line, her eyes narrowed and glinting with a fierce determination. It amazed me how powerful she looked, as if she could rule the world with a single gesture of her hand.

She felt my eyes on her and turned to meet my gaze. Her features softened and she looked at me with an emotion I couldn't even begin to describe, then winked and turned away, resuming her former composition.

As we came closer and closer to our destination, fragments of the conversation could be heard.

"P-p-please…I was just…" a small, pale girl, who looked to be about fifteen, said to the largest of the group, who I assumed was James. A look of sheer terror was plastered on her face and she was shaking slightly.

"Just what? You shouldn't be out here at this time of night, and that's that," the one who I thought was James sneered.

"Well, well. Look who decided to come out for a stroll," Bella said, approaching the group.

_Well this should be interesting._

"Hello _Isabella_," he said her name as if it were the plague. "I see you decided to come out a little earlier than usual. Mommy give you an earlier curfew, what with the break-in at the Venetian and all?"

Bella laughed. "That was a sad attempt at a set up, James, and you know it. Were you thinking _at all_ when you devised that little plot?"

"We were thinking about how nice it would be to have a little bit of quiet for a change. You really do talk _quite_ too much, Bella," another boy said.

"Or perhaps the set up was a poor sort of revenge for rejection, eh, Mike?" Bella sneered at the boy who had spoken. "You just couldn't take the fact that I refused you about - oh, how many times was it? Eight? Nine?"

"He's right, you know. You do talk far too much," one girl said, flipping her artificial strawberry blonde hair as she spoke.

"Fine, Tanya, I'll make my point quite clear: leave the girl alone." The amount of viciousness with which Bella hissed this at the opposing group startled me, but also turned me on in a way. _She's sexy when she's fierce,_ I thought, then told myself this was not the time to be having such thoughts. _No_ time was the right time to be having such thoughts. It wasn't gentlemanly.

"Oooh, I feel _so_ threatened," Tanya mocked.

Bella took a step closer to Tanya, so that they were almost touching, and spoke in a low, terrifying voice. "You should feel threatened," she growled.

Another boy, who had been holding the girl by the arm, released his hold immediately at Bella's voice. The girl ran away quickly before anyone had time to catch her.

James smacked the boy's head. "What the hell was that, Laurent? You couldn't hold her for another five minutes?"

"It's not my fault you're fighting a fool's war, James," Laurent replied icily, before turning on his heel and leaving.

James groaned loudly, then turned back to his. His eyes roamed over everyone, and on Bella for _quite_ too long, before coming to rest on me. He did not make an attempt to hide his surprise.

"You have a new groupie? And a city boy at that."

I saw Bella glare at him out of the corner of my eye, but my gaze was fixed on James the entire time. If I let my guard down for even one moment, he would pounce.

"Don't underestimate Edward," Alice said. "He may be a prick, but he's pretty damn frightening."

"Why are you looking at me like that, Bella?" James asked, turning to her.

"What? I don't always look at you with the fiery hate of an axe murderer?" she said sarcastically.

"There's something else to it. Something…Ahh. I see." He smiled devilishly.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly do you see, James?"

James took a step closer to Bella, and it took all the power that my mortal body held to keep me from pushing him back. Then, he said something to Bella in a low voice, so that no one else could hear.

Bella's eyes widened briefly, then she shook her head and glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice hard and steely.

"Of course you don't," James said with a wicked smile, then backed up from her. "While this has been fun, my friends and I have other business to attend to." James and the other three girls and boy turned and left, but not before James gave Bella a malicious wink. I was practically growling at that point.

Bella turned around and, shaking her head to clear it, looked at us. "We should go," she said quietly, still in a slight daze.

"What was that about, Bella?" Alice asked, a knowing smile on her face, while Emmett asked at the same time, "What did James say to you?"

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

"Come on, Bella. He obviously said _something_," Rosalie said,

"He said nothing…of importance. Come on guys, just forget it. We have work to do." And with that, she increased her pace and walked ahead of the rest of us, but not before I caught her peeking a glance at my questioning face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night passed in a blur. All I could really think about was our confrontation with James; why he was looking at her in such a longing way, why he held such a keen interest in me, what he may have said to Bella. Everything else was just a frenzy of running, hiding, talking, scouting the area, breaking in, breaking out, tagging this, trashing that, and so on.

By the time we finally got back to Bella and Alice's house, the only thing I wanted to do was find a couch and collapse onto it. Being a criminal is tiring.

As Bella was unlocking the front door, I saw her yawn slightly.

"Tired?" I asked with a smile. She looked up at me and gave me a sleepy grin in answer.

"Your mom's tired!" Emmett yelled as we entered the house.

"Emmett McCarty!" I heard Esme exclaim. Sure enough, she was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Carlisle. She had turned her head to watch us enter the house and was smiling slightly at our sleepy appearance.

"Hi mom," Alice said, walking over to place a kiss on her mother's cheek. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Your father and I were just finishing our movie. What are you doing home so late? And towing the gang behind you? Shouldn't you all be getting home?"

"Alice promised food," Emmett yawned, walking into the kitchen sleepily.

Esme sighed. "With Emmett in the house, I suppose I'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

We all laughed in agreement.

"Hey Bella, can I speak to you a moment in private?" Alice asked, a sudden spark in her eye.

Bella nodded hesitantly, and as Alice dragged her off to their room she glanced back and gave me a pleading look. I chuckled quietly.

"I'm going to find Emmett. He probably got stuck in the fridge again," Rosalie said, walking off into the kitchen.

"I need to sit," I said, walking over to the couch.

"Me too," Jasper said, following me and sitting at the other end.

We sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, too tired to speak on my part, when Jasper started singing. It was soft, and I couldn't hear the words, but it was soothing, and I felt my eyes slipping closed as Jasper's calming voice called in the lull of sleep.

**BPOV**

"What did James say to you earlier?" Alice asked as soon as we got in our room.

I groaned loudly. "I don't want to talk about it, Alice," I said.

"Come on, Bells. We're sisters. Sisters tell each other everything. At least _good_ sisters do," she whined, giving me that irresistible pout she knew I could never deny.

"He said that I love Edward," I said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

Of course, being Alice, this was a pointless hope. "He said _what?_" she said, her eyes growing huge in disbelief.

"You heard me, Alice."

"I can't believe he would say that!" she said, slamming her fist down on a desk beside her. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"Alice!" I exclaimed, shocked at her language.

"He's only jealous. That's it. He's jealous because you hate him but he thinks you love Edward." Then she turned to me, her eyes searching mine carefully. "_Are_ you in love with Edward?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, ugh….maybe. I don't know," I said, my thoughts scrambled and confused.

"Hmm," was all she said in response, then looked away, deep in thought. "He was jealous…and _he_ was furious…"

A huge smile lit up her face. "This should be interesting," she said.

"What?"

"Poor naïve Bella," she said sadly. "She can't even tell when two men are starting a war over her right in front of her eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward and James, silly. James has always been lusting over you, and though Edward tries to be a bit more gentlemanly about it, we can all tell he's the same way inside. Edward caught James watching you a little too closely for his liking on several occasions, and James saw that you had feelings for Edward. Now both of them will be at each other's throats every chance they get, and you'll be oblivious to the whole thing, as usual."

"Whatever, Alice," I said, shaking my head at her and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Bella," Alice said, and the tone of her voice was so serious I froze in my tracks.

I spun to face her. "Yeah?"

"I think Edward really cares about you, Bella. I just want you to find out exactly how you feel about him before you let it get any deeper. I don't want to see him hurt, Bells. Not again."

I was about to ask what she meant, but she just shook her head and turned away, walking towards her bed. I pushed away the sense of foreboding that crept over me and left the room.

When I got into the living room, I found Rosalie putting on her shoes and looking up at Emmett, who had an apple in his hand and was taking huge bites out of it.

"Make sure you don't choke, Em," I said, and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Bella," Jasper said, drawing my attention to where he was standing by the couch. "Edward fell asleep. Do you want me to wake him up, or…?"

I looked at Edward's sleeping form on the couch. His head was leaning against the arm rest at an awkward angle and his feet were curled around him like a cat's tail. He was just as gorgeous in sleep as he was awake, perhaps less because his intense emerald eyes were hidden from view. I found myself smiling slightly at him.

"No, that's okay. He's family anyway, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind," I said to Jasper. For some reason, that last comment seemed to bother me. Technically, he _was_ family, but not by blood. And Alice seemed okay with the fact that something may or may not be going on between her cousin and I, but what would Carlisle and Esme think? Would they be fine with it, as Alice was, or would they disagree with us having anything to do with each other and forbid us from seeing each other?

Okay, again, that was a little overdramatic. But it's still something to worry about. It could happen, you know.

I said a short goodbye to Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as they made their leave, but stayed in the living room, watching Edward as he slept. He was so silent and peaceful in his sleep. And also lifeless. He never moved or made any noise, unlike me. I would be chattering away by now. But that's not something to go spreading around.

A few minutes later, I saw Edward shiver, and walked over to a closet in the hallway to find a blanket. I draped it over his sleeping form and made sure it covered him completely so that he wouldn't be cold. Then, looking up once to make sure no one was watching me, I leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered. "I think I'm starting to love you."

* * *

**And we have a finished chapter! Applause, please!**

**Readers/Reviewers: *throw large ceramic ducks at author***

**Hey, I tried, and I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the delay. Everything's been hectic around here. I don't know if you high school kids remember being in grade eight, but it is NOT a very laid back year. I've just got a whack load of stuff going on right now for school, plus lotsa babysitting and company coming over, PLUS I'm moving in a week so there's lotsa that stuff going on.**

**I would like to formally apologize to all the people who hate or almost hate me for not updating. I was busy and I had a touch of writer's block. I ALWAYS get writer's block with EPOV, which is why I prefer writing everyone's POV but Edward's. Except my Edward less annoying than Twilight Edward and I don't want to punch him. As hard.**

**I had to go to orientation at Villy today (a high school), and I got a free t-shirt. That's SO gonna be my high school. Well, mostly because it's the closest school to my new house…but also it's a really nice school and they have tons of stuff (they have a five-hole golf course! I did not know that! And a greenhouse, and next year (I think) they said they're building a vineyard and they've got a drama program and this REALLY hot guy who was dancing and he did a flip and his shirt went up a bit and he had a six-pack. I was sitting in the front row so I got a good show :P He was SO hot. I really can't get over it. And there were hot guys EVERYWHERE there! It was fekkin AWESOME!) and all my besties are going there (except maybe Alex. She might go to SSS or Herman, cuz her daddy works at Herman, and I'm really sad cuz I don't wanna be away from Alex) and it's just awesome. The only downside is the V.P. who my parents hate, and from the stories I've heard, I hate her too. She was prejudiced against my brother. But now he doesn't go to school. Cuz he's a bum and he dropped out. But that's irrelevant!**

**Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations…**

**Sorry, listening to Starlight by Muse and I couldn't resist. Not as bad as when I did that a few days ago with Hello Alone by Anberlin, though. I didn't know the words, so I was like "Is this where the interstate ends in coastal towns like this? Dadadada…something something…" It was kinda funny.**

**Oooooh it's playing Jimmy Eat World now (iTunes, I mean)! Yay!**

**Yeah….not much else to say….**

**Was this the story I had the random Twilight questions for? Cuz if it wasn't, screw it, I'm doing them on this story now. Okay, this week's question (and if you review with your answer, the next chapter is dedicated to your awesomeness), in spirit of the movie, will be related to said topic:**

**Q: First of all, have you bought Twilight movie merchandise? And, if so, if you hate the movie, will you be destroying said evidence or just keeping it anyway?**

**A: Well, no, I have not bought any merchandise. I know, you're all gasping in your computer chairs now (like Sonic! He's my awesome spinny chair that everyone thinks is super comfy, cuz he IS super comfy!), but I have an excuse. The past few weeks, I have had literally no money. I've only had enough money to buy my ticket, and that's it. I was UBER disappointed when we went to Chapters (me and my friends, that is) and they had bookmarks and Team Jacob pins and I couldn't buy any because I didn't have enough money. It was very tragic. I do, however, have a picture up on my wall that I tore out of the back of a magazine from Cineplex. It's tacked to the wall and has my ticket tacked on top of it. It's the one of Eddie and Belly when Belly looks eight and Eddie looks like a psychotic rapist/murderer. I love it! And I think that even if I hate the movie I'll still leave it up on my wall at the new house because it's just that awesome. And I'll stick the ticket back on it when I'm done using it for admission.**

**Yeah, so there's my answer to the stupid and pointless question. Oh, and tell me what you make of this:**

"**If I was a poodle and you where a noodle, and I was a frog and you were a hog, then if I was a cat you'd be a rat, right?"**

"**Wrong. If you were a poodle I'd be a stroodle, if you were a frog I'd be a bog, and if you were a rat I'd be a flesh-eating termite with rabies and six hundred children."**

"**And if I was a horse radish you'd be a zucchini?"**

"**Precisely, my friend. Precisely."**

**Make of that what you will. I'm off to write a pre-script that we (being me, Alex and Miranda) can elaborate on so that we have a basis for plot development and the sparking of genius.**

**Lotsa Love and a Brownie (from my Orgasmic Brownie Machine),**

**Alexa -hearts-**


	7. Your Laughter Is Music

**Sorry it's a tad late, but I've been swamped with relatives and stuff to do the past few days. And I've also been writing more of another story. I feel guilty now. I meant to have it out, but the other one was just so much easier to write and I was right at the end of it and now it's finished and I can work on my fanfics more. But goodness, it has such a sentimental ending. Too happy. Well, not really, cuz the second guy she was in love with was the modern assumption of the reality of vampire and was gonna kill her and then tried to kill the third guy she loves but then they saved him and made him forget she ever existed and then she ended up with the first guy she loved but she's got a guilty conscience about what happened with the third guy…yeah, and that's really irrelevant. But I think it's good, and my editor person (my bestie Alex) thinks it's good, and I'm gonna post it on FictionPress, so if you're interested in checking it out I'll let you know. But ANYwho, most of you don't care and just want me to get on with the chapter. So here.**

**Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer **anaa** for continuously complimenting my work and reading…well, everything (Oh, and just a comment to you: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I'm glad you like Skittles, and no matter how creepy she is Tara is one of the good guys. She would never hurt Bella because then her quick-to-judge vampire cousin would kill her. Literally. But we love Eddie all the same, even if he DOES have problems with being judgemental. Oh, and you really need to get an account on here so I can REPLY! It's driving me crazy!), to the songs You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring and Womanizer by Britney Spears and Human by the Killers for being eternally stuck in my head (You've gotta let me know, are we human or are we dancer? My sign is vital, my hands are cold. And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer. Are we human, or are we dancer? Sorry. I'm listening to that song :P), koodoo for having the awesome button with the man with the mustache on it, Alex for buying me a Team Jacob pin (STOP THE JAKE HATE! SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLVES!), Adrian Ivashkov for being waaay sexy ("You know, I bet if we started making out right now, it would make him feel much better."/"Did you defend our love?"/"You might be surrounded by clouds, but you'll always be like sunshine to me."), Christian for being my new best friend ("What the hell kind of therapy are you in?"/"Yes. I'd cry into my pillow every night."), Jill for being Jill-ish ("…but you're so cool about it all, kind of like, "Yeah, I'm with this totally hot guy, but whatever, it doesn't matter."), and Dimitri for being a really tall, really ripped and really hot Russian guy ("There's probably a John Wayne movie playing somewhere that you haven't seen." "Nope, I've seen them all."/ "I care about you, Roza." (Am I the only one who melts inside when he calls her Roza?)). And yes, those last four WERE from Shadow Kiss. But hey, can you blame me? I'm still adjusting to the unlimited amount of awesomeness that is the Vampire Academy series.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. Haha, thick skull….sorry, I was watching Ghost Rider with my mom and my brother yesterday. I'm like "WTF? He rides ghosts? Get it? RIDES ghosts?" Yeah…don't ask.

_Soundtrack:_

_Guitar Vs Piano by Goukisan_

_**(Yes. I have a secret love for techno songs. It's a love I share with Jill (and Brian, who Jill gets the techno music from) and it's addictive. Like Dreamnation!! Oh gosh, that was awesome. I love that song. Shit. Now I have to download it. THANKS A LOT TECHNO LOVE! (I also love old rock. Like from the 60s to 80s. Rock is supreme.)**_

* * *

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Alice was already gone. Probably getting breakfast. I groaned and pushed myself out of bed. Time to face another day.

I trudged tiredly into the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair, immediately resting my head on the table.

"Ahh! Sleeping Beauty decides to join us," Carlisle said from the other end of the table, chuckling slightly.

"Why does it have to be day?" I mumbled.

"We need an excuse to see your beautiful face, darling," Esme said sweetly from her place beside Carlisle.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Alice plopped down beside me a few moments later and slid a plate of toast and eggs in front of me. "Morning, sleepyhead," she said cheerfully. Alice was definitely a morning person. I was definitely not.

"Shove it, Alice," I said, taking a bite of my toast then putting my head back down.

"Oh, look who else decided to join us!" Esme exclaimed a few minutes later. "Comfortable sleep, Edward?"

Shit. I forgot he was here. This should be interesting…and awkward.

"Very comfortable, thank you," he said politely, taking a seat across the table. "And you?"

"I had a nice sleep, thank you," Esme responded. "I think _most_ of us did." I could practically feel her eyes on me, but I didn't lift my head off the table. I didn't have the energy or the motivation.

I heard Edward chuckle across from me. I was sure his blazing emerald eyes were focused on my sleepy form, and I worked up the courage to lift my head and meet his eyes.

And then it happened – a spark, like electricity, that made me jump. I saw Edward flinch slightly as well, so I knew he had felt it too, but neither of us was able to look away. He held me in his intense stare that let me see straight into his soul. And I was immediately regretting everything we had let him in on. He was so pure, so innocent, so perfect, and I was tainting him with my wretched life. I was the last thing he should have in his life, and I needed to be out.

"Edward, may I speak with you privately?" I asked politely, but in a strained voice, as I rose from the chair.

"Of course," he replied, confusion entering his tone, and followed me out of the kitchen and down the hall. Once we were safely in my room, I shut the door and locked it before turning to face him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked before I could say anything. He seemed tense and guarded, but worried. He knew something was bothering me, and wanted to help.

"Edward, I don't think…" I took a deep breath to calm my frenzied heart. "I don't think you should have anything to do with me. I'm not…I'm not any good for you, Edward. I don't _deserve_ you."

"That's ridiculous, Bella," he said, taking an unconscious step closer. "What in God's name could make_ you_ think you don't deserve _me_? Boring, goody-goody, stay-home-doing-homework-on-weekends Edward?"

"Because you're perfect," I whispered. "Because you have a great life and lots of opportunity. Because you're way too good for me in every way."

I would have given him more excuses, except he covered my lips with his own, silencing me. I melted into the kiss, letting my lips move in synchronization with his. The longer we kissed, the more heated and passionate our embrace became.

Eventually, lack of oxygen forced us to break apart, and we just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Well," I panted, "that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

He laughed and kissed my forehead gently. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he scolded. "My beautiful, beautiful Bella. How could you ever think you aren't good enough for me?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he held a finger to my lips. "Let me finish,' he said gently. "How could someone so beautiful, and funny, and intelligent, and fierce, and interesting, and altogether amazing think that _they_ weren't worthy of _me_? You're perfect in every way, and I…I think I…" He frowned, as if concentrating very hard on what he was about to say.

"It's okay, I understand," I said.

He shot me a surprised look. "You do?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course. I think I'm in love with you too. I think I have been since the moment I met you, even if you _were_ particularly annoying to me at the time. But you're gorgeous, so it's excused."

He stared at me silently for a few moments, surprised, and I was afraid I had it wrong, that he wasn't really about to say he loved me. I was about to say something, apologize for making an assumption, when he laughed, shook his head, and kissed me softly.

"I really don't know what goes on in that head of yours," he said, "but I love you, so you're excused."

"You know you can't steal my catch phrase," I pointed out. "That's copyright infringement. I could sue you."

"Would you?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

I forgot how to breathe for a moment. "No, I don't think I would."

He laughed again, and I thought I had never heard such beautiful music. "It's funny how two complete opposite things mesh together so well," he said.

"Like electric guitar and piano."

He kissed my forehead gently, and I thought I would melt right there.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Well, if I love you, and you love me, and we both know we love each other and are planning on acknowledging the fact on a daily basis and allowing others to also acknowledge this, I believe a twelve-year-old would say we're 'going out'," he said in a matter-of-fact way. "Unless that bothers you."

"Hey, I have nothing against the word of preteens."

"You mean 'words'," he corrected.

I shrugged. "Whatevvs, home skillet."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but an expression of amusement and joy was plastered on his face. There was something I wanted to ask him about, but I had a feeling it was an unpleasant subject and I was loathe to wipe that look off his face. But, in the end, my curiosity won out.

"Edward, Alice said something last night about not wanting to see you get hurt 'again'. I was wondering what she meant by that," I said.

A distant look of hurt and sadness crossed his face, and I immediately regretted my question. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," I said softly.

"No. You should know." He took a deep breath. "A few years ago I started dating a girl from my physics class. She was pretty, scholarly and completely play-by-the-rules. She was pretty much your complete opposite." I laughed at that. "She never did anything reckless. She never skipped school to sleep in or handed in an assignment late. She got straight A's and was taking part in a Baccalaureate program. She was funny and smart and we got along perfectly. But I suppose she eventually decided that my gentlemanly ways weren't enough for her.

"One day, I went to pick her up for dinner and saw her talking to someone on her front porch. He looked to be about our age, and I later found out his name was Garrett. She said something to make him laugh, and he kissed her cheek and left. I saw the look he gave her, though, and I knew he wasn't a mere friend. I asked Kate about it, but she said there was nothing going on between them.

"I didn't see Garrett after that night, not until a different night out. Alice was spending the holidays with us out west, and she dragged me out to a club. While we were there, I saw Kate dancing with Garrett. And then…then she kissed him. But when they broke apart, she saw me, and I knew I had to get out. I ran for the first place I could think of where no one would find me, a small meadow in the woods **(YESSSS I finally worked the meadow into here somewhere. Hah. I said I would.)** I liked to go to for solitude. But, of course, she knew me too well, and followed me there. She told me that while I was a great guy, she loved Garrett and couldn't go on seeing him behind my back and hurting me anymore, and she broke up with me.

"I…I loved Kate, Bella. I loved her a lot. And after that night, I didn't think I could ever love another person. Alice always tried to convince me to date other girls, but I couldn't find the will to care about them. I spent all my time working hard and studying. And, in other words, I was miserable.

"But then I met you, and…words cannot describe the change. Every fibre of my being was telling me you were a criminal and a vandal and I should stay away, but I ignored all reasoning when I saw you smile. You're just so different from any other girl, and you inspire feelings in me that I haven't had since I was with Kate. Stronger, I think, than my feelings for Kate. And for that I thank you."

"Thank me?" I asked, confused.

"You taught me how to love again, Bella. But you must know, I won't be that easy to get rid of. Even if you cheated on me with…a dog **(Hah)**, I wouldn't leave. Not now that I feel this way."

"I wouldn't ever try to get rid of you, Edward," I said. "Where's the fun in life without Edward Cullen?"

He chuckled and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me. I was immediately consumed by his scent, a smell that should be illegal for its ability to so fully incapacitate a person.

"And what would love be without Isabella Swan?" he said less jokingly.

"Boring as hell," I responded, which had him laughing again.

"I love your laugh," I said, before I could thoroughly think the comment through.

He pulled back slightly to give me a confused look. "What?"

"Your laugh. It sounds like music." He continued to look at me as if I were speaking Polish. "Why do you look so confuzzled?"

"Confuzzled?" He raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Just answer the question, Cullen."

"I don't know…I guess I was just surprised you like my laugh. I always hated my laugh."

"How could you hate something so perfect?"

He smiled dazzlingly, and it felt as though a world of shadows had just been filled with unending light. "Come on, love," he said, pulling me towards the door. The feelings that coursed through me when he called me "love" are indescribable. "Everyone's probably wondering if you killed me and ate my soul."

"Ouch. Brutal choice of words." He chuckled again.

When we re-entered the kitchen and sat beside each other at the table, I thought Alice was going to have a heart-attack. Her eyes bulged impossibly when she saw my arm looped through her cousin's, and by the time we sat down she was just about ready to die on the spot.

"You two sort out…whatever?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Everything's perfectly sorted out," Edward responded with a smile that tugged at my heart.

"Mmhmm." Alice shot me a look, but I ignored her and started picking at the food on the plate in front of me.

The phone rang, breaking the silence, and Alice was up to get it in a flash.

"Hello? Hi Aunt Steph. Yes, he is here. Okay, hold on." She covered the receiver. "Edward, it's your mom."

He got up and took the phone from her. "Hey, mom."

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" She was yanking me up before I could respond.

Instead of going into my room, which Alice knew from experience had a very flimsy lock (she wouldn't let me change out of the dress she forced on me, so Esme picked the lock for me because I wasn't allowed to handle sharp things), she pulled me into the bathroom and bolted the door. The lock in the bathroom was better because Alice didn't want to risk people coming in to save me during my torture hours.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" she demanded.

"Whatever could you possibly mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play the 'I don't know' card, Bella. Did he ask you out?" she asked excitedly.

"If you're wondering if we're dating, then yes," I said, a smile spreading across my face,

"Ohmigosh!" she squealed. "So you love him, then?"

I smiled wider. "Yes, Alice. I do love him. With all my heart and all my soul."

"Oh, this is so awesome! I'm glad you _finally_ found someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to be single forever. You never went out and you never dated. I thought you were waiting for high school to be over so you could join a convent."

I shook my head at her. "None of them were right, I guess. They're all jerks."

"Except my cousin."

I sighed wistfully. "Except your cousin," I agreed.

"Hey, did you know Emmett proposed to Rosalie on Thursday night?" She changed subjects so quickly, it took me a moment to grasp what she had said.

"He did _what_?!"

"He asked her to marry him after they had dinner with her parents. They wanted to keep it a secret, but Jas saw Rose with the ring and she confessed to him, and of course he told me."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"Who, Jasper?" Alice asked, confused.

"No, Emmett. He usually tells me everything."

"They were apparently waiting to tell everyone as a group at a more opportune moment?"

"When, the night before the wedding?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, apparently it's more of a promise ring than anything. They're waiting till after graduation to start planning, and then they get to unleash the beast that is Alice in wedding mode," Alice explained, referring to herself in the third person.

"Is it okay if I hide in my room?"

She slapped my arm playfully, then sighed. "It's sad, isn't it?"

"What?"

"How fast everything's happening. It feels like yesterday we were out partying and being teenagers, and now we're suddenly adults." She shook her head. "It's like the world's chasing us with a bludgeon or something and we can't outrun it."

"What is it with you Cullens and the gruesome mental images?" I asked. "Eating souls, bludgeons, what next? A six-year-old with a blindfold and a chainsaw?"

"Hey, looks like you have some Cullen in you after all. We must be rubbing off on you."

"I don't want you rubbing anything on me!"

She giggled. "What if it was Edward rubbing something on you?"

I considered it for a moment. "Well, that's different, I suppose."

She laughed at me. "You're so silly, Tinker Bell."

"At least I'm not stark raving mad…most of the time."

Alice shook her head at me. "Hey, no school tomorrow, right?"

"Why not?"

"It's…you know."

Realization and desolation hit me simultaneously. "Oh. Right."

Alice immediately noticed my tone. "I'm so sorry I brought it up, Bella-"

"No, it's fine Alice," I said. "In fact, I think your aunt and uncle should come with us. They need to know the affect of death before they go judging me."

We walked back into the kitchen and I slumped down in my chair once more, resting my head in my hands.

"Bella thinks that maybe Aunt Margret and Uncle Lyle should come with us tomorrow," Alice said.

"I'll call them," Esme said.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Edward, who was now off the phone, asked confusedly.

"The graveyard," Alice said gently, afraid of upsetting me.

"Why?"

"Because six years ago tomorrow, my parents died," I responded.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Good? No? Tell me! I like reviews. Reviews make the world go round. No, wait, that's Fanta. Fanta makes the world go round. And Tom Cruise. I LOVE THAT OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL! Yeah, don't ask…Risky Business moment…**

**ANYhoodles, yeah, terribly sorry about not updating, but I totally spaced on what day it was, and then I had bucketloads of company over, so it kinda took me a while. Well, it's 2 AM right now, and I promised my mom I would go to bed at 2…so, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE review. I feel so unloved. It's definitely a blow to my self-esteem to see these stories that suck like mad and STILL have more reviews than mine. Does this story suck like mad? Eh, probably. But who cares? I don't. I'll keep writing anyway. I WILL BE RICH AND PUBLISHED ONE DAY! Yeah…being awake at early hours does strange things to my mental capacity.**

**Well, have lotsa fun going back to school next week! (Oh joy…)**

**Lotsa LOTsa Love,**

**Alexaaaaa IVASHKOV (I'm marrying Adrian and no one is stopping me! Not even Jill, who I bow down to! I WILL NOT BOW TO JILL WHEN TOM CRUISE KILLS ME! MWAH. Ha ha. Ha. Blah. Leaving now.)**


	8. Waiting

**Hello all! Guess what? I miraculously found the cause of my awful writer's block that I've been having for the past few weeks: I didn't have my hoodie! You know, the maroon one I fanatically begged my mom for for Christmas in reference to IEWIS (If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh – I'm sure most of you have read it, but if you haven't, GO NOW! Well, after the chapter of course. I love Miss Car (that's carmelinagunn to you – nah, just kidding. You can call her Miss Car if you really want). She's an ah-mazing writer and IEWIS is probably the best thing I have ever read. Better than Twilight. That's what I always say. Well, mostly because I love IEWIS Edward…and Twilight Edward bugs me. Actually, I love everyone from IEWIS more than the actual characters. They all need to go get some mental help. Therapy, maybe. Even Jacob (but that's only because of that THING – you all know who I'm talking about. I won't even go there. Not when I'm in such a great mood.). Yeah. I've always liked Pellinor better anyway. Even though it's thoroughly strange and takes a dreadfully long time to read (My favourite book series, and it takes me at least 3 weeks to read each book. Actually it took eighteen days for The Riddle (I counted….it was a while ago, okay?), but it's still the same idea.).**

**ANYWHO, back to my initial point. I, Alexa Boismier, have defeated my writer's block, and all I had to do was gather laundry for my mother. Who woulda thunk it?**

**So yeah, here's your chapter. I wrote most of it in class or at my aunt's whenever I had sudden inspiration but I never got around to typing it out until now. And Alex told me to post an author's note and call it Chapter…what is this one? Seven, maybe? Anywho, she said I should call it that just for fun. I was like, "Hah, NO. That would be so mean!" So see, I stand up for you people. Because I love you. Before you all, my life was like a moonless night…but I can't fight an eclipse. Heh, long story…oh, and also, she told me to leave a cliffie at the end of this chapter. She's full of MEAN lately (yes Alex, I hope you read this. FULL. OF. MEEEAN. Meaner than the time you were being all racist to the agility dogs. You racist bastard. (I apologize for language)).**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY SWEATER, BECAUSE WITHOUT THIS FAITHFUL HOODIE I WOULD NEVER DEFEAT MY HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK. I even have an idea for a speech topic! (I have a week to write my speech…and the topic was due a week ago…yeah.) I think I might do it on the blonde stereotype and how hair colour really has absolutely nothing to do with how air-headed you are, because – and I don't mean to brag; although it would be normal for me, considering I'm the Queen of Cockiness….that brings back memories of the list of Things I Wish I Never Said But I So Totally Did…hah, I talk like a blonde – I'm pretty darn smart a lot of the time. Actually, I'm mostly idiotic when I'm in a good mood. So, therefore, overly happy people (and I mean people who are like so happy it creeps you out) are the reason for blonde stereotypes. Cuz you know, the sunny hair of blonde people just make them that much more cheerful, so it's often said that they're more air-headed even though it's really just cuz they haven't been committed yet. ANYway, the chapter is also dedicated to The Killers for having awesome music and to Teddy Geiger for being REALLY FREAKING GORGEOUS and to my brother's hat for being the shitness.**

**Disclaimer – **I so own this chapter. And I own Pepsi. And I own YOU. But I don't own Twilight. Or the characters. I have no license to anything. Now, if it were Sherlock Holmes I wouldn't have to write this stupid disclaimer thing. I'm so bad at them. They're so…not funny. Like YOUR MOM! I'm sorry, it couldn't be helped.

_Soundtrack:  
Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar_

_**(The words don't really fit, but the overall mood of the song helped me to write this better. **__A Dustland Fairytale __**by**__ The Killers__** helped me a lot too.)**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Monday morning was a solemn one. Margaret and Lyle agreed to join us in the cemetery, and they allowed Edward to drive me there. The cemetery was about half an hour away, but with Edward's driving I wouldn't be surprised if we were there in ten minutes.

"You know the speed limit's sixty on the highway," I said, breaking the silence.

"I know," he said, still looking ahead.

"And you're going ninety-five," I pointed out.

"It would appear so," he stated, a calm look still on his face though I knew he found my complaint humorous.

"And why are we going thirty-five miles over the speed limit on a dreary Monday morning?"

He shrugged.

"Psycho-driving teenage boys are what killed America, you know."

"Really? I thought that was pregnant teenage girls."

"Nope. It was the psycho-drivers. Survey says."

We pulled into the cemetery and parked in a lot off to the side.

"And what does Bella say?" he asked, turning in his seat to face me.

"Bella says that as long as the boys are as good-looking as you are, a couple miles over the speed limit couldn't hurt anyone…that much."

He rolled his eyes. "That was really cheesy, even for you."

"So? I live for cheesy," I said.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me chastely.

I pouted. "That was only about half a second," I complained.

"Yes," he replied, "but we're in a cemetery and I don't feel as comfortable as others making out in front of the dead."

"They're _dead_."

"It's disrespectful."

I sighed, then leaned in and kissed him quickly but passionately. "Let's go," I said, hopping out before he had the chance to respond.

He was by my side in an instant, taking my hand and squeezing it gently as we made our way toward the secluded, shaded area of the graveyard where I knew my parents were buried/

When we were a few feet away I stopped and knelt on the grassy knoll over the graves, still holding Edward's hand.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," I said shakily, taking a deep breath and swallowing. "It's been a while now, hasn't it? I know I don't come out much anymore, but things have been crazy. School is still school, and my friends and I have still been getting into trouble. Well, not as much lately…but it's still the same. I know I haven't exactly done you proud, but I'm trying my best."

I paused and looked up at Edward. He had his eyes closed and was squeezing my hand gently. I stood up beside him and studied his face carefully. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on controlling some unpleasant emotion. I gently ran my fingers over his nose, his lips, his eyelids…

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. "It's kind of sad," he said, with a tragic smile on his face.

I frowned. "What's sad?"

"There are some things people take for granted that you had stolen from you," he said quietly, and my heart softened. "It's sad to see you have to be so strong for everyone else. It's sad that that you think they don't have much to be proud of you for."

"There _isn't_ much to be proud of," I said indignantly. "I'm a high school flunkee who gets in trouble with the cops every other day."

"You're beautiful, and brilliant, and you have really great friends who are just as misguided as you are. You have a _heart_, Bella, and that's more than can be said for some."

"You said that it's sad that I have to be strong," I said, "but if I'm not strong, who else will be?"

He wrapped his long, warm arms around me and pulled me close. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Bella," he said softly. "The world moves by fast, but people wait. _I'll_ wait for you."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. We stayed that way for a few more moments, before I disentangled myself from his arms and stepped towards the grave once more.

"Mom, Dad," I said. "This is Edward. He's sort of…well, he's my boyfriend. I wish you could meet him. You really don't know what you're missing. He's witty, and brilliant – sometimes I think everyone in the entire world but him shares the same brain, and this allows him to see in such a different and brighter light – and he could charm a snake with words alone. Oh, and get this – he's willing to take me just the way I am. That is quite possibly the most mind-blowing part. He takes care of me when I can't admit I need to be taken care of. He's there for me whenever I need him. He's like my guardian angel – and he looks like one too," I added, winking at him.

He smiled brilliantly, then stepped forward so that he was standing beside me. Taking my hand, he began to speak. I was so entranced by his voice that it took me a moment to register what he was saying.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I wish wholeheartedly that you could see your daughter now. To see what she's become. She thinks you have nothing to be proud of, but she's terribly mistaken. She's beautiful, like one of the divine, and from the pictures I've seen around my aunt and uncle's house she grew up to look like her mother with just the perfect splash of her father's features. She's extremely intelligent, no matter what her teachers say – although they don't actually read any of her work, so I suppose their judgment isn't worth much. She's kind-hearted, more so than anyone else I've ever known, and I could tell this the moment I met her. You should have seen how tender and loving she was to the kids at the children's hospital. She knew how much it meant to them, and understood how lonely and sad they were. She can connect to people she has nothing in common with and put a smile on anyone's face, especially my own. She's funny in a whimsical way and witty in a striking way that is so much different from her normally shy exterior.

"I think Bella is deserving of pride more than anyone I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because I love her. She's the most unique and amazing person in existence, and I think you should be and are vastly proud of her.

"If…if I may, I want to ask your permission to take care of her. Look after her as I'm positive you do every second of every day. She needs as much as she can help, after all."

A sudden breeze blew by gently, blowing my hair across my face. Pushing the brown locks from my face, I looked up at Edward and smiled gratefully. "I think they just said yes," I whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek softly.

He gave me a brilliant smile that stopped my heart, then chuckled and reminded me to breathe. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"I think I see everyone heading this way," I said, looking off into the parking lot where five distant figures were beginning to stumble this way along the path. I turned back to him. "Thank you, Edward," I said, gazing up at him with a soft smile spreading across my face.

"For what?" he asked. "All I've ever done is love you. Anyone can do that. Everyone _does_."

"You're wrong," I said. "You've done so much more."

"Like what?" he asked, pulling away slightly to give me a questioning smile.

"You always wait for me," I replied.

Only a week with Edward, and I felt as if someone set the world on fire. Everything was so much brighter, as if multitudes of angels were hiding in every crevice and crack of this sad, beautiful city.

Every day after school, Edward drove over to our house and everyone just hung out for several hours. We found out a lot about each other; his favourite song is Sing For Absolution by Muse **(It's such an Edwardy song! I've always thought this. If you've never heard it (although I'm sure lots of you have) you have to download it and listen to the WHOLE thing (I know the singing is really gay but put up with it until you hear the whole thing) and then try to tell me it's not Edwardy.)**, and he discovered that my favourite colour is the exact emerald shade of his eyes. (Which I told him quite confidently…nah, who am I kidding? I turned beet red and couldn't meet his eyes.) I hate indie music **(I personally love indie. Especially indie rock :P IT'S INDIE ROCK AND ROLL FOR ME! I'm sorry. That's just my favourite song in existence.)**, he hates soap operas. **(Again, nothing against it. I sometimes watch soaps when nothing else is on.)** I know every word of the Time Warp by heart **(I couldn't resist a Rocky Horror reference. "It's just a jump to the left! –jumps and knocks over crippled hobo- Oops, sorry Alex.)**, he's never spoken to a Canadian. Wait, what?

"You've never spoken to a Canadian?" I asked, astounded.

"I'm from California, love," he replied, and I got shivers that had nothing to do with the temperature when he called me that. "We don't meet many Canadians. If someone from Canada is visiting the States, it's more likely that they're going to Florida or, if in California, Los Angeles. They rarely visit San Diego."

"So what, do you have something against them?"

"What, Canadians?" He chuckled. "I don't know. I've never spoken to one."

I slapped his shoulder playfully. "I'm going to bring you to Canada one day and watch you keep up an entire conversation with a Canadian."

"Really now? And what kind of Canadian person will I be conversing with?"

"Hmmm…" I put a finger to my lips thoughtfully. "No girls prettier than me-"

"None exist, love," he interrupted.

"You _lie_," I said. "And no men prettier than me either."

"I don't think many men appreciate the term 'pretty' when used to describe their appearance," he said. "And besides, why can't the men be good-looking? Not that they'd ever compare to you."

I rolled my eyes at the latter comment. "Because you never know when a man will spontaneously turn gay," I responded. "One minute you'll be making out, the next minute he's jumping up, yelling, 'I'm gay!' and then running out the door to find a man to make passionate love to, leaving you alone on the couch feeling very upset and turned on."

Edward remained silent for a few moments, and it seemed as if he would combust at any moment from suppressed laughter.

"Has this happened to you before?" he finally asked somewhat calmly.

"Once or twice," I replied casually.

That did it. He began to laugh louder than I had ever heard, and I soon found myself laughing along.

"You're completely ridiculous, you know that?" he said, gasping for air.

I shrugged. "Meh, I try."

After a few moments the door opened, and upon seeing the two of us in a hysterical fit of laughter on the floor, Emmett immediately asked what he had missed.

Edward and I looked at each other, calmed, and simultaneously responded, "Nothing."

Immediately all of us were laughing. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came to sit on te couch behind us while Edward and I remained on the floor.

"Hey guys," Alice said, "party at the Beat this weekend. Friday or Saturday night?"

"What is she talking about?" Edward asked me softly.

"The beat is a huge club downtown," I explained. "We helped the manager's little sister find her way home when she got lost one night, so we get to pick the parties and stuff like that."

"That's awesome," he said. **(I've always wanted to hear him use the word "awesome", but he never does. It made me sad.)** "Can it be on Saturday night, though? There's kind of somewhere I want to take you on Friday night."

"Of course," I responded. _He wants to take me somewhere?_ My pulse quickened.

I raised my voice a little so I could be heard over Alice and Emmett's arguing. "Hey guys, can the party be Saturday?"

"Why?" Jasper asked, studying me curiously. I always hated when he scrutinized me like that. I told him so and he apologized, looking away with a slight smile on his face.

"I dunno, I just think it would be more convenient for everyone. Lots of people go out on Friday nights. And besides, there's never anything to do on Saturdays. We can spare the people of their perpetual boredom."

"Do _you_ have plans for Friday, Bella?" Alice asked, noticing (unfortunately) the strange tone to my voice when I mentioned that.

"Perhaps." I smiled.

"And what do these plans entail?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. **( I almost said "cocking" an eyebrow, but that made me laugh inappropriately at my own immaturity, so I decided against it.)**

"Me and Edward. And _none of you_," I replied, turning to smirk at Edward. He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to his side.

"Ooh, you want some alone time with Edward?" Emmett teased. "No problem. We'll leave you alone. Just be safe," he threw in, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I pulled off my shoe and threw it, nailing him square in the forehead.

"Ooh, nice aim," Rose said, wrapping an arm around a now sulking Emmett.

"You know, most people don't commend someone for physically abusing their boyfriend," Alice said. "I wouldn't. You know, if I _had_ a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Jasper said, snapping his fingers. "That reminds me. Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," Alice replied, shrugging nonchalantly, but I knew Alice well enough to know she was fit to burst with happiness.

"Awesome," Jasper said.

"Okay, that was a boring and unmomentous way to ask someone out," Emmett said, shooting Jasper the "when-was-the-last-time-you-had-your-head-checked" look.

"So? Some people don't need everything to be theatrical. Alice knows, and may have known for quite some time, that I love her. And I know she loves me. In fact, I think everyone's known for a very long time. We spent so much time together and were so close already that we may as well have been dating for several months now. What're a few words in comparison to that knowledge?"

Alice beamed at him and snuggled closer into his side. "Nothing compares, Jas, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Then she turned to glare pointedly at Rose and I. "Just so we're clear, no one throw anything at Jasper."

"What?" Rose asked. "He's my brother."

"And Jasper's too nice anyway," I said.

"I'm too nice?" Jasper asked, pouting.

"Sorry, doll face," I said, making his pout more pronounced.

"It's okay, Jas," Alice said. "I'll buy you a shirt that says, 'Do I look nice?' and we'll just have you make grotesque faces at everyone who passes and their nightmares will be so awful that they'll deny that you were ever nice."

"Am I supposed to take offense to that?" Jasper asked.

"Where do you people come up with this stuff anyway?" Emmett asked.

"She's got the whole Cullen Gruesome Imagery thing going on," I said.

"That and I steal from eBay," Alice replied. "It's called plagiarism. It's one of the seven deadly sins."

"No, Alice, darling, you're thinking of envy," Jasper said, patting her hand.

"Or she could be thinking stealing," Rose put in, but Alice was already responding to Jasper.

"Isn't jealousy already on there?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, aren't they the same thing?" Alice asked.

"Well, no. Envy is – wait. Why am I having this discussion with someone who was raised with Christianity when my parents were atheists?" Jasper asked.

"Well, you _did_ go to a Catholic elementary school."

"Only because there were no other schools where we used to live."

"Well, I didn't ask your parents to be atheists," Alice said, "just like no one asked me to draw Bella being drowned in ducks in my notebook instead of paying attention in Sunday school. It's just one of those things you do."

"That's cruel, Alice, that's really cruel," I said, placing a hand over my heart. "You _knew_ I was afraid of ducks when I was younger. No wonder Carlisle and Esme sent you to therapy when you were younger."

"They sent you too," she countered.

"Only because I had odontophobia and the dentist was a frightening man so they couldn't get me to go to the dentist's office."

"You were afraid of dentists?" Edward asked, amused.

"And teeth."

"That's fairly irrational, you know," Jasper said.

"No it isn't. Dentists invented the electric chair. Who knew what kinds of other torture devices they had locked up in the storeroom just waiting for my arrival?"

"You had – and still have – a very twisted mind, my friend," Emmett said.

"I grew up with Alice," I defended.

"Ahh," he said, "that explains it."

"So you were afraid of dentists, teeth and ducks. Anything else I should know?" Edward asked.

"Alice. I was definitely terrified of Alice. And this guy who lived at the end of the street with a two-foot white mohawk who ended up doing my grandfather's eulogy."

"Oh yeah, I remember that guy," Emmett said. "My parents accidentally ran over his cat and he was caught nailing its corpse onto the door of our shed. I haven't been near that shed since."

"Ouch. Tough luck, man," Jasper said.

"Bella used to pass that guy every day to come over here," Alice said. "She would run in the front door and look out the window for about eight minutes to make sure he didn't follow her."

"I was being precautious."

"Didn't he talk to you once?"

"I thought we agreed not to discuss this, Alice." I glared at her.

"He asked her where the nearest dog park was and called her Tea Cup."

I slipped off my other shoe at whipped it at Jasper, hitting him in the center of his chest.

"Oww," Jasper said under his breath, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"What did you do that for?" Alice asked, glaring at me.

I gave her my most annoyed look. "We don't talk about that anymore," I said slowly, as if Alice were mentally depraved.

Alice picked up my shoe from Jasper's lap and studied it carefully for a moment, seeming deep in thought. I moved so that I was sitting in Edward's lap.

"Throw the shoe at either of us and you'll wake up tomorrow with green hair," I threatened, my eyes narrowing to slits. The shoe slowly slipped from Alice's hand and she reached up to grip her hair protectively.

"Last time Bella threatened Alice like that it took trips to six different hair salons to get her hair back to normal," Emmett explained while I chuckled evilly.

"You're vicious," Edward concluded, pressing his lips to my temple.

"But loveable," I said.

He smiled. "Very much so."

* * *

**Yeah, so lame ending, I know, but my mom's gonna yell at me to sleep soon, so I have to get this over with.**

**I know Jasper's way of asking Alice out was kinda blahhh, but it just seemed the only thing to do. I'm not even sure where that came from…heh. Normally I'd be like "Hah…no, that doesn't work" but at the time I was writing, it fit perfectly. I don't know. I was messed up when I was writing that middle part. Everything before my WB is just fuzz. Hah. Fuzz. I can't use that word anymore…**

**ANYwho, I have to go do some stuff before I get kicked up to my room for the night.**

**Love You Alls!!**

**Alexa –hearts-**


	9. Time Is Running Out Fast

**It has been a while, my friends. Yes, I know, I'm awful. What can I say? It's an over-stressed talent of mine. I'm also an expert procrastinator and I'm considering entering the Douchebaggery World Championship. But anywho, enough of that. I am here, as you may have guessed long before I did, to give you yet another chapter. Happy? I should hope you are. I work my azz off for you people. But even if you're ungrateful, I'll still love you. Mostly because I'm hyper. Does it show? No? Yes? Doesn't matter. COMMENCING THE WRITING SEQUENCE!**

**Random Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Sears for having this fantasmic dress that I REEEALLY want to buy for grad, my parents for giving me a 100 dollar gift card to the mall (schnazzy, right?), my Uncle David for being alive (at the moment), my Geo teacher for being merciful in ways that my other teachers are not (even if she does teach the most pointless subject), HMV for having Peter Pan in stock (I bought it :P), The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for being all sorts of fabulous, myself for finding more brilliant synonyms, my brother for getting me a lollistick with a birdy on it, my cat for sleeping, Never Miss A Beat by Kaiser Chiefs for being a very funny song, THE SINGING and THE HOST for being AMAZING and any synonym for said adjective, my amazing glasses and turtle face and Miranda for being my amazing glasses and turtle face twin. –exhales-**

**DISCLAIMER!! **I am in no way affiliated with the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer. But I do own a new Orgasmic Brownie Machine and a very amazing sockhammer. And I prefer The Host anyway. TEAM O'SHEA ALL THE WAY! –glares enviously at Wanda and hatefully at Jared-

* * *

_Soundtrack:_

_Time Is Running Out by Muse_

**Saturday – 12:06AM**

Time seemed to be running at a deadly pace; everything blurred around me, as if I were the only stable thing and everything else was in a race for the hour. I was confused and disoriented; surely it shouldn't be happening this fast. _Why_ was everything happening so fast? Where had time gone? Had I gone along with it, or was I trapped in the empty gap between now and then, past and present; or maybe I was present, and all else was future.

All I knew for sure at that moment was that this night should have never happened. And it most certainly shouldn't have happened so fast.

**Friday – 3:42PM**

"No, Alice," I said, glaring at the pixie's attempt to sneak up on me with a curling iron.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined, pouting at me. "I just want you to look nice for your first date."

I blushed. "It's not my first date!" I screeched.

"Oh hush, Bella, don't deny it," Alice teased. "At least admit it to me – your very own sister, practically."

"It's not my first date," I said firmly.

"_Bella's never been on a date!_" Alice yelled so that most likely everyone within a hundred yards of the house could hear.

"Shush!" I clamped my hand over her mouth, but the damage was already done. Emmett was in the room in a second, trying to hide the fountain of laughter that was threatening to burst forth.

"Aw, Bellsie, you've never been on a date?" he teased. I glared hatefully.

"It's okay, Bella. We're all friends here; no secrets among friends," Alice said, the end lapsing into a singsong voice.

"I can't believe you've _never_ been on a date!" Emmett exclaimed. "I mean, seriously, _look at you!_ If I didn't have Rosie I'd be all over you, darling."

I rolled my eyes, a blush still colouring my cheeks. "Thank you, I think."

"Now come on, Bella," Alice said, pushing Emmett out of the way and stalking towards me. "I need to fix your hair."

I leapt up on the bed as Alice approached. She attempted to follow me, and I dived off the other side of the bed and into the hallway, rushing down the hall in the blink of an eye.

"Jasper, hide me!" I commanded and I skidded into the kitchen, pulling Jasper in front of me like a shield.

"So Bella, did I hear correctly?" he asked, not at all disconcerted by the fact that I was using him as a shield. "Have you really never been on a date?"

"Shove it, Jas," I muttered. He chuckled lowly.

"Jasper, move out of the way," Alice said, her voice low and menacing. I squeaked.

Jasper, sensing that my obvious horror at the prospect of Alice armed with a curling iron far outweighed Alice's unnatural desire to curl my hair, planted himself more firmly in front of me. "Alice, I love you, but Bella's my little sister. I can't let you near her. I can already feel the emotional scarring this is going to cause her; it's sickening."

Alice lowered the hand with the curling iron. "Come on, Jas. It's just a game. I won't really do anything," she purred.

I could feel Jasper's resolve weakening, and began desperately pleading with him. "Please, Jas, don't do this to me. Don't let her charm you. She's an evil, lying con-artist . Don't believe-"

But it was already too late. Jasper hesitated a moment longer, then slid slowly out from in front of me. I gulped audibly.

A wicked grin spread across Alice's face. "Thank you, Jazzy," she sang sweetly, then lunged for me.

She was a second too late though; just as she lunged I hopped up on the counter and slid through the window above the kitchen sink that we always kept open.

"Bella!" she yelled, but I was already speeding down the street. Anywhere but in the clutches of my ultimate enemy.

**Friday – 4:08PM**

"Anywhere" ended up being the park on the other side of town. It was a small, warm-feeling park that betrayed nothing of the maleficent actions of the suburban gangs. It was as if this one park, this one piece of paradise, were cut off from all outside forces attempting to corrupt its peace.

For the most part, the park was a huge circular stretch of grassy hills leading down to a riverbank. Tucked away in the corner was a small jungle gym for children. Trees were planted randomly around the area, and there were several signs nailed to their trunks: _Dogs allowed. Park Open 7AM-9PM Monday-Saturday. Do not litter._

I made my way leisurely towards the jungle gym. Once there, I sat gingerly on a swing and began to sway absentmindedly, allowing the peacefulness and quiet of the deserted park to engulf my every thought and feeling.

It was a long time before anyone found me, and thankfully it was not Alice.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, coming to sit on the swing beside me.

My swinging came to an abrupt halt and I turned to glare at him. "Traitor," I hissed, then turned away and began to swing again.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," Jasper said, trying to sound earnestly, although his almost hidden laughter prevented it. "I thought she was really going to leave you alone."

I snorted. "You obviously don't know Alice," I said.

He was silent. I looked over at him; a deep frown was set on his face, and his eyes were glossy, as if he were going to cry. I immediately stopped swinging.

"Jas, what's wrong?" I said softly.

He turned to face me. "I _don't_ know her, Bella," he whispered so softly it was hard for me to hear. "I don't know her, and it hurts."

"That's ridiculous," I said. "You've been friends for years. You have to know her."

"Not like you know her," he said. "Not like Emmett knows her. Not like Rose knows her."

"I've lived with her since I was twelve," I said. A look of guilt crossed his face and he started to apologize, but I held up a hand. "It's fine. And Emmett's known her for longer than you have, and Rose just had more opportunities to stay the night because she isn't of the male gender." He smiled slightly.

"Come on, Jasper," I said, turning my whole body towards him and taking his hands in mine. "You love her, and that's enough. It doesn't matter if you know everything about her. That's part of being in love with someone: getting to know who they really are."

"You speak as if you have experience," he said, smirking. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"You're fine not knowing everything, Jas," I said. "I haven't seen any two people so wholly in love with each other – besides Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett – since…well, since my parents were alive, I guess."

"Bella, why do you never talk about your parents?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, you're changing the subject," I said quietly, and he laughed. "C'mon. I'm going to be late for my hot date tonight."

"Hot date?" Jasper laughed.

"Yes. I have a date – and yes, if you'll stop patronizing me, it is my first – and he's hot. Hence, hot date."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That was _so_ cheesy, Bella."

"I live for cheesy," I said brightly, then hopped off the swing, pulling him with me. "Come along, Jazzy, we have business to attend to. You must help me prepare for the groveling that is to ensue."

**Friday – 5:01PM**

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I walked in to see Emmett and Rosalie watching a movie on the couch. "I must beg forgiveness."

"She shut herself up in your room and refuses to open the door until you properly apologize.

I sighed, trudging towards the door at the end of the hallway.

I rapped the faded wooden door lightly with my knuckled. "Alice? You in there?"

"Oh, so _now_ you return," she said bitterly, her voice muffled from the door blocking out conversation.

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry. You know how I don't like scalding hot metal near my head for long periods of time. And I really shouldn't have run away. But I really, really need your help to get ready. I'll sit still and everything." I paused, but there was no response. "_Please_ Alice?"

There was the faint sound of clicking, and the door opened. Alice stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. "No complaints?"

"Now, I can't guarantee _that_ much," I said hesitantly.

She sighed, then backed out of the way and gestured for me to enter the room.

**Friday – 6:27PM**

"Where _is_ he?" Alice asked for the umpteenth time, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Relax, Alice," I laughed. "He said six thirty; you're three minutes fast."

"Shut up," she snapped, and everyone laughed. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_: Alice, with Jasper practically attached to her arm; Emmett, with Rosalie seated in his lap on the couch; and Esme, holding a mixing bowl and threatening not to feed anyone if they didn't bugger off. Carlisle would have been there too, I'm sure, but he had to work the night shift at the hospital.

The soft sound of tired rolling up the driveway had Alice leaping towards the door. She wrenched it open and called, "You're late, Edward Cullen!" I heard the distinct sound of his symphony of laughter edging towards the house; involuntarily, I scooted back from the door.

Jasper caught me by the arm and smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Isabella Marie," he said, catching me off guard and making me smile. He had called me by my full name for two years after he met me, knowing it peeved me off. But now the name held no teasing, only gentle reassurance.

"I know, Jas," I said, smiling back.

We heard Alice squeal from outside and Jasper winked at me before releasing my arm.

When Edward entered the house, I was sure my intake of breath could be heard throughout the entire room. There was nothing particularly new about his look; his shirt may have been a bit more expensive, maybe. And its emerald colour almost matched his blazing eyes. But this wasn't what had me hyperventilating. It was his eyes themselves; the emotion that clouded them darkened with lust as he took in my mid-thigh skirt (which I had never worn before and I only owned from one of Alice's insane shopping sprees) and V-neck blouse, and it may have been the most attractive reaction he had had to my appearance so far.

His voice seemed to be an octave lower when he spoke. "You look _amazing_, my Bella," he said softly.

I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself," I responded.

He extended an arm to me. "Shall we go?"

I smiled and looped my arm through his. "I believe we shall," I said with a smile.

**Friday- 6:55PM**

"You are _not_ bringing me here."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hopelessly (yet sexily) messy hair. "Bella, I'm trying to do this right. And in order to do this right, I have to take you to the most expensive place within my budget."

"And you chose _here_?" I asked, my tone questioning his sanity. "There's no way you can afford this. No way."

"Bella, my father is a neurosurgeon," he said impatiently. "I can afford an awful lot more than you think I can."

"My father was a cardiothoracic surgeon and my mother a paediatric surgeon, but that doesn't mean I go spending _this_ kind of money on people who've eaten fast food on every outing they've been on," I retorted.

"Come on, Bella!" He was now clearly annoyed. "Just this once. For me. Please?"

"Fine," I huffed. "But _I'm_ buying desert."

He smiled. "Who said anything about desert?"

"I did," I said. He chuckled and steered me through the large white doors of the most expensive and famous restaurant in New York City.

**Friday-**** 7:20PM**

"So, how's life?" I asked Edward as I self-consciously placed another piece of ravioli in my mouth. I had never been conscious of my eating before, but I get a boyfriend and poof! every bite has to be painstakingly neat.

"Life is pretty good, I guess," he said. "My parents want me to come back to California."

I dropped my fork. "What?" I demanded, my voice hoarse.

"Relax. Bella," he said, covering my hand with his own. "I asked them if I could stay for a few more months."

"And what did they say?" I asked anxiously.

He smiled, and I felt my body relax. "They said it was fine. Actually, they're coming down here in a couple of weeks." He paused, and looked down at our entwined hands shyly. "And I was wondering if you wanted to meet them."

I felt like doing cartwheels. Edward wanted me to meet his parents? Edward _freaking_ Cullen? Was this some cruel joke intended to entertain the gods, or was I the luckiest person in the universe?

"_Of course I want to meet your parents!_" I nearly shouted it. Smiling excitedly, I squeezed his hand as he looked up. I was grinning like a fool, but what did that matter?

His smile seemed to match my own. "Really?" he breathed.

"Of course!" I squealed again. I sounded like a four-year-old on Prozac.

He chuckled joyously and brought his lips to mine, rendering me incapable of thought. I could still feel his smile curled against my lips, and after supressing my shock lifted the corners of my mouth to match his.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Bella," he panted after an unexpectedly intense makeout session.

"You look like a little boy who just had caffeine and is ready to whizz himself at any moment," I said, my smile growing at his laughter. "I have a pretty good feeling how you feel."

"I just…" He trailed off for a moment, the smile not leaving his face even when a look of concentration passed over his eyes. "I was afraid it would be awkward, asking you to meet them when we've known each other for so short a time."

"Hey, you've met my parents. Time for you to return the favour." I laughed slightly, but his smile faltered, and he looked down.

I put a finger under his chin and lifted it. "Sorry, that wasn't the right thing to say," I apologized softly.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked suddenly, quietly. I felt my heart lurch. "What happened to them to make you so sad? And angry?"

I tore my hand from his face and looked away, blinking back tears. Of _course_ he would know. How could he not see it? How could anyone not see it? And, being as curious as he is, he would ask me.

"We're not discussing this. Not on such a nice night," I said, trying not to snap at him.

He took my hand. "I'm sorry, Isabella," he said sincerely. I raised my head and saw the ashamed look on his face. Smiling slightly, I kissed his cheek.

"It's fine, you had every right to ask. I just don't want to ruin our date with depressing stories. I don't want to remember _this_ being the night I finally revealed my tragic sob story," I explained.

"You've never told anyone?" he whispered.

"Of course not," I said. "Carlisle and Esme know for legal reasons, but besides us and my personal record no one knows the truth. Alice has been trying to get it out of me for years."

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked gently.

"Alice? She'd tell Jasper, and Jas would tell Emmett, and Emmett would tell Rose, and then I'd be a charity case. I don't want my past broadcast to the world." I paused, fighting the lump in my throat. "I've come to like the life I made for myself. But still…if things had been different….it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" His gaze was innocently curious, not searching. He wasn't demanding an answer, but I knew for the life of me I couldn't deny him one.

"Because if things had been different, I would have never met you," I said softly, putting a hand to his cheek.

**Friday - 8:14PM**

"It's been so long since I've been to the city," I said, feeling the breeze caress my face as I admired the lights of the famed New York City and the way they reflected off the glassy surface of the river separating the islands.

"It's not really all it's cracked up to be," Edward said absentmindedly from my side, his hand entwined with mine. We were walking along the riverside.

"Really? And how is that?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Really I was just asking for an excuse to hear his voice. It was so strange, a tone that no human boy should ever have; and yet here he was, fully human, and emiting this god-like sound.

"The people are rude, you have to be extremely rich to afford anything, the air is so thick with pollution I can _taste_ it, and there are so many noises you can never sleep."

"One never comes to New York City expecting _sleep_," I scoffed.

He glared playfully at him, and I mocked fear.

"What're you thinking, Cullen?" I asked him.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked suddenly.

"Not really," I answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"There's still something left of this date, and I intend to woo you," he answered, pulling me back towards where we parked his beloved Volvo.

**Friday – 9:23PM**

"When you said you intended to woo me, I think I forgot to mention that spending six minutes in an elevator wasn't going to cut it," I said, smiling at Edward.

He looked put out. "It's taking too long," he said impatiently. "Elevators in San Diego never took this long."

"Elevators in San Diego probably weren't traveling ninety floors and carrying fourteen passengers whose stops were all long before the top," I said. He scowled at me.

The elevator dinged, and the doors finally slid open. We were in a spacious lobby, devoid of all human life.

"This way," he said, pulling me by the arm.

When I found out we had to climb another two flights of stairs, I was not impressed. "This better be good," I mumbled.

Oh, it was more than good. It was _amazing_.

At the top of the staircases was a glass door with "Exit" marked above it. Edward chuckled lightly at this, then pulled the door open and gestured politely for me to proceed.

When I stepped out the door I was greeted by a frigid breeze that carried several scents I could not register. I shivered, but continued to walk out, more fascinated every second.

When I realized I was on the roof, I laughed at the sheer ludicrousy of this entire night. Of course Edward Cullen would bring me on the roof. Of course.

I walked farther out, so that I was almost standing on the edge of the building, and forgot how to breathe.

Spread out around me I could see every tiny point of light in the entire city. It shone beneath me like a crowd of fireflies, flickering and dancing in the night, refusing to stop or rest. Stars illuminated the sky, shining as brightly as the city beneath me, so that I couldn't discern where sky met earth.

I turned to see Edward still standing in the doorway, observing me with a gentle love I couldn't begin to comprehend. "It's beautiful, Edward," I whispered, my eyes blurring with tears at the luminous scene before me. It was like the most careful and masterful of painters had captured the essence of beauty and painted it across the skyline just for this moment.

"The city is yours, Bella," Edward whispered in response, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around me lovingly. "It's as if the two of you are twins. You're the more beautiful, of course."

I snorted. "Is that the best you can do? It's tremendously cheesy."

"I thought you lived for cheesy," he said.

I smiled, turning in his arms so that we were face to face. "I do," I whispered, capturing his lips with my own.

This was perfection. This was bliss.

But, as every peaceful moment in my life prior to this had, it whooshed by in an avalanche that intended to crush my soul.

**Friday – 9:57PM**

**JPOV**

"What do you think Edward and Bella are doing?" Alice asked for the umpteenth time.

I love Alice, I really do, but her relentless questioning can be tiresome.

"Edward's showing off and Bella's swooing. What else?" I responded, rolling my eyes. It was probably true.

She squealed. "I wonder what they're doing. Something hopelessly and terribly romantic, I guess. Edward always did go way over the top for everything. And once you factor in that he's never been on a real date before…" she trailed off. "No, never mind," she quietly amended.

I sensed something was wrong from her tone. "Alice?"

She sighed. "Edward had another….girlfriend, I guess you could say. She really, really hurt him, and I had to be witness to that. It was awful. I've prayed every day since then that nothing like that will ever happen to me."

I pulled her closer into my side. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Mary Alice Cullen."

She grinned brightly.

"Oh, stop with the mushiness," Emmett said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, then began to chatter incessantly. I was only half listening to her; something about making his life torture when it came time to plan for their wedding.

At first I didn't notice that something was wrong. I hadn't really been paying much attention; I was thinking about my future with Alice. A very preoccupying consideration, if you must know.

But when Alice suddenly stiffened beisde me then went slack, I turned to her immediatley, gripping her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"Alice? Alice!" I tried to get her attention, but she was mumbling and shaking all over.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked frantically.

"She's having a seizure," I explained, putting my fingers to her wrist to feel her pulse, then lowering her to the floor and rolling her onto her side. "Where's Esme?"

"She left to go grocery shopping," Emmett said shakily, his face pale with fright.

"Emmett, call 911, then Carlisle, then Esme. Rose, help me make sure she doesn't vomit."

Emmett dashed from the room, and I could hear him giving frantic instructions to the operator on the other line.

"Alice, Alice…" I continued whispering her name as I stroked her face, wishing fervently that it had been anyone, _anyone_ but her cursed with this affliction.

"Will she be okay?" Rose asked me quietly, fear colouring her usually bored tone.

I met her eyes steadily. "She'll be fine, Rose," I whispered. "She always is."

**Friday – 10:05****PM**

**BPOV**

Edward was standing close enough beside me that I could feel his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

"Hold on," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open as I tried to supress my laughter.

"Emmett?"

I froze, my laughter abruptly gone. Emmett would only call if there was an emergency. We had made an agreement, back when he first started dating Rosalie, that if either one of us were on a date the other would only call in an emergency.

"_What?_"

My blood ran cold. I searched Edward's face, and it was devoid of any colour.

"Yeah. Hold on," he said, then handed the phone to me wordlessly.

"Emmett?" I asked cautiously, my voice trembling.

"_Alice. It's Alice_," he said frantically. I began to shake with anxiety and fear.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked.

"_She's having a seizure. Ambulance is on its way, should be here any minute now. I called Carlisle and Esme too. Jas said it's pretty bad, but it's been worse before. Why didn't you tell me?_" His question left me momentarily lost for words.

"Alice made me promise not to. I wanted to, but she thought you'd all treat her differently for it."

"_How does Jasper know?_"

"He came over in the middle of an epileptic fit once. We made him promise not to tell anyone."

"_Thank God he was here, else she'd be dead._" I heard the door slam open from the other side of the line. "_Ambulance is here. Meet us at the hospital?_"

"I'll be there," I promised, then hung up the phone, handing it back to Edward silently.

"We have to go," I said quietly, looking up at him.

"I know," he responded, turning and heading for the door.

Fate sure did know how to ruin a perfect night.

**Friday – 10:25PM**

"Why does the hospital have to be so fucking far away?" Edward growled as he sped down the busy New York City street.

"Calm down, Edward," I said quietly.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" he yelled. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to calm down? My cousin is in the hospital from an epileptic shock, and nobody ever informed me prior to this moment that she had epilepsy!"

"I would have, but she made me promise-"

"This is more important than a stupid promise, Bella!" he roared, barely paying attention to the road. "What if Jasper hadn't been there, Bella? She could have been seriously hurt! She could have _died_!"

Tears blurred my vision, and I fought all instincts that told me to shrink back into my seat. "I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered, my voice thick with tears.

He looked over at me, and upon seeing the tears that streaked silently down my face, his expression turned to one of guilt. "No._ I'm_ sorry Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He stroked my cheek, gently wiping away my tears with his thumb. "You were just trying to be a good sister," he said softly.

If Edward hadn't cared so much, if he hadn't been more worried about paying attention to me than watching the road, he would have seen the Prius that sped around the corner, going about fifty over the speed limit. He would have swerved then pulled over, hopped out of the car, and looked back to see if the car had hit anyone. He would have hopped back in the car, swore at the crazy driver, and sped off to the hospital.

Instead of any of that, the unlucky driver and passenger greeted by the Prius's brilliant lights were us.

**Friday – 11:23PM**

Darkness danced around me, clouding everything. Where was I? _Who_ was I? What was going on? I wasn't privy to answers to any of these questions, and was doomed instead to linger in the darkness, waiting for the words to form that would bring me back to light.

**Friday – 11:57PM**

Everything blurred painfully into focus, and I squinted against a bright light above me.

"Oh thank heavens, she's awake," I heard someone breathe from beside me.

I tried to turn my head to see them, and was greeted with a pain so sudden and intense that I screamed.

"Shh," Esme soothed, looming above me. She placed a dainty hand on my bandaged cheek. "You're alright, Bella. You're _alive_."

Blinking, my eyes flickered around the room, registering that I was indeed in a hospital.

"Where's Alice? Is she alright?" I asked, disoriented.

"She's fine," Esme answered. "Jasper's with her. She just had a bit of a fit, but she'll be perfectly okay. She's worried sick about you, though."

"Me?" My brain felt muddled, unable to retain a strand of conscious thought.

"Yes, darling. You. Don't you remember?" she asked softly.

"Not really."

She took a deep breath, then smiled sadly.

"There was an accident. You were hurrying to the hospital, and there was a drunk driver turning the corner. The two of you didn't see him in time, and couldn't swerve out of his way."

"Two of us?" I asked, confused.

"You and Edward, dear," she said, a frown wrinkling her face.

It all came back suddenly then. The fight, the tears, the lights…

"Is everyone alright?" I gasped, closing my eyes.

She hesitated, and that was all it took to spike my panic attack. My heartbeat was registering off the charts on the monitor beside me, but I paid it no mind.

"Is he alive?" I asked frantically, dizzy with nausea at the thought of all the things that could possibly have happened to him.

"Gosh, dear, yes. He's perfectly alive."

"Then what's wrong?" I bellowed. "What aren't you telling me?

"He's in a coma," Esme said, and everything stopped.

* * *

**Oooh, how bout that my pretties? A whole ten pages, just for you! Actually, partially for me because it was fun to write. But that's beside the point.**

**I realized that in the last two chapters I've been saying Edward's from San Diego, but in early chapters I said he was from Washington. We're disregarding Washington. If I have the time I'll go back and change it, but it's more convenient if he's from California. Okay? Okay. We're good.**

**I have March Break next week, and I'm most likely going to be in Georgia, so I won't get the chance to update. But, now that I've got to a part that I actually find interesting to write, I may be able to update more frequently. I can't make any promises, especially considering third term starts right after March Break and I have a whackload of work to do (build a bridge out of popsicle sticks by April 14 for History, a huge project for Geography by May, plus grad's in less than sixty days and we MUST prepare!), but I'll really try. But this is just getting to the good stuff!**

**Anywho, I must go write a note for Science now. But I'll be back with new chapters soon! At least, I'll try. Which is about as good as it gets.**

**Lotsa Love and Zdravo! (my new favourite goodbye. It's Romanian. I think.)**

**Alexa –hearts and a brownie-**


	10. Accidents and Dreams

**Good news, everyone! Hah, I sound like the Professor from Futurama. I love that guy. "Good news, everyone! I've taught the toaster to feel love!" Yeah, he's entertaining. **

**Anywho, while away on my vacation I got bored and wanted to do something constructive, so I wrote out the plot outline for the rest of the story! I think it's rather interesting. I like it. Doesn't matter if you like it or not, so long as I'm pleased with it. But I do hope you enjoy it. It's some of my best plot yet!**

**Unfortunately, because of the creation of the plot outline, I have come to realize that there are only four chapters and an epilogue left. Depressing, eh? I do wish I could drag it out longer, but there's just no way. It wouldn't be good if I tried to drag it out.**

**So, on that note, I will be…70 percent focused on this story for the next few weeks! (10 percent margin for Aro, 10 percent margin for Wicked (which I was supposed to update in JANUARY, so you can all allow me that ten percent), 10 percent for my History project that I'm going to fail if me and Miranda don't start working on it)**

**And so, as I so often say in my annoying and fanatic matter, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Random Dedication Time! This chapter is dedicated to whoever liked the last chapter and reviewed, Casper (who always chose me over Felicia), Jumper (who ran away from me), Ross for my dress (It's green! 8D), and The Used for being a really superb band.**

**Disclaimer – **I own all species of Gresh-Batlings and my shoes and PEPSI, but I am not affiliated with anything in the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own The Host –sigh– but I'm working on it! And I may possibly co-own an alternate ending to Blood Promise (Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series, unreleased fourth book (GO READ NOW!)) if all does not turn out well…

* * *

_Soundtrack:_

_Inevitable by Anberlin_

_**(I like this song, and it also SORTA fits with the chapter….a teensy bit. I dunno. I was going to do another song, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. So, if somebody could please remind me in a review or something that the soundtrack for the next chapter is Simple Life by Carolina Liar, that would be great. And also if someone could remind me later that chapter eleven's song is Amsterdam by Anberlin, that would be great as well.)**_

It took a few moments for the world to return to me. I felt Esme shaking my shoulder and felt the vibration of the monitor as it droned out the same continuous tone, but I could hear and see nothing. I wasn't breathing. Everything had gone by so fast, and now it was as if time had stopped and I was frozen in the same moment, the same horrible, terrifying moment, for the rest of eternity.

And then I opened my eyes.

"…How?" I whispered, my breath coming in sharp gasps. "Wh-what happened?"

Esme sighed in relief at my responsiveness, then sat beside me, taking my bandaged hand gently in hers.

"When the two vehicles collided, he must have jumped to cover you. He received most of the impact. He has head trauma."

"How long?" I asked, knowing she would understand my question.

"We don't know," she whispered, and I saw a tear slip down her cheek. But I was too far gone in my rage and pain to feel any pity.

"That's not good enough!" I stormed. "You _have_ to know! The doctors have to know! _Someone_ has to know! _I will not lose him!_"

I began to shake violently, sobs racking my body. I curled into a ball on my side and wrapped my arms around my knees, wishing to disappear. Wishing to die. Wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright," Esme said, wrapping her comforting arms around me and rubbing my back. "He'll be fine. Everything will be all right."

"No it won't," I moaned. "Nothing will ever be alright. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Edward." I began to sob heavily, and was unable to talk.

Esme stayed with me, whispering soothing words in my ear, until I finally cried myself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------x

Three days and much pain medication later, I was deemed well enough to be discharged. I thanked the doctor profusely, then turned to Alice, who was sitting beside my bed.

"Can you help me out?" I asked, gesturing to my hospital gown.

I had broken my arm, fractured a bone in my leg, and received several bruises, cuts and lacerations. There were pins in my arm, as well as a cast, and I had a cast and crutches for my leg. I was so bandaged up I looked like a three-year-old had gotten hold of masking tape and I was the only person around.

Because of my injuries, I was unable to change by myself. This also meant that I would have to get help showering. Thankfully I had Alice around.

Once I was dressed, Alice and I left the room and headed down the hall.

"Can I see him?" I whispered as she led me through the halls.

"You need some real food first," she replied, though I could hear something hard in her tone.

She brought me to the hospital cafeteria and had me sit down while she went to get me some food.

"And Bella finally emerges from her Hobbit Hole," I heard Jasper say as he scooted in beside me.

"Jasper, how many times must I explain?" I asked, faking exasperation. "This is not Lord of the Rings and you are not the King if the Tree People."

"Tree People? Way to mock my species, Bella," he said, putting a hand over his heart in offence.

I shrugged (painfully).

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"I've been worse," I replied, and he nodded.

"Alice is really taking it hard," he said offhandedly.

I froze. "What?"

He sighed. "She's blaming herself for the accident. She thinks that since you were rushing to the hospital because of her, it's her fault the accident happened."

"But that's ridiculous!"

"I know," he sighed. "Although put yourself in her place. You would blame yourself too. You blame yourself in _your_ position, even though you're technically the victim."

"But it _is_ my fault," I whispered. "If I had told him, he wouldn't have got mad at me, and I wouldn't have been upset, and he wouldn't have tried to console me, and we would have been able to dodge that car."

Jasper shook his head. "Let's not get into this now. Although personally, I blame the drunk guy driving the lunchbox." **(Jeff Dunham reference...the car was a Prius...)**

Alice returned just then with my lunch and smiled halfheartedly when she saw Jasper.

"Hey, Jas, didn't know you were still here," she said, slumping into her seat across from us.

"Had to make sure my best friend was okay," he said, gently wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Jasper."

"I-I'll be right back," Alice stammered, standing up so quickly she swerved dizzily for a moment before assuring us she was okay. "Umm…bathroom break."

I nodded as she sped away.

After a moment, Jasper looked at me and asked, "Shouldn't you go talk to her?"

I shrugged (again, painfully). "If she wanted to talk to me, she would have asked. I think this is something Alice needs to deal with herself before she talks to anyone about it."

Jasper sighed. "I wish she'd talk to me. I want to help. Guess she sees how much of a failure of a boyfriend I am, too."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about, Jasper? You _are_ aware you were the only one – other than Carlisle, Esme and I – that could save her from permanent mental trauma, that could help her in that situation, and did so. Right?"

Jasper gave me a confused look. "Yes, and…?"

"_And_," I said, "She always confides in you her secrets. Always. You know more about her…probably more than I do, even, and I'm her _sister_. You've always been her best friend, Jas, and she loves you. Is that not enough?"

"I guess so." Jasper closed his eyes. "I was so scared, you know. I've never been more afraid in my entire life."

I sighed and ran my undamaged hand through my messy hair, a habit I had picked up from – well, you know. "I know, Jas. I was scared too. Every time I think for sure it's the end, that it's worse than the last and she'll never recover from it."

"Is that possible?" Jasper asked, his voice reduced to a frightened whisper.

"Sometimes." I noticed the look on his face, and smiled reassuringly. "The doctors are insistent that it can't happen with her case. It's not severe enough. You have nothing to worry about, Jasper."

He sighed with relief. Then, pausing for a moment, he said, "I was scared for you too, Bella."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked.

"You were…" He closed his eyes. "You looked so…_fragile_. I've never seen you so fragile, so _breakable_, before. It scared the life out of me. I don't…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Bella. You're my best friend. You've always been my best friend."

As I watched him struggle for words, I realized how much I had always depended on Jasper to hold me together. How much we _all_ had. He had always been the empathetic one, the shoulder to cry on. He had held all our problems in strong arms, and not once had I ever considered that he may have had his own.

I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. "I'm so sorry, Jasper," I whispered.

He looked up at me, surprised. "For what?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I've always dropped my problems on you, and never once stopped to wonder if maybe you had your own. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "It was _my_ choice to help you, Bella, not yours. It's just the way I am. My problems were never real problems to me, anyway. You and Alice and Emmett and Rose were always my top priorities. You all always had bigger problems than I ever did, anyway."

"How could Rose have problems you didn't? You're _twins_," I said, furrowing my brow.

"There was always a little more expected from Rose than there was from me. And not just from our parents. Guys always expected her to put everything on the table at the snap of their fingers, just because of how she looked."

"Are you saying your sister looks like a slut?" I asked, raising my eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah. Totally a whore," Jasper deadpanned. Then, continuing on with the earlier conversation, he said, "You don't have to worry about me, Bella. I've always been perfectly content with what life has to offer me."

"I understand that. I just can't help the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach." I sighed.

"Well, would it make you feel any better if you bought me a cookie?" Jasper asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Always, Jas."

----------------------------------------------------x

I walked into the bathroom to find that Alice had locked herself in a stall and was trying to muffle the sobs.

I sighed, and rapped gently on the stall door. "What's wrong, Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard some shuffling around, then a faint clicking as she unlocked the door. Alice emerged from the stall, mascara smeared down her face in rivulets and her nose bright red.

"I look like Rudolph the fucking Reindeer," she choked out, catching her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Alice, look at me," I demanded. She continued to stare pointedly at the wall. "Look at me!" I yelled, my voice ferocious. She jumped back slightly, then hesitantly looked up at my face, her eyes wide with fear.

My face softened, and I held her face in my hands as I said, "What is wrong with you, Alice?"

Tears streamed relentlessly down her face. "It's all my fault," she whispered, her dark eyes shot through with a regret that strangled my heart.

"No, it's not," I said fiercely, releasing her. "Alice, that's bullshit, and you know it."

"But-"

"No!" I turned away from her, gripping the counter to steady myself. "You have epilepsy, Alice. It's a disorder. You couldn't have prevented it, no matter how much you're convincing yourself you could. No matter what you did, you still would have had that seizure. _We_," I refrained from saying his name, to hold myself together long enough to convince her, "would have still come rushing to the hospital. It still would have happened. It was inevitable."

Through the reflection in the mirror I saw Alice shake her head, slowly and stubbornly, and I let out a frustrated huff, pounding my fists on the counter.

"What do you want me to say?" I bellowed, not bothering to hold myself together anymore. "Do you want me to admit that it's all my fault? Because it is, you know. It's all my fucking fault. I should have known he would have been mad at me for not telling him about your problem, I should have known he'd yell, I should have known he'd unintentionally place all the blame on me, and I should have known I wasn't strong enough to keep from letting my emotion show! I haven't been that strong since I met him, and dammit, I should have known!"

I pulled back my fist expertly and smashed it into the mirror, too frustrated and angry and tired and heartbroken to notice how the glass painfully slid against my knuckles, making rivulets of blood slip down my hand. Then I turned, leaning back against the counter, and began to sob, shaking so hard I barely had the strength to remain standing. Eventually, I slid to the ground. I was so far gone in my pain that I didn't notice.

I knew Alice was yelling something at me, becoming panicked when I was unresponsive. The truth is, the building could have been in flames and I wouldn't have noticed. I stayed curled up under the counter, rocking myself back and forth gently as harsh sobs continued to rack my body. Every intake of breath hurt, and I just wanted it to end.

I was vaguely aware of doctors lifting me from the floor and putting me on a stretcher, but I was too weak to fight them off. I just lay there, blank to the world, relishing in the comfort of my own mind.

_I closed my eyes, feeling the delicate snowflakes pierce my skin. I had never seen snow so light, so gentle. Each flake resembled tiny fairy lights falling from the sky._

"_It's so pretty," I said, smiling hugely up at my father. He grinned back warmly and took my hand._

"_This is life, Isabella. This is everything I always want you to have. Always," he said, looking ahead into the empty park._

_I didn't understand why the conversation had taken such a solemn turn. "What do you mean, Daddy?" I asked, my voice sounding small compared to the miracle snowflakes falling around us._

"_Well," he said hesitantly, still looking away. He was never good with emotional things. "One day you might have to live without us. And when that day comes, I want you to be happy. I want you to be safe. I want you to live. For your mother, for me."_

"_I promise," I said, holding out my pinky for him. He chuckled lightly, and hooked his much larger pinky onto mine._

"_Let's head back, kiddo," he said, taking my hand gently in his own. "Your mother's probably waiting."_

_Pulling me along by his side, we walked through the snow-veiled park towards our home, and my mother._

_Unfortunately, my father was never good with goodbyes, either._

_--------------------------------------------------------------x_

Light shone through my eyelids, making everything glow a dull orange. I groaned, pulling my good hand up to cover my eyes.

"She lives," I heard someone say from beside me. I was still only half conscious, but I could have sworn it was Emmett.

"Somebody turn the freaking light off," I grumbled, attempting to open my eyes and blink a few times from behind the shield of my hand.

"And she speaks, too," Rosalie said lightly, as she crossed the room and flicked the large overhead light off.

I heaved a sigh of relief and removed my hand from my eyes. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting automatically to the not quite complete darkness. There was a small table lamp on to my right.

"You alright, Bella?" Alice asked anxiously, leaning over me.

I met her eyes, and guilt flooded me as I realized how frightened she was. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, looking away.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all crowded around my hospital bed, looks of concern plastered on their faces, though they tried to hide them.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why do you all look as if I'll die or scream or something at any moment?"

They exchanged glances, and Jasper cleared his throat. "Uh, Bella, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

I frowned. "I remember talking to you, then going off to look for Alice, then…nothing."

"Nothing?" They exchanged glances again.

"All I remember is…I dunno. Fragments of a dream."

"Do you suppose it could have been what happened yesterday?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Not possible," I said. "The dream was about my father."

Alice's eyes widened, and she looked worriedly at the others. "Bella, you haven't dreamed about your father since the night after…you know."

"I know," I said slowly. "That's why it's so weird. I don't really remember it." I frowned, and paused for a moment. "I don't think it was really a dream. It was more of…a memory."

"Of what?" Alice asked gently, watching my face with concern.

I closed my eyes. "The night before they died," I said, my voice seeming to ring in the silence that followed.

My eyes suddenly flashed open. "Why the hell do I feel like someone ran a truck over my hand?" I said, turning my head painfully to try to get a look at my left hand.

Jasper was the first to recover and answer me. "There was an accident yesterday. You punched the bathroom mirror."

I love how my friends and I use the word "accident" to refer to someone completely and totally losing control of themselves.

"Oh, great," I muttered, lifting my hand for inspection. It was heavily bandaged, and a few spots of blood seeped through the white gauze.

"Do I have to pay for that?" I asked, honest concern in my voice.

Emmett laughed. "No, honey. The hospital has insurance for a _reason_."

I sighed. "Good."

It was at that precise moment, when my eyes roamed over the room, that I realized this was a two-person room.

My heart froze when my eyes fell on the bed on the left side of me.

The figure had a cast on one arm and a brace for both legs. There was a large white bandage wrapped around their middle, and smaller bandages covered the body, especially the head. The monitor beside the bed beeped faintly, but there was no movement from the patient.

And, of course, who could this be but the man I had been asking to see for several days now?

My eyes flashed shut tightly, but I was unable to chase the image of Edward from my mind. I knew now why no one had wanted me to see him.

"Bella," someone said calmingly. I opened my eyes and turned them on the person who had spoken, who happened to be Rosalie. Hmm. I thought only Jasper could sound so calming in the hardest of times. Well, they _are_ twins.

Rosalie's question broke me out of my musing. "They wanted you to try talking to him," she said softly, gently, soothingly. "Sometimes with coma patients, that's all it takes to wake them up. Well, that and a few days of rest."

I nodded, then sat up slowly and cautiously. In my haste to be out of my hospital bed before, I hadn't waited for all my wounds to heal, most importantly the slight head trauma I had received.

I rose from the bed in one (ungraceful) movement, then, at an achingly slow pace, made my way to Edward's bed.

It was even worse close up; his wounds seemed that much more amplified in severity, and his bright, deep emerald eyes were cut off from the world by smooth eyelids that seemed at this point to be closed for the rest of eternity.

I sank into the chair beside him, gently taking his right hand, which was unharmed.

"Hey, Edward," I said softly, watching his face for any sign of recognition. Nope, none so far. "We're all kinda worried about you. I'm _really_ worried about you. Suffered quite the hit, didn't you?" I smiled halfheartedly. Then my face - and words - became serious. "Edward, please wake up," I whispered, hating the desperation in my voice. Hating how he didn't respond. Hating all of it. "_Please_ wake up. I need you. Always will. Please, just _live_. For me? Please?"

My dream came flashing back to me, the memory of the most horrible day of my life. "I want you to be happy," I whispered, echoing my father's words. "I want you to be safe. I want you to _live_. For me. Please."

And then his hand moved in mine.

It was just a twitch, a brief, meaningless movement, but it was enough. Tears streaked down my face. "You'll wake up soon, Edward," I whispered, smiling as the tears continued to make their path down my cheeks. "And when you do, I'm going to kiss you senseless."

----------------------------------------------------------------------x

Days passed by in a flurry; what felt like weeks were merely seconds, and what felt like seconds were whole days.

In the end, I discovered that a whole four days had passed, and still Edward had not waken up and no one had debriefed me on what I had said to Alice the night I lost my cool.

Emmett and I were sitting on my cot, which had been pushed up against Edward's (comfort reasons), and playing cards. Emmett was attempting to learn Cheat, and failing hopelessly.

"One King," I said, placing down my card.

"One two!" Emmett said, slamming his card down and almost sending the rest of the cards flying.

"You're at Ace," I said.

He frowned. "Oh." He smiled, and slammed his fist down on the card, still placed at the top of the pile. "One Ace, then!" he said, not bothering to change his card.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheat."

"Okay, how come you're so good at this?" Emmett questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm magic, Emmett," I responded in perfect deadpan. "I'm good at everything."

"Not _everything_," he challenged. "I could get more chicks than you."

"Emmett, Bella could pick up twice the amount of chicks you could with the snap of her fingers," Jasper said as he entered the room. "So, did he lose yet?"

"Unfortunately, no." I sighed. "You know, Jas, it would really help if I had an extra player…"

"No way," Jasper said. "This is not a game for the weak at heart, and everything about me pretty much screams weak heart."

"It's not that bad," Emmett said, examining his cards once more.

"Then why are you being destroyed?" Jasper asked.

Emmett glared at him and refused to answer.

"Two threes," Emmett said, attempting to place down the cards.

"Em, it's my turn."

"'_Em, it's my turn_'," he mocked, pulling his cards back.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my cards and getting up to stand by the window.

"Aw, come on, Bella. You know I'm just joking," Emmett said, walking up beside me.

Suddenly very tired, I turned and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks for keeping me company, Emmett, but I think I just want to be alone right now." The word _alone_ caught in my throat, and Emmett smiled sympathetically, gave me a smile, then left the room, dragging Jasper with him.

I cleared the cards off the bed and lay down, turning to face Edward. "Why won't you wake up?" I whispered. I closed my eyes, absorbed in the comforting sound of his steady breathing, and soon fell asleep.

----------------------------xX

I felt a light tug on my sleeve and bolted upright, making my head spin and black dots dance across my vision.

Ever since my parents' death, I had always been hyper alert during sleep, and was able to wake up if someone so much as _breathed_ on me.

I waited for the dizziness to subside, then turned over in the direction of the tugging. This caused me to nearly fall off my cot.

Staring straight into my eyes with his bright and _very much alive_ emerald ones was none other than Edward Cullen. One hundred percent awake.

* * *

**Oooh, I really like this chapter too. Do you? I hope so. Things are getting interesting in my fantasy land. I think it's my recent book intoxication. What with the books I bought and The Singing and Evermore and Max and (hopefully very soon, I have to wait to borrow it from someone) City of Glass, my fantasy world is working overdrive. I'm temporarily situated in the very colourful and interesting and humorous Pattersonland, where everything has wings and is fully equipped with a built-in self-destruct. Yeah…long story. I have an overactive mind.**

**ANYWHO. I don't really have anything else to say…except that this was fun to write, and I'm hooked on getting through the rest of the chapters of this (it's fun! Like when I got overobsessed with Reclusion…except more fun! Reclusion was too depressing. But it was freaking amazing to write. But this is more amazing to write. I'm thoroughly enthralled in this. Like I'm enthralled by 3OH!3. They're a good band.), and I had a good vacation, and I may be delayed in writing a TAD bit (not delayed like usual, though. Delayed like by a few days) cuz I have to finish building a popsicle stick bridge with Miranda. Miranda who told me about freaking Sebastien that I love. Stupid Sebastien. Bastard had to make me love him, and he's TOTALLY evil. Evil's hot, though. **

**DOESN'T MATTER. Point is, review (please? I'll personally make a dedication to every person…ooh! I'll have the chapter in sections and I'll have it labeled with the people who it's dedicated to! So, if you review, you get a special part of the chapter dedicated to you PLUS (when I get to starting it, which will be probably tomorrow if I don't get City of Glass by then) a sneak peak of the next chapter! Come on, people, I'm giving away presents now! Please?**

**Lots of Love and More of my Quirky Goodness,**

**Alexa –hearts-  
A.K.A. Canada's favourite psychopath with a turtle face and cool glasses and (hopefully?) writing skill AND CURLING SKILL! I have talent. I so got a point. And no one else did. Only me and Cori. That was pro.**


	11. All We Know Is Falling

**Okay, I can't stop writing! This is sick, man. I'm usually not compelled to do anything, but I keep like daydreaming and picturing how everything can go, and every time I get near a computer I'm like "OMG I HAVE TO WRITE!" And (except in the one situation when I had Max and City of Glass, which were AMAZING, btw) I mope more severely than I used to when I can't get on the computer. And the internet's being stupid. And when my brother was hogging the computer yesterday I finished Demon In My View (which had a very clever ending. "What do you want to do about it?" Hah, that was great. If you've read it, you know what he wants to do…hah, LOVE Aubrey. Evil's hot these days. Like my weird attraction to Sebastian aka THE OTHER BOY. Oooh, foreshadowing….anywho, that's not important, cuz he's a Godless douchemonster. WHEN WILL I STOP STAYING THAT?!)) ANYWHO. The point is, I am back with another chapter, and it will be killer. Because I said so. WORSHIP ME! You know you want to. Why? Because I'm dead. It's a proven fact. Plus I'm magic. Plus I'm arotastic. Plus I write for you. So ha. You can't deny it now. And now for my random jumble of words: OMGCOCONUTSAREPURPLEANDINVISIBLELEAVESANDMUSHROOMLANDINPATTERSONLANDANDIWANTTOEATBARBIEANDSPAAAAAAZZINGBREAKDOWNBREAKDOWNFOREVERTHESICKESTKIDSTHREEOHTHREEIWANTAPONYANDONWITHTHECHAPTER!**

**And cue the Random Dedications! This chapter has various sections for which certain reviewers are dedicated. It is also dedicated to Max ("This is my brain: O  
This is my brain after making out with Fang: o" THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!), Demon In My View ("That's called sadism, and I think it's a psychological disorder." "So are suicidal tendencies." Hah….I hate Fala. Wow…I can't even remember whether or not she died…and I read it last night….), 3OH!3 (Starstrukk, I Can't Do It Alone, Punkbitch, Don't Trust Me, Richman. That list proves why they're great), City of Glass for being AMAZING. Seriously. Favourite book ever: The Singing (don't know why, but the Pellinor series has always been my favourite. It's addictive…and yet the books take so long to read…except the last one). Then The Crow. THEN City of Glass. Then The Host. I'm too lazy to work it out past then. But honestly, it was SO good. AMAZING. And I love Jace. He's second on my list, right after Ian. Because Ian doesn't frustrate me at all, and Jace frustrates me immensely. And then Dimitri comes after that. He frustrates me occasionally. But he's…never mind. IT'S JUST SO TRAGIC! AND SEBASTIAN (if that's who you really are! Work your mind around that conundrum, my friends) IS A GODLESS DOUCHEMONSTER! Why do I keep saying that? Oh well, it's true. He literally IS Godless. And I can't say why because someone might want to read the books. But really, if you get to reading City of Ashes and think "GOD, this is frustrating" then wait till you read City of Glass. You'll SCREAM. It's torture. Pure and agonizing torture. So yeah…and…uh…whoever's still reading. This is for you….  
Disclaimer – **These things can go do something anatomically incorrect with themselves. (City of Ashes quote there…or was it City of Bones? I can't remember. Whatever one it was, it was Jace who suggested it, so you know it's an awesome quote. Not really a quote though…it was an actual line. It said "Jace suggested he do something anatomically incorrect with himself." It was funny. I have LOTS of CoB/CoA/CoG quotes. "Mom and Dad won't be pleased that you traded your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog."/ "You know what they say: there are no straight men in trenches." "That's atheists, jackass. There are no _atheists_ in the trenches."/ "You're here! Have some of this!" "Is it going to turn me into a rodent?" "Where is the trust? I think it's strawberry juice. Anyway, it's yummy. Jace?" "I am a man, and men do not consume pink beverages. Get thee gone, woman, and bring me something brown." "Brown?" "Brown is a manly colour. In fact, look-Alec is wearing it." "It was black. But then it faded." "You could dress it up with a sequined headband. Just a thought." "Resist the urge, Alec. You'll look like Olivia Newton John in _Xanadu_." "There are worse things." Best quote ever. I have it memorized. I was reciting it today. Yeah, you're jealous.)

* * *

_Soundtrack:_

_Indiana by Forever the Sickest Kids_

_**(I was gonna do Simple Life by Carolina Liar, then this song was playing and it just clicked, like magic, and I knew I had to use this song instead. It doesn't really fit that much, but it…I couldn't go against my better judgment. Amsterdam is still the song for the next chapter, so if someone can remind me…?)**_

**EPOV (This is for me, because I love me and I think I deserve some appreciation)**

Bella gaped at me in shock for several long moments, before smiling gently and taking my hand delicately in her own.

"How are you, love?" I whispered hoarsely.

"_You're_ asking _me_ how _I'm_ feeling?" she laughed, but didn't answer my question.

I silently appraised her. She two cuts running in lines down her cheek, and a few other small cuts across her face. Her right arm was in a cast, and her left hand was heavily bandaged. Her left leg was in a cast and I wondered where her crutches must have been.

"Yes," I responded seriously, also noting the dark circles around her eyes.

She sighed, running a hand over her face. "Honestly, I feel like shit. But it really doesn't matter."

I was about to yell, but remembered what had happened the _last_ time I had yelled at her, and tried to keep my anger in control. "Oh?" I said, my voice calm and controlled. "Why is that?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately, or did you just wake up?" she asked me, her tone bitter.

"I just woke up. When I noticed you, I woke you up."

She gave me a look that was impossible to interpret. "Look down, Edward," she sighed.

My head was propped up enough to do this, and what I saw made me gasp. I was bandaged all over, and had a broken leg, much like Bella.

"I can't even feel it," I murmured in wonder. "Only my head and my ribs."

"It's the morphine," Bella said. "They're pumping so much into you; it's surprising you feel anything at all."

I looked back up at her. "What does this have to do with how you feel?" I asked.

"Reverse our situations." I attempted to picture Bella like this, and the pain that surged through me was unbearable. Even seeing her as she was now pained me to extremes.

"I see your point," I muttered, and she laughed. Then her face cleared for a moment before her expression became slightly sad.

"I was so worried," she whispered, looking away. "I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up."

"I wanted to tell you," I said back in a rush. "I wanted to let you know I heard everything, that I would wake up. I just…something wouldn't connect. I couldn't get the words into my mouth. They died in my mind."

She smiled. "I'm just happy you're going to be okay," she said, tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them furiously. "How many more times am I going to freaking cry this week?" she mumbled.

I frowned. "You've been crying?" I asked softly.

She looked up, met my gaze, and smiled softly. "I didn't take news of your condition well," she said. "Then I had a…accident. Then I reacted badly to seeing you. But it's not a problem."

I watched her for a few moments before asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She took my hand and gave it a very gentle squeeze. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Any pain I may have felt is eased by your presence," I said, smiling at her.

She blushed.

"So, what all have I missed?" I asked, trying to move on to a lighter subject. However, Bella's face drained of all colour and she began to stammer.

"Well…I…uh…"

"She wouldn't know," Alice said, standing in the doorway with a tender look on her face. "She can't remember."

"Can't remember?" I whispered.

"I…something happened," Bella began slowly, "and then I went unconscious. When I woke up, I had no memory of what had happened. I remembered going off to find Alice, and then- nothing."

I glanced up at Alice, giving her a questioning look. She, in return, shot me a glare that said we'd discuss it later. I looked back down at Bella.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered gently, putting my hand gently to her face.

She pulled away, an appalled look on her face. "_You're_ sorry?" she said, her face, if possible, whiter than before. "After all I've done to you? After what happened? Edward, why in _hell_ would you be sorry?"

"After all _you've_ done?" I said, shocked. "_What_ are you talking about, Isabella? You're not the one who very nearly got us both killed. You're not the one who was a horrible monster just seconds before we almost died. You're not the one-" I broke off and looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet her gaze.

"If I hadn't gotten upset at something that was _completely_ my fault," Bella said, as if nothing I had said even mattered, "none of this would have happened."

"You're being ridiculous!" I burst, turning back to face her, immediately ashamed when she recoiled from the rage on my face. But no way was I about to let her get away with blaming herself. "I was the one being completely irrational! I was the one who yelled at you for something you had no control over! And you're blaming _yourself_? How could you even remotely think this was your fault, that this-" I gestured down at myself, "-had anything to do with you?"

"Everything is my fault," she whispered, her eyes clouded by tears. "As it always is and always has been."

"I'll give you two some time alone," Alice said hurriedly, then turned and closed the door gently behind her.

"It's not your fault, Isabella," I whispered back soothingly, wiping the tears from beneath her eyes. I had never seen her so defeated, so broken.

She jerked away. "You weren't- you don't-" She sighed. "You have no idea."

My eyes bored into hers. "Enlighten me."

**BPOV (This part is to You-won't-see-an-iguana-here. Thanks for reviewing!)**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, not looking at him, I grabbed my crutches from the floor and stood up, hobbling over to the window so I didn't have to see his face as I told him.

I was almost twelve years old when my parents died," I said gently. "They were the most wonderful people I had ever known. I looked like my mom- although, admittedly, a lot less pretty. But in spirit, I was more like my dad. Neither of us was ever good with emotions, and my mom was pretty much a free spirit. Everyone who saw them could see how in love they were, and everyone loved them. They were the kind of people you just _knew_ the second you saw them."

I paused, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me this," Edward said gently.

I felt my expression harden. "Yes. Yes I do."

I closed my eyes. "It was beautiful the day that they died. The snow fell from the sky like fairy lights, and was finer than it had ever been in New York City. My father and I had gone for a walk in Central Park before sunset. He was making me promise to live. To be happy. And I- I don't think I ever kept that promise." I brushed away the stray tear that had slipped down my cheek.

"My mom had been working late in the hospital, and we were supposed to meet her there to wait until her shift was done. We talked the whole way there. I told him about how I wanted to be a doctor like him some day. How I wanted to help save lives. He smiled the entire time, but there was a faraway look on his face. His mind was somewhere else, though he couldn't possibly have known what was going to happen. My dad was like that, though. Sometimes it was like he knew things he shouldn't. Things that were going to happen. Alice is like that, too- people used to say we were swapped at birth because I hadn't inherited this talent of my father's."

My eyes flashed open, though I saw nothing. I was staring off into the distance, lost in another world, a world that existed six years ago. "When we got there, my mom was already out in the parking lot, waiting for us to get there. Someone was with her, though. A big man. Dark hair, dark clothes. Looked like someone from a gang. He whispering to my mother, holding her by her hair. I knew this was wrong. Something about him set off alarms in my head. I ran toward him, and he pulled out a gun. My dad ran up and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me and turning us so that he was shielding me. I heard the gun shot, and felt him go slack against me." Tears poured silently down my cheeks. "The bullet had entered his back, but not gone through. I was safe. My mom screamed for him, and for me, and the man turned his gun on her and shot. I was so sure, _so sure_ he would kill me, too. But he just walked up to where I was crouching on the ground, terrified, and slapped my face. I screamed, and people came rushing out, some of them on the phone with the police. They were all too late, though. The man was gone."

My eyes slipped closed once more. "Though we were right outside the hospital, we still weren't fast enough. Both of my parents were gone. And I was alone. Utterly, hopelessly alone."

I collapsed to the ground, ignoring the sharp, searing pain in my leg.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, struggling against the tubes and wires still connected to him.

Alice burst into the room then with Jasper, and went immediately to my side, wrapping her arms around me. Jasper was at Edward's side, pushing him down gently. "No, Edward," he said, his eyes blazing. "If you hurt yourself, it'll just be hurting her more."

Edward stilled, and I looked over to him. "I have to go. I can't- can't be with you anymore, Edward. I'll only hurt you, like I did _them_. Like I do everyone I love. And it'll torture me every day, wondering how it'll happen. I can't do that to you, Edward. I just can't."

I closed my eyes, the tears slipping from my eyes in a ceaseless flow. "Bella," Edward whispered, his voice full of such pain, my heart shattered.

I shook my head, and with Alice's help, stood. "I want to go home," I said quietly.

"Sure," Alice said, taking me by my upper arm and beginning to pull me away.

"No, Alice," I said, and she halted immediately. "I want Jasper to bring me back."

"Okay," Jasper said hesitantly, and followed me to the door.

At the last moment, I turned back and met Edward's eyes; and reflected in his gaze was everything I myself was feeling. As if the world had turned its back on me. As if the universe was once made of light, and I had seen its fall to darkness. As if my heart had splintered into a million pieces and I was broken beyond repair.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered. "I always have loved you, and I always will love you. But I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

I turned from him, and the world fell apart at its seams.

**EPOV (This is dedicated to Vassillia)**

I shook my head slowly. "No," I whispered. "No, no, _no._" My voice grew in volume with each word. "No!" I shouted, and I could hear the pain in my voice, as if my words were Death himself.

Alice took my hand. "Edward-"

"No!" I bellowed. "This isn't happening. She can't leave. She can't- she'll kill me. I'll die. I swear. _I will die_."

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, holding down my shoulders. I had been trying to get off the bed. "You need to calm down. You need to get a hold of yourself."

My eyes turned on her, unleashing my cold fury. "_Get a hold of myself_? You're telling me to get a hold of myself, after all that's happened? You expect me to pull myself together when the world is on fire, and everything is burning, and I am dying. Everything's falling apart, Alice. Just like it has been since I got here. I've ruined _everything_, and all in pursuit of a pointless love. I may as well _die_."

"Listen to yourself!" she yelled. "You're acting ridiculous. You could just talk to her- tell her you need her-"

"Shut up, Alice, just _shut up_!" I exploded. "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about! You think this is something I can just talk to Bella about, but it's so much more! She'll never want to see me again. She'll never speak to me again. You've always had people there for you, _always_, and you're acting like you know how I feel. Like you know what it's like to be completely and utterly alone. But you don't. You're just a stupid, naïve little girl who never grew up."

I knew I was being cold, but I was so far beyond mundane feelings. All I felt now was my pain. I felt so weak, so alone…and God help me if I didn't break down right there. My breath was coming out in shaky gasps and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

My father and my uncles had raised me with the knowledge that grown men do not cry. They taught me that crying made you weak, made you less than man. You had to be the stronger one, to have the strength to hold onto everything when women couldn't. But none of them had ever felt this heartbreak. None of them _knew_.

And, when it came down to it, Alice and Bella had always been so much stronger than I was.

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed sadly, and took my hand in hers, holding it delicately, as if it were fragile as a snowflake. And at this point, I believe it was. Every part of me felt shattered, and I was in more pain than I had ever been from the accident. Pain like this shouldn't exist. All my life I had been told that love would not do this to you, and everyone was wrong. I had been hurt twice. But this time, it was worse. So much worse.

"Edward," she whispered heartbrokenly, smoothing the hair back from my forehead that had fallen into my eyes. "It's not over yet, cousin. Not by a long shot."

"Don't you see, Alice?" I whispered, my eyes lifting to hers, and the pain I saw there pushed me over the top. I closed my eyes. I was more tired than I had been in my entire life. "It _is_ over. _It is_."

**BPOV**

I managed, by some miracle, to hold myself together until we were about halfway home. Jasper had not said a word to me the entire time we had been driving, but he had a murderous look on his face, like I knew he would. Like I knew he _should_.

As we turned onto the county road that would take us back to our small suburb, his eyes flashed toward me.

"Why, Bella?" he asked, pouring every ounce of his fury into his voice. I flinched. "Why throw your life away? Your _love_ away. Why now?"

I remained silent for a few more moments, staring off out the window. "I can't hurt him. He can't be hurt. Not again," I whispered.

"You think that didn't hurt him?" Jasper hissed, his tone venomous. "You think you didn't just break him into a million pieces ten times over?"

I closed my eyes. "I know, Jasper. I know."

He must have noticed the broken tone of my voice, because he shot me a sharp look. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked urgently.

I laughed harshly. "_Alright_? Really, Jasper, I thought you might know better than that."

"Bella," he said softly, "why don't you just talk to Edward? Why don't you-"

"Jasper, I just want you to take me home," I interrupted.

He frowned and turned back to the road. "Why do I have a feeling things are going to end very badly?" he asked.

"Because they always do," I answered sadly.

**APOV (This is for Alex. Sorry I've been weird lately. I'm just messed up, and I might need a little more space. And after Stargazer, I'm considering taking a break from books. I need to live in the real world for a while. Well, maybe I'll borrow your copy of City of Glass to re-read it.)**

It was on a dreary, solemn night, much like any other for most, when my world came crashing down.

I was staring out the window at the stormy sky, watching the rain fall heavily to the ground as if it was their final embrace and it could not reach the earth fast enough. The monitor beside Edward's bed beeped steadily, although the patient himself was barely alive. They had informed us two days ago that he could eat solid food, and still he had refused it. Physically, he was recovering quickly; emotionally, he was injured beyond any healing.

"How did Bella cut her hand?" Edward asked me suddenly, making me jump. He hadn't spoken all day, and he hadn't said her name since the night she left.

"She broke a mirror in the bathroom," I answered immediately, although regretting it quickly. He would want to know-

"Why?" he asked, completing my inner monologue.

I took a deep breath. "She wasn't well," I answered hesitantly, not looking at him, but instead at a point far above his head. "She was extremely upset. She thought the accident was her fault."

"And you thought it was hers," he said, "and you tried to tell her it was your fault, and she wouldn't have it."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

He had been watching me all this time so far, but suddenly turned away. "I know the both of you," he said slowly. "At least, I know _you_."

I sighed. "Edward-"

"Just tell me the rest," he interrupted. "Why did she punch the mirror?"

In answer to my questioning look, he said, "The cut was on her knuckles. If she had fallen, or glass had fallen on her, it wouldn't have cut her in that particular spot."

I closed my eyes. "She was _so_ hurt, and I hadn't realized before. I had been to self-focused. But when she started yelling at me – saying how it was her fault, how she should have known to tell you, should have known you'd be mad, should have known she'd react – and I saw how hurt she was, I just – I knew something was wrong, and not just the accident. I should have known something like this would have happened. But I didn't."

He remained quiet for several moments, staring at the ceiling. Then he turned his gaze back to me. "And she doesn't remember _anything_?"

"You have to understand, Edward, she wasn't _herself_. She was so far from herself. She got caught up in her anger, at herself mostly, and her pain, and her sadness, and it just – it all caught up to her at once, and she couldn't handle it, and she relapsed slightly."

He was silent, lost deeply in thought.

"Oh," I said, remembering, "When she was yelling, she said something."

Edward's eyes rolled slowly to mine. "No, _really_?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "She said she hasn't been strong since she met you."

His frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Possibly nothing," I said. "She was mostly delirious when she said it. But I'm willing to bet it meant _everything_."

Jasper burst into the room then, his face panicked and drained of all colour.

"Bella's gone," he said, and I felt my heart stop.

**EPOV (This is for Luvntwilight. Your review was much appreciated!)**

I felt the pain as my heart stopped, and heard the continual drone on the monitor, but I ignored it all. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but my Bella.

"She's…what?" Alice asked, her voice barely a whisper. I wanted to look at her, to try to comfort her, but my eyes were fixed to Jasper, who was in a state I had never seen him in before.

Ever since I had met Jasper, he had always been the calm one, the one who let everyone else know that nothing was wrong. But now, everything had changed. His face was paler than it had ever been. He was shaking slightly, and looked as if he were about to puke. His eyes were wide and sad, and held a concern I had never knew he had. They were also fixed on me.

"She left," he said slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. I'm sure my expression was all kinds of horrified, and I looked worse than I had when they brought me in after the accident. "She had locked herself in her room, and wouldn't let Esme in. She wasn't eating anything. Eventually, Esme picked the lock on the door, intending to go in and force some food down her throat. But…" He swallowed, then took a shaky breath to calm himself. "There was a chair propped against the door. When they finally got it out of the way, she wasn't in there. The window was wide open." His eyes were still on mine. "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to scream.

"Is someone looking for her?" Alice asked.

"The police are out looking, and so is Emmett. We figure Emmett would know better than anyone else where she went."

"Why is that?" I managed to ask, though the words were barely intelligible.

"He's had to run after her on more than one occasion," Jasper said.

I exhaled heavily, almost a sigh but not quite.

"Oh, and Edward…" Jasper trailed off, sounding uncertain and hesitant. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. Meeting my gaze, he said, "Your aunt and uncle want to see you."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled something intelligible. Jasper and Alice shared a meaningful look, and Alice crossed the room to the door, turning back to me. "I'll be back soon," she said gently, and I nodded.

As soon as they left, Margaret and Lyle entered the room. When she saw me, Margaret went white, but Lyle seemed unbothered. They came to stand by my side.

"Sorry we couldn't come by sooner," Margaret said, not meeting my eyes. She fumbled with the zipper on her coat, which was the most unpleasant shade of fuchsia. "Your uncle was at a conference out of state, and I was working late at the office-"

"It's fine," I said.

Margaret sighed sadly, and looked as if she were about to say something, but instead turned to give Lyle a look.

"Look, boy," he said gruffly. "We're real sorry about that girlfriend of yours. Esme told me she left you. And tough break to you, kid. But the fact is, you can't be moping around like this. Doctors say you'd heal a lot faster if you let yourself. No need to be all depressed. That girl was no good, anyway."

"You don't even know her!" I said. "All you've ever done is judge and judge and judge, and did you once take a step back and wonder what made her that way? Did you once stop to think that maybe, just _maybe_, something happened to her? She's the most sincere, intelligent, kind-hearted person I know. And you would know that if you took a _second_ to see _who_ she was instead of _what_ she was."

They were stunned into silence. After a few moments, Lyle whistled. "You're really into this girl, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a hundred years older. "I love her," I whispered pathetically. "She's my life."

I felt a hand on my arm, and opened my eyes to see Margaret staring down at me, a tender look on her face.

"I never much liked your mother, either," she said gently. "But that was before I got to know her. I didn't give her much of a chance, either. But if you say she's a good person, I believe you."

I attempted a smile. "Thank you, Aunt Margaret."

"Elizabeth is _nothing_ like Isabella," Lyle said. "Elizabeth was studious, and kept to herself, and just looked so _sad_. That was what people didn't like about her. But Isabella is rude, neglectful, gets into all kinds of trouble, and just doesn't care about anything."

"How _dare_ you say that about someone you don't even know!" I shouted. "If anyone is rude, it's you. You judge people _all the time_, Uncle. You put your job above your family. You _never_ listen to someone else when they try to tell you otherwise than your own opinion. _You_ are an awful person, not her. Most people, at some point in life, have some sort of revelation, and realize who they are and how they're like that. My mother always used to say it was your guardian angel, teaching you to be the person you could be. But I suppose there's no one up there looking out for you, because you're not any better than you've ever been."

"Edward," Margaret said gently, appalled at my outburst. My uncle looked livid.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. "Just…leave me alone."

Margaret put her hand on Lyle's shoulder and led him out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," I whispered, my voice choked. "I'm sorry I've done this. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't…I've ruined _everything_."

**EmPOV (This is for my Uncle David, who passed away last Tuesday. May he rest in peace.)**

When they told me Bella was gone, I almost didn't believe it. I'm not sure why; she ran away all the time, for various reasons. But this time I thought for sure she wouldn't. I thought for sure she'd think running away too weak a thing to do.

Then again, I'm usually wrong when it comes to Isabella Swan.

I volunteered to go look for her, since usually I was the one to find her anyway. I checked the park first, where Jasper had found her last time. She liked to go there to think. Although, I suppose she'd had enough of that.

I looked for her in the woods, in the alleyway where we had met (I'd found her there twice before), even in her old house. _That_ was unpleasant. Nothing had been changed about the house, and no one had bought it yet, even after six years. There was just something about the house that told you to stay away.

I sat down on the curb with a sigh. Where could she have gone? She always liked to go places that reminded her of her past. The happy days. But I had been everywhere…

And suddenly, I knew where she went.

I jumped to my feet and raced over to Rose and Jasper's house. As expected, Rose was outside tampering with her brother's car.

She froze when she saw me. "Don't tell Jasper," she pleaded.

I laughed slightly, then walked over and kissed her cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it," I said. "Hey Rosie, can I borrow your car?"

She looked suspicious. "Why? I thought you were supposed to be out looking for Bella?"

"I am," I said, noticing sadly the slight hitch to her voice when she said Bella's name. "That's why I need your car."

--------------------------------------------------------------x

About twenty minutes later, I was out of the car and racing through the graveyard towards where I knew Bella's parents were buried. If there was ever a time I was thankful for Bella showing me their graves, it was now.

Even from far away, I could see Bella's small figure huddled on the ground over her parents' graves. As I approached, I realized she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful in sleep, as if nothing had ever hurt her.

As I swept her gently into my arms, I caught sight of the inscription on the headstone: _An grá a théid fán chroí, cha scaoiltear as é go brách._ "When the heart finds what it loves, it will never lose it." It's apparently a line from a Gaelic poem. Bella said her grandma lived in Ireland and spoke very little English, and her mother had always wanted something Gaelic on her gravestone. Her mother used to sing to her in Irish Gaelic.

Carrying Bella in my arms, I made my way slowly back to the car.

--------------------------------------------------x

As I entered the house, I heard yelling from the kitchen and something that sounded like glass breaking. Bella began to stir. I ran to my room as fast as I could, closing the door quietly so as not to alert whoever was in the kitchen to my presence, and laid her carefully on my bed.

"Where…where am I?" she mumbled, struggling to open her eyes.

"You're at my house," I replied, taking her hand.

"Emmett?"

Her eyes finally opened, and she regarded me solemnly.

"Why did you leave, Bella?" I asked, knowing there was a better chance she'd answer me if she were only half awake.

"Didn't want to be home," she said. "Wanted to get away."

"Get away from what? Or who?" I urged.

"Pain," she mumbled. "It didn't work. I only got sadder."

Normally it would amuse me that Bella sounded so young when she was tired, but now it only made my heart ache that much more for her.

I heard my mother screaming in the kitchen, and closed my eyes. Then, with a groan, I forced myself up from the chair beside my bed. "I'll be back in a minute," I said.

In the kitchen, my mother was cowering by the stove while a man dressed in all black was taking small steps toward her, pointing a gun.

"You said you'd have the money by now!" he bellowed, taking another step towards her.

"My husband – he went out to get the money. He's been gone for three days. He was supposed to be back by now-"

"I don't care for excuses!" he yelled. I decided it was high time I stepped in.

I crept up behind him, shooting my mother a look to tell her not to let him know I was there. Then, when I was close enough for him to feel me breathe down his neck, I reached my arm out and wrapped my fingers around his where he held the gun.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," I hissed. "Then you wouldn't get any money at all."

He began to lower his arm, and when his grip slackened I took the gun from his hand. He spun around, and I whipped out my wallet. "How much does she owe?" I asked.

"Two hundred," he sneered.

"_Two hundred_?" I gave my mom a withering look. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

I took the money from my wallet and slipped it into his hand.

He began to leave the room, then turned in the doorway. "Better hope your son's here next time," he said to my mom, "or you won't be so lucky."

Once he was gone, I whipped around to face my mother. "Mom, really," I said. "Two hundred dollars? That was two weeks' paycheck. Next time, I'm not helping you."

Before she could respond, I fled from the room. I knew what she would say: _You'll help me out. You always have, and you always will._

When I got back to my room, Bella was sitting up in bed. "Your parents forget to pay again?"

I sighed. "Two hundred dollars, Bella. Because my mom and dad are idiots, I just lost _two hundred dollars_."

She gaped at me. "That's twice as much as last time."

"They're depending more and more on it," I said, sighing. "But enough of that. What're _you_ going to do, Bella? You can't go on living like this."

"I know," she said, taking a deep breath. "That's why I'm going to leave."

"_Leave_?"

"My eighteenth birthday is in ten days. I have full access to the money my parents left me. I'll travel around, I dunno…find a job somewhere."

"Bella…" I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

I paused. "Is there nothing that will change your mind?"

She smiled weakly. "I knew you'd understand, Emmett."

"No, I don't understand," I said, almost snarling at her. "But it doesn't matter, does it?"

She closed her eyes. "I've made big mistakes, Emmett, and the only way to fix them is to get out of everybody's life."

"You'll always be part of my life, Bella, whether you're here or not."

She took my hand gently in hers. She gazed down at it, running her fingers over my knuckles. Her hand was a pebble in the palm of mine. "Can I stay here for a little while? Or…"

"My dad's skipping out for a few days and my mom's royally pissed at me," I said, smiling. "It'd be nice to have some company."

**EPOV (And this is for my dad, who apparently needs space.)**

"Well," Jasper said, flipping his phone shut. "That was Emmett. He found Bella, and she's staying at his house for a while."

"At his house?" Alice asked, a little wary. "Are you sure that's such a great idea?"

"She'll be safe with him," I mumbled, startling them. I hadn't said much since my aunt and uncle had left. They thought I was asleep.

"I'll have to agree with Edward," Jasper said. "Emmett says his dad's not there. There was a guy there when he brought Bella in, but he scared him off. They should be fine for a few days."

"I hope you're right, Jasper," Alice sighed.

"There's more," Jasper said. "Her birthday's in ten days."

"I know that," Alice said irritably. "So?"

"So," Jasper said, annoyed, "when she turns eighteen, she has access to the money she inherited. She plans to use it to skip town."

"_What_?" Alice said, aghast.

"She says she made a lot of mistakes, and the only way to fix it is to leave."

"That's bull, and she knows it," Alice said angrily.

"No, she doesn't know it," I sighed. "That's why we're in this situation in the first place."

Alice looked at me, as if suddenly remembering I was in the room. "The doctors say you'll be released in a couple days," she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No," I said. "But since when have I ever been okay?"

* * *

**There is lots of angst in this chapter. Angst and I have a love/hate relationship. I DESPISE angst (when I read angsty stuff it makes me all jumpy and yelly and makes me want to destroy the person who wrote it), but a story is never good without angst. I'm not one for sappy stories where nothing ever goes wrong. Then it's no fun. And technically it's not a story. A story has a problem, a resolution and a conclusion. Without those things, there is no story. So, technically, a story has to have angst if it's a story. Unless it's parody. Plus, everyone loves angsty teenagers. Like Jace. I love Jace. "But I don't want to be a man! I want to be a depressed, angst-ridden teenager who can't confront his problems and takes it out on other people instead." I love his quotes. And he's so…GOSH I LOVE HIM! You get through City of Ashes and the first part of City of Glass and you're like "wow, asshole much? Where's Sebastian, go talk to him. He's nice (and entertaining)." Then you get to the rest of City of Glass and you're like "OHMYGOSHJACEILOVEYOOO!!! And Sebastian – if that's your REAL name (I cannot reveal that) – go do something anatomically incorrect with yourself." But SEBASTIAN –cough- is sorta funny for the first little while. "It's an equal opportunity fetish." And I'm pretty sure he left more than once to go find coffee. Either that or I need to re-read it. Yeah. I like the second option. TO THE BOOKSTORE! Wait….I only have sixty-eight dollars of clothes money and five dollars of book money and nine dollars American…ahhh…screw my life.**

**ANYWHO. I will stop fangirling for a moment (okay, one more comment: Mortal Instruments OWNS Twilight. And so does The Host. And that's that.) and say that yes, this chapter is fantastic. I know. PRAISE ME! Or you can just not. Cuz I'm a cocky azzhole. Hah…that reminds me of a video me and my brother watched yesterday… "Are your parents assholes cuz you are the shit!" That was great. And then the nasty one…GOD. That was so inappropriate. It's not even funny.**

**ANYWAY. I need reviews. Badly. I've read CRAP fics with more reviews than this. It lowers my self-esteem. Well, not really. It just puts me in a bad mood. When I'm in a bad mood, I write with pen and paper. And when that happens, then I have to copy out everything I write on paper and put it on the computer. And when that happens, it means it'll take so much longer for the chapters to come out. And I really want the chapters out, because we are reaching our finale, and it's good (in my opinion). So…please? Or I'll start threatening. I'm not nice when I threaten people. If you're nice, people don't take threats seriously. And I'm ALWAYS serious. Dead serious. And if you don't believe that...you should. Cuz even when I sound like I'm not being serious, I probably am.**

**Okay, well…I don't have much else to say…a lot's going on in my life right now. Some really hard stuff. But I'm sure half of you don't care. Maybe more than that. But I just want to let you know that even though I'm going through hell on earth, it's not going to affect my writing in any way. Actually, it'll probably make my writing better.**

**So anyway….yeah. I'll probably be writing again soon. Well, I have to write a new chapter of Aro first. And I'm re-writing the first story I ever wrote that wasn't fanfiction. (in grade six. It's really, really raw. I had virtually no experience writing. It kind of just…I dunno. The inspiration left me. So I'm rewriting everything I have written to see if the inspiration comes back, which I probably shouldn't considering I'm writing something else at the moment…but that doesn't matter.) I remember the first story I ever wrote…it was technically fanfiction, but I didn't know what fanfiction was at that time. And I co-wrote it with Jill. Then Jill decided writing was not her forte. (Jill's another of my BFFs. Jill, and Alex, and Miranda, and Heather. Also not important.)**

_**I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have…**_

**Sorry. I'm listening to that song right now. (Inevitable – Anberlin. It was the song for the last chapter.)**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm going to leave and shut up now. PEACE!**

**Alexa –hearts-**

**(**"I always thought love made you stupid. Made you weak. A bad Shadowhunter. _To love is to destroy_. I believed that. I used to think being a good warrior meant not caring. About anything, myself especially. I took every risk I could. I flung myself in the path of demons. I think I gave Alec a complex about what kind of fighter he was, just because he wanted to live. And then I met you." **CITY OF GLASS – Jace. My favourite book ever. Well…okay. It's complicated. You can ignore this if you want. I'm just saying that my favourite book ever, if we're counting well-written AND amazing, is The Singing. But, if we're thinking my favourite book ever that normal people actually would read and enjoy, it's City of Glass. And then The Host. The Pellinor series was always my favourite because it was well-written and suspenseful, but it's not really…I think most teenagers (well, mostly girls) look for books that are more funny and romantic, and the Pellinor series isn't really either. Well, it's more subtle about those things. So, I put it on a completely separate list for my favourite books. It's on my overall list. But, if we're counting my teenage book list (there are several books this discludes (yes, I just made up a word), the Harry Potter series being one because I read the whole thing except the last one when I was much younger), The Mortal Instruments series is my favourite, City of Glass in particular. Then The Host. And yes, I do still like Twilight, but the fandom annoyed me so much they ruined it. So, it's still a good book, and it's the best series to write fanfiction for, but it's been bumped down SEVERAL places on my list. Jill hates Twilight (and I think this is also the fandom's fault, because when we (me and her and Alex and Miranda) read it in April she loved it, but she got so annoyed by us talking about it all the time, because books are just books to her, that she grew to hate it. And I hate the fandom so much that it makes me sick to even talk about the book. So, now I'm Jill's best friend. Not that I wasn't already. I've always been Jill's best friend. Ever since I moved in two doors down (I moved though, sadly). But, none of this has anything to do with anything. I just wanted to quote Jace. And, just for the heck of it, I'm throwing in a quote from my next favourite fictional character: Ian! (-dies of fangirling-) **"I held you in my hand, Wanderer, and you were so beautiful." **I think I cried when he said that. He's so sweet! And I cried when he found out Wanda was leaving. I LOVE Ian! He's so amazing! But that's not the point. Although, now that I'm on the subject, I also cried in Shadow Kiss when Dimitri met his unfortunate NOT END BECAUSE THEN I HAVE TO KILL THE AUTHORESS WITH MY SOCKHAMMER. Or I'll make Juliann let me join her on her quest to torture her into writing us an alternate ending. Oh, and I also almost cried when Adrian was saying how much he loved her and stuff and he gave her the money and she's not even going to come back even though she promised she'd give him a chance but she's probably thinking she'll kill herself after she kills Dimitri but she won't have to kill Dimitri because I won't allow it because he's too amazing and sweet and RUSSIAN! Although I think "Ivashkov" is Russian too. Or Romanian. But I think it's Russian. Belikov is definitely Russian, and Ivashkov sounds Russian, so I'm thinking Adrian's Russian. Plus he's related to her Royal Highness Queen of Bitchland who has her blood-whore Ambrose…I like Ambrose though. Ambrose is cool.**

**I REALLY NEED TO SHUT UP. Or find someone who'll listen to me rant. That's why I want a twin. Or a therapist.**

**Anyway, review? Please? I'll give you candy! Well, not really. That's my candy. You can't have any.**


	12. PS Happy Birthday

**So…it's been a while compared to how fast I've gotten out the last few chapters. Well, things have been a little busy. I'm sure you understand. I had a project to work on, and my friends and I have been going out every Friday to see various movies (one at which a firework was lit not fifteen feet from me…but it was one of those fountain ones that won't kill you if you're too close), and I've been trying to actually do my homework lately. And I'm a dork, so I've been playing Pokémon a lot. But Jill has too!**

**Anywho, I have you another chapter! Huzzah! Yes, it is okay to worship me. Only slightly though. So, here it is. ON WITH THE ANGST!**

**Dedication: Hey Monday, Rise Against, Cobra Starship, Nickasaur!, Nevershoutnever!, The Cab, The Maine, Flyleaf, and whatever other new music I just got.**

**Disclaimer – **I'm going to get an Oreo.

**Oh, and just for future reference, I don't know ANYTHING about airports. At all. I've never, ever been on a plane in my entire life, so I don't know about airports or procedures or special airport terms or anything like that. I've been in an airport once, when my mom was coming back from Florida, and I was only six then, so the only thing I remember was the escalators and being extremely overprotective of my lion stuffed animal. So, if I screw anything up, just ignore it.**

_

* * *

_

Soundtrack:

_Decided To Break It by Marianas Trench_

**EPOV**

The neighbourhood was lonely that night. I kept a quick, consistent pace as I snaked through the bleak, desolate night, searching for something to keep my mind off of….well, my mind.

In the cold November air, my breath came out before me in a frosty cloud. The bitter breeze bit my cheeks, bringing hints of the icy winter to come. The dark wash jeans and heavy grey coat I was wearing seemed to do nothing to contain the body heat I was giving off, and I felt the chill of the air to the very marrow of my bones.

I shivered and turned up my collar against the wind. As I rounded another corner, I heard a commotion on the other side. Two people came into view, one small and gangly and the other tall and fearsome.

I approached the two casually and leaned against the wall, where the smaller, a boy of about fifteen, was being pressed against it.

"What are you doing?" the bigger man snarled. I had to guess he was about my age, and though he was certainly bigger than me, he was no Emmett.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "What are _you_ doing here?" I challenged.

He growled. "Settling a deal with my friend here." He glared murderously at the boy, and the boys eyes slid onto mine. _Help_, they seemed to say.

I raised an eyebrow. "What does he owe you?" I asked.

The man laughed harshly. "A whole lotta cash. Nothing anyone would have at hand."

"How much?" I demanded again.

The man looked over at me. "Two thousand," he growled.

I chuckled, and whipped out my wallet. Throwing the cash at the man, I said, "Don't sell to underages if you want to be guaranteed to get your money. Now, get lost."

He opened his mouth to object, and I glared. "Leave," I threatened, narrowing my eyes.

"R-right," he stuttered, and scurried away."

"You okay, kid?" I asked, looking over at the boy.

His wide, astonished eyes met mine. "Y-yes, sir," he stammered. "Thanks."

"If you're going to do drugs, don't buy so much at one time," I said, shrugging off his gratitude. "Although, I'd advise you not to do them at all. Nasty things. Ruin lives."

I turned and left the alley.

--------------------------------------x

The park was dusted with sparkling frost, making it seem something out of a fairytale. I looked back to see my footprints had revealed the browned grass underneath, wiping away the beauty of the illusion the frost had brought with it.

I sat on the swing, staring blankly into the distance. I thought of Bella, wondering if she was okay. If she was happy. If she even missed me at all. If she even cared.

I shook my head. Such thoughts were why I had to leave. If I could just get back to work, school, my life, I could forget.

I snorted. That was wishful thinking. There was no chance in hell I'd ever forget. I'd never forgotten about Kate, and I didn't care for her as much as I did Bella.

Alice was upset with Bella about the whole ordeal, and refused to speak to her. Not that Bella had come home yet. She was still staying with Emmett, and had called Alice to tell her she was okay. Alice had proceeded to yell at her, thinking I couldn't hear her from out in the hallway. I heard every word. Alice thought this whole thing was Bella's fault, and blamed her as she had Kate. But it was neither girl's fault that I was horrid at choosing who to love.

Jasper, on the other hand, refused to get into it. He was frustrated with Bella, and he pitied me, but he resolved to be neutral territory and not blame Bella or I. He had even tried to reason with Alice that it wasn't really Bella's fault, but she wouldn't hear it.

I stayed firmly out of any discussion of her. People continued to try to get me to speak about my feelings on the matter, but I ignored them all. In fact, this was why I had left the house today. I needed some time alone to _not_ think about Bella. Yet, what was I doing? I was pathetic.

Crunching footsteps alerted me to the presence of someone else, and my head lifted sharply to see an unmistakable figure approaching me.

"Hello, Edward," he sneered, coming to lean on the pole supporting the swings.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, James?" I replied, smiling slyly.

**APOV**

"Come on, Bella," I said, attempting to drag her up off the floor. "Mom's been cooking all day for you. You have to at least come and say hello."

"Can't you just pass on the message?" Bella sighed, staying firmly on the ground.

I put my hands on my hips and tried to look menacing. "You're a disgrace of a daughter." Then, in a softer tone, I added, "What happened to the old Bella?"

"She found out who she really was."

"But this isn't you!" I exclaimed, kneeling in front of her to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. "This is some zombie you've let take you over. The old Bella wouldn't let Esme down. The old Bella wouldn't let _me_ down." When she still showed no response, I said in a threatening tone, "The old Bella wouldn't have destroyed Edward."

Finally, she showed response. Her eyes turned cold and dangerous, and she pried my fingers off her shoulders painfully. "This has _nothing_ to do with him," she hissed.

"You can't even say his name, can you?" I sneered mockingly. "Too ashamed of what you've done to him?"

"Shut _up_, Alice!" she yelled, leaping lithely to her feet. "You don't know _anything_! You don't understand why I did it."

I stood up as well. "Then make me understand! Explain to me why you supposedly 'had' to do it!"

She tensed, then lowered her eyes to the ground. "I…I can't."

I growled and turned away. "Well, when you can, you know where to find me. Dinner's at seven." With that, I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

"That didn't sound like it went well," Emmett said as I entered the living room.

"It didn't." I sighed. "You should probably make sure she's okay. I tried to make her talk about….you know."

He sighed and rolled his eyes beseechingly to the heavens. Then, turning his gaze back to me, he gave me a stern glare. "Don't you go belittling Bella for being an emotional wreck."

"I know, it's just-"

"Just nothing." Then, in a softer tone, he added, "How is he?"

"I wouldn't know." I scowled. "Left the hospital four days ago, stayed with us three days, then went back to my aunt and uncle's this morning. I told him to call, but of course he hasn't." I sighed sadly. "I don't think he's ever going to be okay. This is the second time his heart's been broken, only this time he didn't see it coming."

Emmett rubbed my arm sympathetically. "I'd go see him, see if he's okay, but I have to stay and look out for Bella, you know?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know, Emmett. I just wish I knew where he was."

**EPOV**

"So, how's life been treating you?" James asked haughtily.

"Life's shit," I said. "How about you?"

"Much the same, I suppose," James said. "So, how's my darling Isabella?"

I scowled, and he laughed. "Ahh, I see. I knew it wouldn't last between the two of you. A shame, though. She's much less temperamental when she's…distracted."

"I'm sure you enjoy her temperamental side," I sneered.

He chuckled again. "Alas, I do. Sweet, fearsome little Bella…such a pity we're enemies. She'd be such enjoyable company. Although, I think you know as well as I do she'd be good for much more than company."

I couldn't bear it anymore. I lunged for James, and caught him off guard. He fell back, with me landing on top of him. Pinning him to the ground, I growled, "Don't you so much as _think_ of doing anything of the sort to Bella."

Outraged by being surprised, he writhed until my grip slackened and I slid off of him. Getting up to kneel beside me, he attempted to punch my face. With lightening reflexes, I grabbed his fist and pushed him onto his back, using his arm to pull myself up. Then, still restraining his fist, I managed to land a punch to his nose.

He pushed me back. Sputtering, he got onto his feet slowly. I, too, stood up. We began to grapple, though we were almost evenly matched. James was stronger than me, but I was faster. I managed to dodge several of his punches, though he landed quite a few. I returned the favour.

Getting tired, I decided it was time to end this fight. I pulled back my left fist, and while he was distracted I decked him with the other. He fell to the ground and rolled back and forth in pain.

"I'll don't think I'll be seeing you, James," I said, wiping blood from my split lip. I turned and fled the park.

**EmPOV**

Bella had locked herself in my room after Alice left, but I could hear her sobbing through the door. My heart squeezed painfully at the sound. She only ever got like this after, breakdowns, and only ever at my house.

Perhaps that was why we never stayed at my house when we were all hanging out. Even when my drug-addicted parents weren't home, it just never felt right to be there with friends. This house had seen so much grief and turmoil, and there was a dark, oppressing mood about it.

I never liked to see Bella so broken, but it seemed that that was how she would be for the rest of her life, so long as she forbade herself to have a relationship with Edward.

_The poor guy_, I thought. _He didn't do anything wrong, and yet he's being punished more harshly than a condemned man._ He must not be taking this well. According to Alice, he was just off gallivanting around town, not calling anyone to tell them he's okay or anything like that. It's probably better, though. If he was around, they'd just all be reminded of how bad this whole mess got and how nothing they say or do could make him feel better.

A light rapping on the door startled me out of my musings. I got up slowly, letting the tension flow back into my muscles as the relief of relaxation evaporated, then made my way hesitantly to the door. Only two people ever came to the house: dealers looking for money, and Alice. And, quite frankly, I didn't want to deal with either.

I was surprised, however, to find that it was neither of these people.

Even with his massive hood hanging over his face and shadowing it, I knew it was Edward all from his build and the way he stood. Even depressed he had this casual, lazy way he held himself. I smiled despite myself.

"Hey, man," I said quietly, so as not to alert Bella to our visitor. "What's up?"

He sighed deeply. "Not much, Emmett," he said, his voice heavy and containing none of the lightness it used to carry. "What about you?"

I leaned against the door frame. "Not getting to see my girlfriend much, but I'd feel like such a mongrel if I left, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

The silence stretched out for a few more moments, then I said, "You want to know how she's doing, don't you?"

I sensed, rather than saw, him smile slightly.

"She's…not well, I think. She's confused more, I think, about her feelings on all this. She thinks everyone hates her. I probably shouldn't say this…I mean, not to get your hopes up, or anything, but…I think she might be having second thoughts."

He shook his head. "I'd like to believe that, Emmett, but you didn't see her face."

"And you haven't seen her face since."

I knew that was the wrong thing to say the second the words left my mouth, and began to apologize profusely. Edward simply held up a hand. "It's fine. You're right, at any rate."

I shook my head furiously. "No. I had no excuse to say something like that, and I'm sorry. I should have thought before I spoke."

"It's okay, man," Edward said.

The wind picked up suddenly, and I gust was sent over the porch, hitting Edward's side and pushing off his hood. He hastily tried to shove it back on, but I had already seen.

"Jeez, Edward, what did you do?" I asked, examining his bruised and scraped face.

"I, uh, got in a fight," he said meekly, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Fight?" I asked, incredulous. "With who?"

He was silent for a few moments. "James," he said hesitantly.

"Seriously?!" I resisted the urge to laugh, because I knew it would alert Bella to the fact that someone was here. "I'd hug you, Eddie, but I don't think that'd be welcome at this precise time."

"Don't call me Eddie," he said, but he was smiling.

"So, who won?" I asked seriously.

"I did," he replied, not hiding his smugness.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Wow, man. James has got to be _so_ pissed. He's going to kill you, you know that, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

I slumped against the door frame once more, shaking my head and laughing quietly. "Wow…so, what did you come here for?"

Edward's face immediately darkened, and he looked away. "I need you to give a letter to Bella. If she'll accept it, that is."

I frowned. "I don't think that's such a great idea…" I said warily.

"Please," he said with desperation. Something in his expression, that wildly hopeful look in his eye, made me reach out my hand to accept the letter.

"Thank you," Edward said, almost falling over with relief. "Bye, Emmett. See you around." And with that, he was off my porch and speeding away in his car before I could form a response.

I headed towards my room, where Bella was currently situated, with great reluctance. Prying the door open, I slipped my head in to find Bella sitting on my floor, reading an old paperback novel.

"Hey, Bella," I said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Emmett," she said, getting up quickly and moving the chair from the door.

"Sorry about locking you out," Bella said as I sat down on my bed. "I just…I wasn't doing to well after my chat with Alice. And I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Then I should probably leave you alone when you read this," I said, raising the letter and waving it at her.

She frowned. "Who was here?"

I put the letter beside me on the bed, then stood up. "If you want to read it, go ahead. If you don't, you can throw it out, burn it, whatever you want."

I got up and left, not answering Bella's puzzled look.

**BPOV**

Once Emmett closed the door behind him, I waited a few seconds before getting up and slowly inching toward the bed. I saw neat, impossibly beautiful handwriting scrawled across the envelope, and knew who it was from before I got close enough to read the name.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins, mixed with an uneasy sorrow that threatened to drown me. Should I really read his letter? What would I find? Maybe he's already found someone else. Maybe he's going off to college far away. Maybe he's suing me for being the cause of the car accident. Maybe-

Oh, I'll just read the damn thing.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I want to thank you for the weeks you allowed me to spend in your company. They truly were the happiest of my life. Yours and mine was a relationship rare to the world, one of inextinguishable love. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, not even Kate. I thought I loved Kate, but I see now that it was just so powerful a fancy that I imagined myself in love, because I wanted so badly to truly be in love. But when I met you, and our relationship strengthened, it became clear to me that what I had felt for Kate was nothing more than a mild attraction._

_I understand why you have chosen to leave me, and know that I do not resent you for your decision. I will always remember our time together with both fondness and sadness, for a love so strongly felt and so quickly left. I will always remember you, and I will always love you. I do not think it would be possible to love another after how strongly I feel for you._

_I write you this letter to tell you I am leaving. I've arranged it with my parents to return to San Diego early, so I may return to school and send out my applications for college. I don't yet know what I want to do with my life, but I'll figure it out eventually. At any rate, my plan leaves half an hour after you will most likely read this, so you won't see me again after this._

_Take care, my fairest Isabella. You will forever hold my heart. Do try to keep it safe._

_Edward_

_PS – Happy birthday._

I would very much have liked to collapse to the ground and sob at that moment, but there wasn't enough time. I had a most relevant revelation while reading Edward's letter, one that may have come too late.

I love Edward. I love him with all my heart, all my mind, all my soul. I love him with my entire being. He is the only person on earth I will ever love. And no matter what misfortune I believed would befall us, the only way to get through it would be together. Because disaster or not, I wasn't a full being when I wasn't with Edward. I was only half a self. He was the missing piece I had so desperately searched for after my parents died.

I raced from the room, running to the front door and shoving my shoes onto my feet while grabbing Emmett's keys from where they hung on the wall.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, seeing my wild expression. "Where are you going?"

"To write a wrong that should never have been done," I said breathlessly before running down the porch steps and hopping in his car.

I very greatly disliked Emmett's car. It's not that it was too slow, because it wasn't. Rosalie had spent hours "tricking out" his precious car for him. It wasn't that it was too noisy, because it wasn't. The engine purred quietly, in a very pleasant way. It wasn't that it was too messy, because it most certainly wasn't. He kept it very clean, as he often took Rose out in his car and knew how much she hated mess.

Emmett's car smelled like men. Disgustingly, unsettlingly so.

It took me twenty minutes to get to the airport, which left only ten minutes to find Edward. I knew it would be difficult, as he would most likely be in the boarding area by now.

My suspicions proved true. He had already gone into the boarding area. I ran to the ticket counter.

"The plane is about to board," the woman at the counter said. "You're too late, I'm afraid."

I slipped a few extra twenties on the counter. Who cares? I'm filthy rich now. "It's urgent," I pressed.

The woman slipped me a ticket, and I raced off to the boarding area. Ah, the wonders of bribery.

My precious time was ticking away, and I became even more agitated when the guards at the metal detector had me emptying out my pockets and were taking much longer to inspect me than was necessary.

"Look," I fumed, "I'll go in there _naked_ if you want. Just _let. Me. Through._"

They sped up their work considerably at my threatening tone, and I was soon in the boarding area with only a couple minutes to spare. Twisting feverishly through the crowd, my anxiety increased every second I could not find Edward.

I felt hopelessness smother me when I had checked everywhere and could not see him. They were already boarding people onto the plane. He was probably there already.

Leaning back against the nearest wall, I sank to the floor, wrapped my arms around my knees, put my head on my arms, and began to cry. I didn't attempt to muffle the sound of my sobs.

Everything was lost now. My life would never heal. I would be a lifeless heap of wasted energy, a shell of the person I used to be.

I heard a door open near me, and someone shuffle out. I saw a pair of battered skate shoes out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look up.

"Miss, are you alright? They're boarding the plane. You should probably leave."

My head snapped up faster than any human should be able to move. I didn't care that my eyes were all red and puffy, my face dripping with tears, my hair a mess.

Because, staring down at me with now unbelieving eyes, was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffie! Yes, feel free to hate me. I am evil.**

**This one isn't as long as the others, because the story is starting to slow down. But I really like this chapter. I love Jamesy and Eddie brawlin'.**

**OHMYFREAKINGGOSHNESSICANNOTBELIEVEIT!**

**There is only one chapter left of this story, and then the epilogue. Do you want to cry? I want to cry. This is my baby. It's the youngest of my ongoing stories! It's only the second story I've written that I've actually finished. And it's very special to me. Through this, I have learned to reach down to the deepest recesses of my heart when I write, and attach real emotion and feeling to the words. I have let this become part of me, and now that it's almost done…it's like when a child grows up and leaves you before you're ready to say goodbye.**

**Okay, a few things regarding this chapter.**

**The part in the very beginning when Edward was walking through the alleyway and turned up his collar was SO déja vu for me. It was almost the exact same scene as one in a story I wrote, Reclusion. But, unlike in this story, someone died in that scene. Hah. Poor, poor Aria.**

**Alice does not hate Bella, nor was she being cruel just for the heck of it. She's really frustrated with the whole situation, and she doesn't understand Bella's reasoning for her decision (nor do I) and she's upset because she has no idea where Edward is.**

**You get to see Emmett's intellectual, smart side! Yay! I love Emmett. He's the classic small-minded, idiotic character, while being one of the smartest people in the story at the same time. How great is that? Pretty darn great, if you ask me.**

**I apologize if, closer to the end of the chapter, I was talking too otherworldly. I just read a book that took place in the nineteenth century, so I really want to use big, complex, unnecessary sentences that contain unnecessary words.**

**So, there's the next chapter, then the epilogue, then I might do a few deleted scenes that weren't necessary for the actual chapters, like Edward's farewell to Alice and Carlisle and Esme, and James confronting Edward later, after the mess is all sorted out, with Bella at his side to watch the whole thing amusedly. I dunno. I might do that.**

**Anywho, I'm going away tomorrow for four days for my uncle's funeral, and I won't be able to write another chapter until later. When I get back, I have to finish the much-awaited fifteenth chapter of The Wicked Truth (which was due in January), and a new chapter of Aro the Arotastic, which is about halfway done and contains more lewd wonderfulness.**

**So, all that said, I am just as anxious as you for the next chapter, and I'll try to have them out as soon as possible.**

**Lots and Lots and LOTS of Love,**

**Alexa –hearts-**


	13. Sample Clips!

**GUESS WHAT?! Okay, here I am, all the way from Collingwood (five hours north of my home in Southwestern Ontario) on my uncle's laptop, giving you a sample chapter!**

**-cue the fanfare to make up for my inability to update-**

**Okay, so here I have two clips: Edward telling Alice that he's leaving and their pleasant conversation (it's really short but I figure you might be interested), and a sneak peek at the entry to the next chapter! It would have been out like an hour earlier but I was forced to go to the pool with my brother because he didn't want to be alone. At any rate, I have something for you to keep you partially satisfied until I finish with the new chapter of my other story and I am able to update this again. Which hopefully will be soon, but I do have yet ANOTHER project to work on this week (it's due next week) and a test in the same subject. Damn Geography. ANYWHO, enjoy!**

**Lots of Love and please review to tell me what you think! Please?**

**Alexa (who is the spectacular writer under the pseudonym CreativeInsanityy)**

**-tosses heaps of confetti hearts and some very smooshed brownies-**

**-apologizes feverishly for the smooshedness-**

**-has tomatoes and some other choice vegetables (BECAUSE TOMATOES ARE VEGETABLES!) tossed at violently-**

**

* * *

****Clip 1: Edward's Confrontation With Alice**

**APOV**

I sat on a bench on the front porch, staring blankly into the distance. I was contemplating Bella's response to my bitter taunting. She seemed very, very hurt. I wasn't sure if this was because she truly regretted her decision, or if she was upset that I was so angry with her. Either way, the things I had said were out of line, and I needed to go apologize. I got up and stretched, and was just about to set off when a silver car pulled into my driveway.

"Edward?" I questioned as he got out.

He walked up the path to the porch, and stopped in front of me. He remained silent for a moment, seemingly choosing his words. What he finally did say made my blood run cold.

"Alice, I'm leaving."

"No," I said immediately, shaking my head wildly. "No, no, no. No!"

"Alice..."

"No, Edward! You are _not_ letting her do this to you! You can't-"

"Alice, I'm not going to mope around New York, pining over Bella!" he yelled, drowning out my protests. "I want to live, Ali. I want to go to school, get a job, and get on with my life."

"We all know it's not going to be quite as easy as you think, Edward," I said quietly.

He scowled. "What does it matter if it's easy?" he snapped. "I can't go on living like this. I can't-" He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots. His voice took on a tone of desperation. "I can't go on waiting for something that's never going to happen. I can't live with heartbreak. I just can't, Alice."

The tension and agressiveness left my body, and I walked down the steps until I was standing before him. Pulling him into a hug, I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You do whatever you have to, Edward. Whatever will make you..."

"Happy?" he said bitterly.

"More like Edward," I corrected.

He smiled. "Thank you, Alice. For everything."

And with that, he walked back to his car and drove off.

**Clip 2: Preview of Next Chapter (Very Beginning)**

**BPOV**

I stared up at Edward wordlessly. I had been searching desperately for him, and now I didn't even know what to say. He seemed equally as flustered. He kept opening his mouth and shutting it, frozen in place.

I knew one of us would have to break the silence eventually. Thankfully, it didn't have to be me.

"What...what are you doing here?" Edward asked slowly, hesitantly. His face was drained of all colour, his emerald eyes wide and guarded.

I stood up slowly, a hand against the wall to steady myself. "I, uh...I came to find you," I said stupidly.

"Why?" he whispered, leaning forward so that I had no choice but to stare straight into the depth of his eyes.

"Because I had to tell you..." I trailed off, overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze and suddenly unable to remember what I was going to say.

I realized he was holding his breath. I was too. "Had to tell me what?" he breathed.

"I had to tell you not to leave."

His breath left him in a _whoosh. _"Why?" he whispered, still guarding his emotions.

My heartbeat was erratic. My veins seemed full of liquid fire. I cleared my throat several times, though I never seemed able to speak.

I heard an announcement say his plane was about to leave and it was a last warning for all passengers to board, but I don't think either of us were really paying attention.

I stared deeply into his eyes, trying to relay to him the utter truthfulness of my next statement. "Because I love you," I whispered.


	14. Brighter Side of Life

**Okay, I couldn't stay away. I'm supposed to be writing something else…but it isn't angsty enough! I AM A TEEAGER! I NEED ANGST! ****"But I don't want to be a man! I want to be a depressed, angst-ridden teenager who can't confront his problems and takes it out on other people instead." Sorry, the Jace quote was required. I love Jace. He's even better than Ian, which is pretty awesome, cuz Ian's AMAZING. "I held you in my hand, Wanderer. And you were so beautiful." I FREAKING LOVE THE HOST! And I quote too much. But anyway…back to the point.**

**I am writing you now the very last chapter of the story. After this will be an epilogue, and then all is done. I think I might cry. It's so amazing! But anyway, I don't know how long this chapter will be or what might be in store, but remember that I love you all and your support and encouragement has kept me going these past months. Thank you so, so much for everything.**

**And now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**This chapter is dedicated to whoever loves me and whoever wants this chapter out as much as I do, yet at the same time doesn't want it to be over. Also, to Daddy's Little Cannibal, who was an amazing author (Cigarette Burns was my second favourite story on FF, and I've read a LOT (beat only by IEWIS, because nothing can compare to IEWIS. It can come close to comparing, but it will never live up, no matter how amazingly angsty it was). I was really looking forward to seeing it published ******** Coffin of Love was pretty good too.) and passed away a few days ago. She was one of the most popular and most talented writers on the site, and anyone who knew her or read her stories will miss her dearly. She was my brother's age (turning 19) and she liked my reviews.**

**Disclaimer – **Screw this. I need lunch.

* * *

_Soundtrack:_

_Kill Me In A Record Shop by Boys Like Girls_

_Alternative Soundtrack:_

_The Bottom by Sick Puppies  
__  
__**(The alternative is just a song there for fun, one that doesn't fit the chapter or hold any special meaning but goes with it. The first song is the one that goes with the chapter. But seriously, listen to The Bottom. It's AMAZING. "If you can't beat 'em, you might as well eat 'em…")**_

**BPOV**

He stared at me in silence for several moments. My pulse quickened with every second. I felt as though my stomach had dropped to the floor. What if he decided he didn't love me anymore? What if he _couldn't_ love me, after I had hurt him?

He closed his eyes. "Do you just expect me to stay here, stay with you, because you say that?" he asked quietly. "How do I know you won't just hurt me again?"

The pain was evident in his voice. I cringed at the sound, and my eyes filled with tears. "You're right," I said, my voice hoarse and barely a whisper. "You should probably go now. Your plane is leaving."

He opened his eyes, and as I moved to turn away he held my shoulders. "My plane has already left," he said. "You have something to say. I want to hear it."

I turned back to him, but I couldn't meet his eyes. The tears began to slip through against my will. I took a deep breath.

"I hurt you, Edward. I know I did. Everything I said to make you go was ridiculous, and excuse. I was afraid that you would realize how much better you could do, with someone who wasn't me. I was afraid I'd lose you. I couldn't bear the thought, and I knew I wouldn't be able to bear the pain if our relationship went on any longer, just to come to an end. So, I ended it first. But, as I read your letter, I realized-" I paused, and closed my eyes. The tears were flowing now, freely and heavily. "I realized that you would never hurt me the way I hurt you. I realized how awful a person I am. I realized how little I deserve you. I realized…" My voice dropped to a whisper. "I realized that I love you. Beyond reason, beyond sense. I _love_ you, Edward. And yet I still gave you up. I knew that, if there was any chance you would forgive me, any chance you still felt the same, I needed to tell you that. I needed to tell you what an idiot I was. I'm so, so sorry."

I began to sob then. I shook with the violence of it. Edward took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me gently, holding me just like he used to. I cried into his shirt, telling him over and over how sorry I was, until the only sound coming from me was an intelligible babble.

He stroked my hair gently, whispering softly to me. "Shh, my Bella. It's alright. Everything's alright."

When I finally calmed down, I wiped my eyes and tried to take a step back. He held me fast, though.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair. "My sweet, beautiful Bella. You have nothing to be sorry for but fear, and if I was so cruel as to blame you for that, then I would deserve you even less." He titled my head up, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Then, leaning his own forehead against mine, he said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I forgave you the moment you told me not to go."

I collapsed into his arms, relief and love filling my every limb until I could not hold myself up.

**EPOV**

"_Edward?_" my mother answered anxiously. "_What's going on? You should be on your plane._"

"Mom, there's been a change of plans," I said, smiling.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Mom, I'm in love," I said. "I need to stay in New York."

"_But I thought…I thought things went wrong, and that's why you were coming back? I thought you wanted to get back to your old life."_

I sighed. "My old life was a shadow in a bright world. I could be doing so much more – here, in New York. I sent an application to Columbia."

"_Columbia?"_ my mother gasped_. "But that's so far from San Diego…"_

"Mom, I'm not your little boy anymore," I said. "I'm an adult, I'm in love, and if I get accepted here I would have a much better education, and more options for the future."

"_Last time you told me you were in love, you had your heart broken beyond repair. I will not see my only son like that again."_

I took a deep breath. "Mom, Kate was _much_ different from Bella. What I felt for Kate was nowhere near what I feel for Bella. I only wanted it to be love. I was lying to myself, and I took the blow harder than I should have. Besides, Bella would never hurt me." I tried to keep the partial lie out of my voice at that last statement. She _had_ hurt me…but I knew she would never hurt me again.

My mother sighed. "_I don't know, Edward. You haven't always had the best judgment when it comes to people."_

"Listen, Mom. We can talk about this later. I just wanted to let you know that I am staying, and nothing you say or do can dissuade me." I hung up angrily.

**EmPOV**

I was sitting alone in the living room with the TV on, but I wasn't really watching it. I was thinking of Edward, how destroyed he had sounded when he said she wouldn't forgive him. But after Bella had left, I went into my room and found his letter tossed carelessly on the bed. I knew she had gone to stop him from leaving, and I hoped they could fix things. I hoped it wasn't too late.

My mother popped her head into the room. "Emmett, sweetie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Her voice was pure and honey-sweet. Something was up.

I pushed myself roughly from the couch, and followed her into the kitchen. Under the dim fluorescent light, the worry lines engraved deeply into her face seemed even deeper, somehow. Her eyes were bleak and hollow, her body frail and thin. A part of me wanted to reach out to her, but the other part knew why she was like this, and held back.

"Is the girl gone?" she asked anxiously.

"Bella? Yeah, she's gone. For now, anyway," I said, making sure to stress that she would be back.

My mother sighed in relief. "Good. I need a delivery."

"No!" I yelled. "Absolutely not. No way in hell."

My mother frowned. "Emmett, honey, you don't understand."

"The hell I don't!" I yelled. "I know all about it. It's been like this since I was ten. You get your stash for the week, but end up buying more than you can afford, and he comes banging on the door with gun in hand. I've had it, Mom!"

Her eyes darkened, her brow furrowing in anger. "You act like this is something I chose, something I _want_-"

"I _know_ this is something you want, Mother," I sneered. "You want it very much."

She slapped my face, but in my rage I barely felt it. She breathed heavily in her rage.

"Go to fucking hell, Emmett McCarty," she growled.

"Hope to see you there," I said mockingly. "In the meantime, I'm leaving."

Her eyes showed confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I turned and began walking out of the kitchen. "I'm leaving, Mother."

"Where will you go?" she challenged.

"I don't know, but as long as it isn't here I don't bloody care."

Her tone became one of panic. "Wait! Emmett! Don't leave me. We can talk about this."

I paused in the kitchen doorway. I looked back at her, her lined face filled with fear. Fear for me, or fear for what would happen without me?

"I'm done talking, Mother," I said. "I'll be back for my stuff later."

**RPOV**

"Hey Rosie, how come we haven't seen that boy of yours around lately?" my dad asked.

I was sitting on the couch, a book in hand, pretending to read but secretly wondering the same. Where _was_ Emmett? Apparently Bella was staying at his house; I didn't know much about it, seeing as I had only spoken to him once briefly last week, and haven't heard from him since.

I didn't want to resent Bella for taking all his time; I mean, look what happened to her! But part of me wanted to rush over there and steal Emmett away, regardless of whether or not she needed a shoulder to cry on. She could use Jasper. He's good for that stuff. He even sympathized with me when I first got my period.

"He's busy helping out a friend, daddy," I answered, not looking up from my book.

A light rapping on the door made me jump, and my father got up to answer it.

Even with the front door being on the other side of the house, I could still hear him exclaim something in surprise, then hurry down the hall.

"That friend must not need any more help," he said, leaning against the entryway of the room.

My coach in PhysEd had always stressed the importance of the ability to run fast, but I never took him seriously. Nevertheless, at this precise moment, I was able to jump up and run down the hall before the smile could spread across my father's face.

I clung to the doorpost and leaned forward, trying to catch my breath, as I looked up into the face of the man I loved.

"Emmett?"

"Rosie, I'm so sorry," he started, reaching for my hand. Being too exhausted to fight, I let him take it. "I wanted very much to come see you the past few days, but Bella was in such a bad state, and she wouldn't leave the house, and I couldn't leave her alone with my mother-"

I smiled. "Shut up, Emmett. It's fine."

He stopped, and that infectious grin that had made me fall so hopelessly in love with him spread across his face. "I really am sorry."

I stepped forward and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his chest. "You know I forgive you," I said. "Always."

"Always?" he asked nervously.

I looked up at him, then took a step back to take in his anxious expression. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really," he said slowly. "I was just wondering if, maybe…I could stay here for a little while."

"Why?" I asked, alarmed.

He hung his head. "I got into a fight with my mom," he said sheepishly. "I don't think I can go back there. I can't take it anymore."

"What about your stuff?" I asked.

"I told her I'd be back later to get it."

"What about Bella's stuff?" Then something occurred to me. "What about Bella?"

He lifted his head and smiled widely. "She texted me about an hour ago to say she was fine and wouldn't have to stay with me anymore. I don't think that has anything to do with the fact that she got a letter from a certain cousin of Alice's and rushed out of the house immediately after, do you?"

I laughed in relief. "So she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I think she will be. As for her stuff…I'll have to get that later too. And call to let her know where I'm staying." He gave me a pleading look, one that could give Alice a run for her money.

"Give me a minute," I said.

Leaving him at the front door, I turned and walked back to the living room, where my dad was sitting on the same couch I had been moments before, flipping through this morning's paper. I stood in the doorway for a moment, then cleared my throat.

He looked up from the paper briefly, then looked back down. "You need something, darling?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Dad," I began, "you know how we have that spare bedroom in the basement, _far_ away from mine?"

He looked up suspiciously. "Yes…"

I put on my best pleading look. "Can Emmett stay there? Just for a little while?" I begged.

He frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "His family's…not the greatest," I said. "They get into some stuff he wants to stay out of. He doesn't think he can stay there anymore. It'll just be for a little while, until he can afford his own apartment. Please?"

"I'll have to talk to your mother," he said. I nodded. "And Jasper."

"Why Jasper?" I asked, frowning.

"He's part of this family too. I don't want to be having Emmett here if he's not comfortable with it."

"Okay," I said.

"Jasper's over at the Cullens' at the moment, so we'll have to wait-"

I flipped out my phone. "Unlimited texts, Dad," I said. "I can just ask him now.

_Jazzy, Em needs to stay here. Cool?_ Send.

The phone vibrated in my hand a couple seconds later. _Go for it._

"Jazzy's okay with it," I said.

"Alright, well…" My father stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I can't ask your mother, because she's at an important conference for a few days and asked me not to call."

I snorted. _Important conference my ass_, I thought. Practically everyone in the neighbourhood knew she was cheating on my father. Even he knew, although he never wanted to admit it. He didn't stoop down to her level, either. He was obviously the better man. I had always favoured my father over my mother.

"So, until then, I don't see a reason why the young man can't stay here."

I squealed and ran over, giving him a crushing hug. "Thanks, Daddy!"

I raced back down the hallway to where Emmett was still standing on the front porch, looking at his phone, which was in his hand. I took his free hand in mine to get his attention.

"Come on, Em," I said, tugging his hand lightly. "I'll show you your room."

He smiled brilliantly, and kissed my forehead. "Thank you so much, Rosie," he whispered.

"Always," I said with a smile.

**JPOV**

I flipped my phone shut with a sigh. "I wonder how Rose pulled that one over," I said quietly.

"What?" Alice asked. We were sitting side by side on the bench on her porch.

"Emmett's staying at our house."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why? How?"

"Rose probably gave Dad the pleading look. Works on him every time." I shrugged. "And as for why, she didn't explain. Things probably got bad at home."

"Poor Emmett," Alice sighed.

"Wait," I exclaimed, "what about Bella?"

"What?" Alice looked puzzled. Then it seemed to dawn on her. "Oh! Right. I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella texted me about an hour ago. She said she was fine and everything was sorted out. I don't know what it means, but I can take a few guesses." She was smiling her wide, perfect smile that reminded me of an angel, but was somehow intimidating at the same time.

I smiled. "At least someone's finally getting to the brighter side of life."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in a playful, adorable way.

I shrugged. "Well, before my grandmother died, she always used to tell me there was a brighter side of life, and all it took to find it was the right series of terrible events. Eventually, after going through misery after misery, it was inevitable that happiness would find you. You just have to keep an open mind."

She smiled. "I like your grandmother," she said.

I grinned back. "You would have loved her," I said. "She was almost as eccentric as you are."

She slapped my arm playfully, then tensed and froze, staring off into the distance.

I followed her gaze, and felt my chest freeze painfully as my breathing was cut off.

Hand in hand, walking down the path toward us, were Bella and Edward.

**BPOV**

"They're staring," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "It's only natural, love. We had a screaming match and you swore never to see me again right in front of them. I really don't think they expected us to patch things up in one afternoon."

"Yeah, but…" I sighed. "Alice should have known I would come around. She has so little faith in me."

"I don't think it's that, Bella," he said, frowning. "I think they didn't expect me to forgive you so early. Or, at least, they didn't expect me to let you back in so easily."

I stopped in my tracks. "Are you having second thoughts about forgiving me?" I asked in a small voice.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, pulling me closer. "No, no, no. I love you, silly Bella. Love is forgiveness, whether willing or not."

"So you didn't willingly forgive me?" I asked slowly, expressionlessly.

He took me by my shoulders and held me an arm's length away, examining my face slowly. "What's wrong, Bella? Why the third-degree? Do you doubt that I love you?"

"No," I said. "I just…I'm a little bewildered at all this. We've been through a lot the last few days."

"We have, at that." We continued walking.

"Which reminds me," I said, putting on the sternest look I was capable of. "What happened to your eye?"

"Alice! Jasper! Good to see you," he said happily, pretending he didn't hear the question.

"Edward!" I yelled, laughing.

"I see you two are in better moods," Jasper said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I live here," I said.

"Really?" she asked, an edge to her voice. "Then where have you been the last week?"

I cringed. Edward wrapped an arm around me protectively, and Jasper scolded her quietly.

"What? I just want to know. It's a simple question."

I sighed sadly. "Alice, you know I was going through a hard time. I needed to be away from people who would ask questions and try to cheer me up. I didn't want to be cheered up."

"_You_ were going through a hard time?" she sneered. "What about my cousin!"

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"I told you not to hurt him!" she yelled.

My vision clouded. "I'm sorry, Alice," I whispered, tears slipping down my cheeks silently.

"How could you forgive her?" she asked, turning to Edward. "How could you let her get away with what she's done to you?"

"What choice did I have?" he shouted back angrily. "Am I just suppose to forget that I love her, hurt her, hurt _myself_, to get back at her for something she thought was right, something she did to protect me?" He lowered his voice. "I forgive Bella, Alice," he said. "Why I do isn't your concern."

"You can forgive her," she snarled, "but that doesn't mean I have to."

I turned my face into Edward's chest, ignoring the fact that I was ruining his shirt. I gripped the fabric in my fists and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered over and over, while he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"Look what you've done, Alice," Jasper sighed. "Hasn't she been hurt enough? She's your _sister_. Cut her some slack. Edward obviously has."

Jasper walked over and put a hand gently on my back. "I don't blame you, Bella," he said softly.

I smiled slightly, but didn't turn. "Thanks, Jasper."

"I have to go now," he said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

"Alice," Edward said quietly. "Please don't yell at Bella. I don't think either of us could take it."

Alice looked between the two of us for a few moments, then sighed. "Why did you do it, Bella?" she asked quietly. "Can you at least answer that question?"

I closed my eyes. "Because I love him, Alice," I said, only just loud enough for her to hear me. "Because I bring trouble to anyone I get close to, and I couldn't bear hurting him. And I was just so narrow-minded at the time that I didn't understand that what I was doing would hurt the both of us far more than anything that could happen to him while we were together. And I just didn't realize, until I was alone and all my friends hated me, that you didn't _have_ to hurt the people you love."

Alice remained silent for a moment, then sighed sadly. "You were stupid, and ignorant, and foolish, Isabella Marie Swan. But I'll be damned, I forgive you."

She walked forward and took me from Edward's hold to pull me into a crushing hug. I sobbed into her shoulder, now tears of joy.

I had my sister back, I had my boyfriend back, I had my friends back. Now, all that was left was to start all over.

Ugh, I hate going back to square one. But who could blame me? If I didn't go back and fix all the previous mistakes, they'd be made again in the future. Butchering relationships is not my forte.

I'll never turn my grades around in school. I'll never fall in love. I'll never go to prom. I'll never graduate with honors. I'll never buy my own apartment. I'll never allow my parents' house to be sold. I'll never take thousands of dollars out of my _very_ well-stocked bank account for my boyfriend and I to go to Vegas during summer vacation.

Never say never.

* * *

**OHMYGODIT'SOVER! Well, not really. There's still the epilogue. And that'll be pretty huge, I intend, cuz it has to have a little bit of what normal life is like, their trip to Vegas, and some good summer fun. And then the ending. It's so depressing!**

**Some of you may have noticed that I changed the title. It just hit me with a spark of inspiration! (Actually, no. When Jasper said it, I thought, "Oh, that would be a good title." So I added it on.) I also changed the genre (again). It's now Angst. I like angst. I think this is angsty, right?**

**I'm not doing a prom chapter because I haven't been to prom and I have no idea what it's like. Sorry, folks. Plus, however much I LOVE this story, I kinda just want it over. You understand, right? No? Oh well, what does your opinion matter? (Just kidding.) **

**Sorry this is so late, I've been swamped with work. I dislike school very greatly. I don't hate it, but I greatly dislike it. BIG difference.**

**So, anyway, my mother's yelling, so I have to go. See you soon for the epilogue!**

**PEACE!**

**Alexa –hearts-**


	15. In The Wake of the Storm

**Hello everybody! How's life? Is it grand? I sure hope so. I'd be heartbroken if anyone tolerant enough to put up with my haphazard updates got a case of the blues and a notion to off themselves. **

**Okay, just to let you know, I got about halfway through and started having some writer's block (although it might just be because I'm upset right now. Sometimes my moods overwhelm the mood of the story, and it throws everything out of whack and I can't write. And I'm really moody.), and it might take me a day or two to decide what to do next. I know what I want to happen, but it's the getting there part that's throwing me off. So, since I thought it would be unfair to make you wait until I got that all sorted out, I decided the epilogue would be split into two parts. That way, not only does this last longer, and you don't have to wait, but I can get a little time to sort everything out. So, on that note…**

**Is anyone else unable to get through their head the fact that it's over? Because I am. I keep thinking I should be sad, because this is the last chapter. But, for some unfathomable reason, it just doesn't feel like it's over. I think even after it's over, it won't feel so. But I'll be sad.**

**So, here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for. Welcome to the final chapter of Never Say Never.**

**On with the chapter.**

_Soundtrack (Not In Any Specific Order):  
1. Hey Jude – The Beatles  
2. You Spin Me Right Round – Billy Idol  
3. The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls  
4. Send My Love To The Dance Floor, I'll See You In Hell – Cobra Starship  
5. Party Up In Here – DMX (this song has graphic vulgarity, but I mostly just like the chorus. IT'S MY GANGSTA SONG!)  
6. I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me – Fall Out Boy (obviously)  
7. Hurricane Haley – Forever The Sickest Kids (that's the fourth song by them I have as a soundtrack in this story, and they're not even my favourite band (Panic! At the Disco is my favourite band, in case anyone was wondering…or cares…))  
8. Greased Lightning from the Grease soundtrack (I love this song, and I saw it while flipping through songs and I knew it was perfect.)  
9. Always Be – Jimmy Eat World  
10. Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry  
11. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine – The Killers  
12. I Wanna Love You – The Maine  
__13. When I Grow Up – Mayday Parade  
__14. Kelsey – Metro Station (which Trace apparently ruined in concert. Stupid Metro Station and their nonexistent talent without a synthesizer)  
15. Starlight – Muse  
16. Pretty Fly – The Offspring  
__17. Nine In The Afternoon – Panic! At the Disco (once again, my favourite band, so I had to have a song by them)  
18. My Heart – Paramore  
19. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (probably my second favourite band. I love the lyrics to this song. "Relax girl, turn down the lights, no one can see you shining.")  
20. The Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack (because no playlist is complete without some Rockyness)  
__**(I know this playlist is massive. Some songs have lyrics that relate to the chapter, some have a certain mood that relates to the chapter, and some just feel like they should be playing in the background. And some I just wanted to be on the playlist.)**_

* * *

**EPILOGUE Part One**** : ****IN THE WAKE OF THE STORM**

**BPOV**

Sitting on the park swings talking to Rosalie Hale was nothing like it was with Emmett or Jasper. Usually, with either of them, it was always one's own problems that were the topic of discussion. In this situation, however, it was quite the opposite. But what were you to expect? It was, after all, Rosalie.

_Why_ was I sitting on the park swings talking to Rose? Because the female population is considerably lower than the male, and us girls need to stick together. Plus, we both had two very crucial things in common.

Jasper and Emmett.

When Rose called me that afternoon, saying she wanted to hang out, just us, I was dumbstruck. Rosalie and I weren't really the type of friends who hung out together _just us_; we weren't compatible enough, didn't have enough in common. Or, so I thought.

"So, Rose, what's bugging you?" I asked as we sank onto the rickety swings. I always knew when something was bothering Rose. She's one of those people who makes sure you know.

She sighed. "Jasper and Emmett," she confessed quietly, after a brief hesitation.

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Usually you get along with them the best. Emmett _is_ your boyfriend, after all."

"It's not that _I'm_ not getting along with _them_; _they'_re not getting along with each other."

I frowned. "Why not?"

Rose shook her head. "They're ridiculous, really," she sighed. "Ever since Emmett moved in with us, Jazz's been on his case every chance he gets. He thinks Em's sneaking into my room at night after everyone's asleep. Which he is…" She blushed. "But it's not Jasper's business. And now, since Em's been trying to stay off his case, he won't even look at me at the dinner table or just, I don't know, hang out with me, just the two of us. He's been acting all weird. And before all this he had been hinting at proposing, but I know he won't dare do it now that Jasper's eyeing him like he stole the family jewels. Which, in part, he did." She flashed me a dazzling smile and I laughed. Then she turned her head and was looking at her converse.

"Well, Rosie, I have a solution for you," I said.

Her head shot up, her eyes huge and full of hope. "What?"

"Get the two of them in the same room, preferably one far away from anyone with sensitive hearing, and you yell at them. Very, very loudly."

She smiled, and it was like sunshine after thirty days of night. It was moments like these that made people fall in love with Rosalie. Sure, she was beyond the human comprehension of beauty normally, but when she was happy, when she let herself free and didn't try to hide behind sarcasm and bravado, that was when she showed her true beauty. And anyone around her, anyone privileged enough to bear witness to these moments, drunk in every second of it, becoming intoxicated with love for this beautiful, shining girl.

_Relax girl, turn down the lights. No one can see you shining…_

"I think that might actually work," she laughed.

"Of course it would. It's _Emmett_ and _Jasper_."

She laughed again, then sighed happily. "Gosh, Bella. I never realized I liked being around you so much."

I smiled. "You're pretty okay yourself, Rose."

"We should do this more often," she said. "We never hang out, just the two of us. I like it. It's nice."

"We've got forever to do it," I said. "There's plenty of time."

"No, Bella, there isn't," she said, sighing sadly. People had been doing that a lot around me lately. "Everyone's going away to college. All of us. Edward even managed to convince _you_ to go. How he does it, I don't know, but I commend him for it."

"Just because we're going to college doesn't mean we can't hang out anymore," I said indignantly.

"It does if we're all going to different colleges," Rose said.

I looked down at my feet, crossing and uncrossing my ankles, fidgeting like I always did when I was sitting down and having an uncomfortable conversation.

"I know," I said quietly. "But, at least for now, can we pretend it's different?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Of course," she said softly.

I looked up at her. "Best friends forever?"

"Forever," she agreed, nodding.

Forever, contrary to popular belief, is not a very long time.

------------------------------------------------x

A month ago, I graduated high school. Upon graduation, I made a withdrawal from my inheritance money, which I could now legally access, and rented an apartment in the city. It was loud and bright, and I hated the hour long drive into the suburbs to see my friends, but it was worth it. It wasn't that I hadn't liked living with the Cullens – they were the only family I had left. I just wanted some peace; somewhere I could go and just be by myself.

My peace was short-lived, however, because two weeks later Edward moved in with me. For some reason I still do not understand, no one found this a problem. Not even Margaret and Lyle.

I was fumbling with the keys, attempting to unlock the door, when Edward pulled it open. I did not object to the sight that greeted me. He was just out of the shower, his hair still dripping wet and a towel slung lowly around his waist.

I whistled and smirked at him. "Are you a serial killer, 'cause you just stopped my heart." I fanned my face mockingly.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Just get inside."

I squeezed past him, making sure to brush against him as much as possible (something I always did when he was in a towel – a frustrated Edward was just too funny to pass up), dropped my keys loudly onto the counter, and immediately moved to the fridge. After a few seconds of browsing through the various food, I took out some yogurt and went to find a spoon, noticing Edward still in the doorway. "You coming?" I said, resisting the urge to snicker.

He glared at me. "I'm getting back in the shower," he grumbled.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," he called back.

I snorted, almost spitting out the yogurt in my mouth. That would have been lovely.

My apartment wasn't quite as lavish as those of the upper-class civilians of New York City, but I liked it. The kitchen wasn't as big as that in the Cullens' house, but it was big apartment. There was a short, narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom and bedrooms, of which there were two. I had no idea why I had gotten a two-bedroom apartment, since one of them was never used, but I suppose if Alice or Emmett or Rose or Jasper needed somewhere to stay for a night or two, they could stay there.

I walked over to the island and started flipping through the mail. My mail was being forwarded to the apartment for a year, but Edward still had to go over to his aunt and uncle's every couple of days to get his.

An emblem on the corner of one envelope caught my attention, and I slipped it out of the pile. I didn't open the letter, but instead stood staring at it for quite some time, debating what to do.

I felt a hand on my back. "What's that?" Edward asked gently.

I didn't look at him. "The reply from NYU," I answered monotonously.

When I told Edward I didn't intend to apply for college or university, he was furious. He wouldn't let me hear the end of how "I deserve so much more than I allow myself" and "I have a future as more than a street-side beggar" and similar things.

"I don't even know what I would major in," I had told him.

"Whatever you decide, it's got to be better than living off your GED," he responded.

"With my record, no college or university would want me anyway," I argued.

"If none of them accept, and I'm sure they're bound to, you could at least go to community college," he reasoned.

After hours of arguing, he managed to convince me to apply. I picked out my safeties, places I figured would let me in for my acceptance letter, at least, and he added a few extravagant, ridiculously unrealistic choices to the pile.

I spoke to my teachers, and they agreed that since I had been doing my work more often and behaving myself, they would allow me to do some extra credit assignments to make up for lost work. I managed to move all my marks up to at least seventies, with a couple eighties and a ninety in English. I spoke to Frank (whom I started referring to as Franklin, to be more respectful) about going to summer school to catch up on missed work, and he agreed. I did all I could to improve my grades, and a few of my safeties had accepted me. So far, I had been rejected by all the Ivy Leagues. And now, in my hand, I held what was bound to be another rejection. I didn't think I could take it.

"Open it for me?" I now pleaded with Edward.

He sighed sadly, and took the letter from my outstretched hand.

I knew Edward had already been accepted by NYU, and I desperately wanted to go with him. He intended to go to NYU, although I knew he would go somewhere else if I wasn't accepted, no matter how much I argued. I didn't want to ruin his chances for the kind of education he deserved, so I crossed my fingers behind my back, squeezing my eyes shut and praying silently.

I heard the quiet tear of the paper as he opened the envelope, the rustle of paper as he pulled out the letter.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice when he said, "I think you better look at this."

But I didn't need to. I knew from his tone exactly what that letter said.

I laughed and jumped on him, flinging my arms around his neck and hitching my legs around his torso. He stumbled back slightly as he caught me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You did it, Bella," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "You did it."

**RPOV**

When I entered the house, I was greeted by silence. Normally this wouldn't bother me, considering the fact that Jasper was almost always out with Alice and my parents were in their respective offices three floors above, my father on an important business call and my mother on an important "business" call, but ever since Emmett moved in, there was always noise of some kind.

I thought I heard noise from the backyard, so I made my way there slowly, checking every room on my way.

As a little girl, my back yard had always been my favourite place. Our property reached back into a forest of the tallest trees I had seen in my life. My mother used to love gardening, before she became so consumed in her work, and we had a beautiful garden. A cobblestone pathway led to a white gazebo, with a sliding glass door and glass windows that could be opened if you wanted to get a breeze. The gazebo was surrounded by flowers of all kinds, ranging from tulips to roses to pansies to daffodils, and many more I couldn't even name. On the opposite side of the yard was a white wooden bench swing that had been my favourite place, to read or draw or just sit in the sun and feel the summer breeze.

Now, as the sun was low on the horizon and dusk began to settle in, the pathway to the gazebo was lined on the sides with tea lights, their flames flickering in the gentle breeze. I walked down the path slowly, only speeding up when I recognized Emmett's form in the gazebo.

I slid the glass door open silently, and sat on the bench beside him. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Rosie," he said. "I've been waiting for you. Want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, but not because I actually wanted to walk after being on my feet all day. I nodded because I'd go anywhere with Emmett. All he had to do was ask.

We left the gazebo, and he led me into the forest. We wandered around for a few minutes, neither of us speaking.

"I'm sorry if I've seemed to be avoiding you," Emmett said eventually.

I said nothing. I didn't want my voice betraying to him just how hurt I had been.

"It's just…I've had a lot on my mind," he continued. "About us. About what's going to happen when everyone goes off to college."

"Emmett, don't," I pleaded.

"No, Rose," he said, stopping and giving me a sharp look. "We need to talk."

I took a few shaky breaths, then nodded slowly. I knew it would have to come to this. It always came to this.

"I know you're going to Columbia," he went on. "I know Jasper and Alice are going to some remote college in San Diego that I can't even remember the name of, I know Edward wants to go to NYU but he's waiting to see where Bella goes, and I know Bella hasn't decided where she's going yet because she hasn't gotten a reply from NYU. The only thing I don't know is where _I'm_ going.

"Rosie, I'm scared," he said, lowering his voice. "I don't know what to do. Everyone's leaving, and I don't know what to do." He leaned forward, resting his head on my shoulder. "I don't know whether or not I could get accepted into Columbia, and if I don't, I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to be away from you. Not for a single day, a single hour, a single second. But I might not have a choice. And that terrifies me to no end."

I tried to speak, but my throat was too dry. I swallowed. "What are you getting at, Emmett?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

He straightened up and took my hands in his. "I can't live without you, Rose. I just can't."

My heart froze in my throat as he got down on his knee.

He looked up at me, his gaze smoldering. "Rosalie Justine Hale," he whispered gently, "Will you marry me?"

**APOV**

The sharp tang of cigarette smoke was bitter in my mouth, but comforting in its familiarity.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know," Jasper said, sitting down beside me on the porch.

I blew a smoke ring in his face. "So they say," I replied, smirking.

"You know," Jasper said, "I'd hate your badass side, if it weren't so damn sexy."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Back at ya, babe."

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Sliding it out, I flipped it open to find a text from Bella.

_You call Em and Rose?_

Luckily, my phone had a full keyboard, so I responded in record time.

_Yeah, they're coming._

I left the phone on the wooden porch step beside me, and turned back to Jasper. "What do you think the emergency meeting is about?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Why are you asking me? You're the one with the sixth sense."

"Yeah, but Jas, it's _Bella_. I can't ever pick up anything on her. She's as spontaneous as a Pomeranian on crack."

"Small, drug-abusing dogs are actually a lot more predictable than you'd think," he said. "First they run as far as they can one way, then they come back and run as far as they can the other way, then they jump on your lap, then they jump off your lap, then they fall asleep."

I sighed, taking another drag on the cigarette. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Rose and Emmett's arrival.

"Jasper!" Emmett exclaimed, sitting down next to him. Rose sat on his other side. "I have excellent news for you!"

"You're moving out?" he asked dryly.

Emmett frowned. "How did you know?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "You're moving out?" he asked.

"Yeah, you already knew that," he answered slowly.

"He was being sarcastic, dumbass," I said.

Emmett glared at me. "You're always so mean when you're smoking," he said. "Someone should confiscate your cancer sticks."

"I'd be even meaner without them," I said.

"So, why're you moving out?" Jasper asked, trying to avoid a dispute between Emmett and I.

"We cannot answer that until Eddie and Bella get here," he said.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, do you guys have an apartment in San Diego yet?" Rose asked to break the silence.

"We're considering a few places, but we have to go look at them first," I said.

"Digital photographs are not good enough for Alice Cullen," Jasper said.

I slung my arm over his shoulder. "You know it."

"We should all go," Emmett said. "It could be our summer trip." He avoided using the word _last_.

"I have a better idea for a summer trip," Bella said, approaching with Edward, his arm slung around her waist.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute," she said. "I'm sure we're not the only ones with news." She was looking between Rose and Emmett with a knowing smile and one eyebrow raised.

"Well," Emmett said, looking sheepishly at his feet, although his smile was still apparent. "I'm moving out of the Hales' and into Bella and Edward's apartment."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because when I spoke to you and Rosie's father, he said he was sorry, but I wouldn't be able to reside in his household if I was going to marry his daughter."

I gasped and, because I had my cigarette in my mouth at the time, began choking on smoke. Jasper patted my back gently, but his eyes were huge, shifting back and forth between Rose and Emmett. Bella laughed joyously and rushed forward to hug both of them, and Edward let out a low whistle.

"Marry?!" I exclaimed once I stopped choking.

Rose laughed, a wild, immensely happy sound that filled my heart. "Crazy, huh?"

"Yes, you are," Jasper said. Then he smiled. "And I can't help but love you anyway. It'll be my pleasure to welcome you to the family, Emmett."

Emmett shook his hand. "Thanks, man."

"So, what's your news, Bella?" I asked.

She smiled. "Well, it pales in comparison to _this_." She gestured to Rose and Emmett. "I just wanted to let you all know that I got accepted to NYU."

"Really?" Rose exclaimed. I jumped up and hugged her.

She coughed overdramatically. "Alice, you really need to stop smoking," she said, grimacing at me. I shrugged sheepishly.

"So," Emmett said, drawing out the 'o'. "Where're we going?"

Bella smiled. "What would you say to a little underage drinking and gambling?"

There's the Bella we all know and love.

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you actually convinced us to go through with this," Jasper groaned. I gave him my most dazzling smile, and approached the metal detector. Sighing, I emptied my pockets and placed their contents in the basket. My phone, my house keys and a stick of gum. Nothing to call security for.

Of course, the first time through the metal detector, it went off like I had bombs in my pockets.

The security guards glared at me, and I rolled my eyes patronizingly at them. Reaching down, I unclipped the safety pin from my pants. "I ripped my jeans," I explained to them. "It was holding the seams together."

I went back through, and didn't set it off this time. Smirking at the guards, I took back my stuff and went over to see how everyone else was doing.

Other than me, only two other people set it off, and that was Alice and Rosalie, of course. Alice was being reprimanded for having a metal lighter in her pocket, and Rose had forgotten to take out her bellybutton piercing.

"I didn't know you pierced your bellybutton," I said once the guards let her through.

"Really? I've had it pierced since I was twelve."

By the time we finally got through all of the security procedures, we still had twenty minutes until our plane arrived. We all sat on a bench and heaved out a great sigh in synchronization. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe you actually got us through," Jasper said with a smile.

I scoffed. "You doubt me?"

"Just a little…" he trailed off, looking unsure.

"I'm offended." I turned away from him and crossed my arms childishly.

"Bella-"

"I'm not speaking to you, Jasper."

"So, Bella, where'd you get the IDs?" Alice asked, stifling a giggle at Jasper's expression.

"This guy who lived next to me, back at my parents' house," I said. "I've known him since I was four, and even then he was telling me he was an expert with a laminator and as soon as he got the right software he'd start working. His parents thought it was cute. If only they knew…"

"How old was he?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "Seven."

"And he's still working on it?" Alice asked.

"I can't say I'm surprised. He's got talent."

Security and boarding totally believed we were twenty-one. The IDs came up on record as completely legit, and would have fooled even me, if I hadn't already known they were fake.

"I still don't understand why we have to fly coach," Emmett grumbled.

I sighed. "I paid for half your ticket, Em, and while I may be made of money, that money is for my tuition and my future."

"What about the way back, then?" he asked eagerly.

I sighed, and patted him on the back. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, old buddy," I drawled.

"_The 3PM flight to Las Vegas is now boarding."_

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "Time to go," he said quietly into my ear, pulling me up with him.

--------------------------------------x

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to go with you to _Vegas_," Edward said once the plane was in full flight, shaking his head. "Only you, Isabella Swan. Only you."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I just have some very convincing qualities. It's why I was always the leader of our little gang and not Emmett or Jasper."

"You're certainly the balls of the group," he said, smiling.

"I'm the Alpha, and you're all my bitches," I said with a short laugh. "Gotta keep 'em in line somehow."

He laughed, a glorious, melodic sound that was quite possibly the best thing in the world. I would crack jokes for the rest of my life if it meant getting to hear that laugh every day.

"There's nobody in this world quite like you, Bella," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"And we're pretty damn glad for that," Emmett said, turning around in his seat.

"I'd rather there be two Bellas than two Emmetts," Alice said from behind me.

"The pansy population is already too high as it is," I said, smirking. Emmett glared and tried to smack me upside the head, but I ducked and he hit Alice.

Alice gaped at him, glaring. Emmett, realizing just how much damage he had done, turned around and sank low into his seat.

Alice leaped up from her seat and attempted to climb over me to get to Emmett. A passing flight attendant stopped her.

"Miss, please get back in your seat," he said.

"Can you hold on one second?" she asked sweetly, still trying to climb over me. "I just need to kill him."

The man sighed, cussed under his breath, and I'm almost certain I heard him mumble, "Should've never taken the Vegas shift."

"Come on, Alice, get off me," I grumbled. She was kneeling sideways on my lap trying to reach over the seat to grab hold of Emmett's neck.

"Miss, I'm going to have to move you to the back row if this continues," the flight attendant warned.

Alice sighed, and in one lithe motion, leapt off my lap and over the seat, back in her own.

"Bella, can you at least hit him for me?" Alice pleaded.

I shook my head. "Can't. Goes against the friendly flier rule book."

"The what now?" she asked.

"Friendly flier rule book, page sixty one, part two, section C. _There are to be no all-out brawls on the plane in mid-flight_," I quoted.

Alice wasn't amused. "Come on, Bella. Just one good thump on the head."

"Sorry, Alice."

Alice sighed. "Rose?"

There was a low _thud_, followed by Emmett's sharp intake of breath.

"Ow!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh, you had it coming," Rose said.

"To think, I give up my life for someone, and she hits me!"

It suddenly went deathly quiet. No one dared to move, to breathe.

Emmett, realizing what he had said, struggled to make up for it. "Rosie, you know I didn't mean it like that," he pleaded desperately.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you did," Rose said curtly.

She turned away harshly, which would have been more effective if she had the window seat. But, our seating plan was arranged thus: Emmett at the window and Rose in the aisle in the first row; Edward in the aisle and I at the window in the second; and Alice at the window and Jasper in the aisle in the third.

"Hey, Jas, mind trading spots with me?" Rose asked stiffly.

"Uh, sure," Jasper said hesitantly, and rose from his seat. He and Rose switched places, Jasper putting a hand on Emmett's arm when he sank down in the seat.

"Rosie…" Emmett said, turning around in his seat to face her.

"I can't talk to you right now, Emmett," Rose said. She sounded close to tears.

Emmett turned back down slowly, and through the crack between seats I saw him put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

This will be a much longer trip than anticipated, I thought grimly.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Yes? No? It's only as good as you think it is. Let me know! Please? Come on, guys. There's such a thing as Story Stats. I know how many hits this story has. I know how many people read it. I know how many people have favourited it or put it on story alert. I know it's being read. And I also know I get about…oh, I dunno, FOUR reviews per chapter? **

**Pretty PLEASE review? I work really, really hard on this. REALLY hard. And there are people who say it's good. But I kinda feel lousy when I go to my inbox and see two or three reviews for a chapter. There's only 80 reviews for this. I've read stories that I know are worse than this that get eighty reviews PER CHAPTER. It kinda depresses me to think that people really don't like my writing enough to review, but they like the writing of someone with a clichéd plot and zero grammar skills. And I have awesome grammar! (Really. We had a review for all the grammar work we did this year, and I got 99 percent. 491/496. So you can't tell me I'm not good.)**

**Please review. You know, I've never even gotten ten reviews for a single chapter. Isn't that sad? Don't you want to do something about this? No? You people suck. (I mean that in a loving way, of course. Sorry if I ever offend anyone. That's just the way I talk.)**

**I like the epilogue so far, and I hope you do too.**

**See you soon!**


	16. Author's Note, Don't Hate Me

**Hey everyone! Okay, don't hate me because this isn't an update, but I've got a little bit of a dilemma. See, my laptop, which I usually work on, isn't currently able to connect to the internet. Now, usually this wouldn't be much of a problem, since it does this all the time, except it hasn't been able to connect to the internet for about a week now, and I don't know if it ever will.**

**Now, I will also inform you that I'm not yet done with the epilogue due to a busy schedule and the fact that it is a long chapter. I'm estimating it to be about twice as long as the first half of the epilogue, if not longer (this is where you're all supposed to be happy).**

**So, you may be asking, why d you need the internet to work to finish writing? Well, really, I don't need it to finish the **_**writing**_**. I need it, however, to post once I am done writing. And, since it's not working, I can't even email it to the other computer. (I've set up an email account for just such purposes, because I'm a freak and do these things often.) I tried using my mom's Outlook Express email account (anyone with Windows XP knows what that is), but for someodd reason, it said the emails were sent successfully but I never received them on my hotmail account.**

**So, you have **_**no idea**_** how frustrated I am. I really want to just finish the epilogue because I feel guilty making you all wait this long, but I would prefer to finish it on the computer with internet because I like to browse Fanfiction and Facebook and whatnot as I work. Plus Limewire works on the computer with internet and I just downloaded a bunch of new music that I want to listen to.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I am working on it, and I most certainly haven't forgotten about you lot or decided that something else was more important. Finishing Never Say Never is my top priority right now. I'll continue to try and work out everything with my fesso internet, and I'll finish up with the chapter all the while. So, the new chapter will be out as soon as possible, and I really hope you'll all like it. It's got some humour and angst and all that great stuff we all love so much. I'm only about halfway through it, but I write fast when I'm determined, so hopefully it'll be done any day now. I really, really want to give you all an excerpt, but since I don't have it on this computer and the other computer is currently disconnected (you have my idiot drug-addict brother to blame for that), I really can't…as soon as the other computer is connected again, I'll see if I can print a little bit out then scan it onto this computer, or just re-write it from the bit printed out…I dunno. You'll get your sneak peek, though, I promise.**

**So, I'm working really hard, and I think this last chapter is the best writing I've done throughout the whole story (mainly because when I started the story I was still a mediocre writer, but I've grown so much thanks to everyone's encouragement), so until then, I love you all, and I hope you're having a great summer vacation! Better than mine, anyway. I just sleep until two, then sit at the computer until twelve, then read until three in the morning (HARRY POTTER! AND THE SIXTH MOVIE COMES OUT IN ELEVEN DAYS AND I'M GOING OPENING NIGHT! Already have my ticket. I'm going with one of my bestest friends. And I get to wait two and a half hours in line again! It'll be like Twilight all over again, except better because I'm with a better friend and it's HARRY EFFING POTTER! And Neville Longbottom! Sorry, I have an obsession with Neville. He was in my house the other day. ANYwho…yeah…)**

**I'll shut up.**

**WAIT! Two things:**

**1) I have 99 reviews! It's kind of sad, but that's the most reviews I have for any of my stories. I really, really want to break...at least 110 with the second part of the epilogue. So...please? Pretty please? Oh, and just so you know, I probably won't end up deleting this AN after the last chapter is posted, because I'm really lazy.**

**2) To any Americans reading this, happy Independence Day! And to Canadians, happy belated Canada Day! And...I don't know any other holidays taking place in July.**


	17. Sneak Peek!

**Hello everybody! Okay, I promised you a sneak peek, and now I've got one! My mom's going to reconnect the laptop to the wireless internet, so hopefully that'll work out. And if it doesn't, then, as **laurieoflove** suggested, I'll search for my flash drive. Wherever that may be.**

**Anywho, based on what I currently have written, here are your sneak peeks in clip form!**

* * *

**Clip 1 - EmPOV**

"Oh, Rosie, I don't mean it like that…" I guided her over and sat her down on the bed.

She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "Do you really think I'm making you give up your life?" she whispered sadly.

"Oh, Rosie, no," I said, taking her hands in mine. "Rose, you don't understand, do you? You _are_ my life. The only way I could give up my life was if you left me…oh, Rosie, if you left me…"

I sighed. "Rosalie Hale, I love you more than anything on this earth. I have no passion akin to my obsession with you, and nothing to even compare it to. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me, and if I lose you…" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, something Jasper did often. "If I lose you, I don't think I could continue living."

**Clip 2 - BPOV**

"Bella, have you seen the balcony?" Edward called from outside.

"Have you seen the _ceiling_?" I called back. "It's so swirly, and…umm…cool-looking…"

I heard him chuckle as he came back inside. I continued to stare at the ceiling, and didn't as much as look over when he sank onto the bed beside me.

"Isn't it cool?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled again. He does that often.

"Yes, my Bella, it's very interesting," he responded, and I could hear the laughter in his voice. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I swatted him away. "Hey! You're in my way!"

He sat up, shaking his head and laughing. "Only you, Isabella…"

I sat up, swaying slightly from the dizzy feeling of having lain down for too long. My gaze swept the room once more. It was a gorgeous room, to put it simply. Everything was gold, but not in a tacky, overdone way. It looked elegant and regal, but not in a snooty, ritzy way. It was stylish. It was perfect.

Edward had immediately rushed inside the room, eager to explore. I, on the other hand, was left at the door with all the bags. Sometimes I feel like Edward's girlfriend. Sometimes I feel like his mother.

I pulled at a loose thread on the seam of my black jeans. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He put on his most serious expression, probably expecting some ridiculous question from me.

"Do you think Rose and Emmett are okay?" I asked instead.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, Rose should have known Emmett didn't mean anything by his comment, but instead she blew up at him. Are people always like that when they're engaged?"

"I don't know," he replied with a wicked grin. "There's only one way to find out."

My heart stopped.

**Clip 3 - EPOV**

As we walked into our room, Bella made the mistake of walking over to the bed to drop her bags there.

I took a flying leap and tackled her to the bed, making her release the bags, which fell limply to the floor. I pinned her arms down by her sides gently, but tightly enough that her struggling was futile.

"What's all this, then?" she asked irritably.

"Silly, naïve Isabella," I said with a prominent _tsk_. "Beds are for sleeping and brooding, not for shopping bags."

"I'm sorry, did you say _breeding_ or _brooding_?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well," I began slowly, "I did say brooding. But breeding is perfectly allowed. Actually, there are many things you can do in a bed."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope," I said lightly, leaning down to kiss her.

**And of course, no set of clips would be complete without:**

**Alice Cullen Quote of the Day**

**It****'****s a tie between two. One:**

"And…gosh…I just don't know where to start! There's so much - oh Lord, is that Valentino?"

**And two:**

"You sound funny. Got a _problem_, Edward?"

**Note: these quotes are funnier when used in context.**

**So, there you have it! And you should be grateful, because my computer was doing this very annoying thing where every time you tried to use certain punctuation, like apostrophes and quotation marks and question marks, it would come up as a special character. And that****'****s really, really annoying, because then you have to do it the long way. (Go into **_**Insert**_**, go down to Special Characters, switch the dropdown bar to Times New Roman, find the character you are trying to use, select it, press the button, exit, then repeat for the next special character you have to use.)**

**So anyway, I will try to get the other computer to work, and if I cannot, then I will use a flash drive, if I can find mine.**

**Hope you enjoyed the clips, and I hope to have the epilogue (which is called What We Lost to Find Ourselves, if you are wondering) out soon!**

**Yeah, where have you heard that one before****?**

**Lots of Love!**

**Alexa**

**PS - 100 REVIEWS! It's kind of pathetic how happy that makes me. People with terrible grammar and no plot get 100 reviews in a day. But I'm not complaining...maybe...I'm just happy you guys put up with me enough to get me to 100. Thanks so much!**


	18. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE! Please Read

I HAVE NEWS! And I think you're going to like it.

Okay, well, the internet on my laptop is finally working again! I have no idea how, something my brother did, but that's not the point. So originally I had started copying everything I have on this computer and writing it out to copy onto the other computer (I managed to get half of it written down in under an hour because I write so fast) because I lost my flash drive. But now that the internet is working on the laptop I don't have to do that. I can just finish it here and post it!

BUT we've encountered another problem. On Friday the 31st I am going on vacation in Thunder Bay (which is in mid-Ontario, for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about) for a week to visit some family I have there. I get to sit through a fifteen hour drive. Yay. But I will be bringing all my writing materials so that I can hopefully get more done on this chapter and possibly finish it. I also have some other things to finish, though, so I'm not sure…but I promise I'll get in some writing time (probably at 2 in the morning when I can't sleep) for Never (that's what I call it instead of going through the whole long name. The name bothers me, though. I might change it if I can ever think of anything different).

So, with that said, it shouldn't be much longer before the second half of the epilogue (which is WAY longer than the first half) is finished and posted.

Hope you're all having a great summer! Not like mine. Mine sucks assnuggets. (Sorry for language, but it truly does)

Love Always,

Alexa -hearts that are disformed-


	19. What We Lost To Find Ourselves

**I'll be brief, because I know you've all been waiting a very long time for this.**

**Here it is, part two of the epilogue. By the way, the soundtrack is for the entire epilogue, not just part one. I'll post it again.**

**Sorry it took so long, but for those of you who didn't read the ANs, there were internet problems. Anywho…**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

_Soundtrack (Not in any specific order):  
1. Hey Jude – The Beatles  
2. You Spin Me Right Round – Billy Idol  
3. The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls  
4. Send My Love To The Dance Floor, I'll See You In Hell – Cobra Starship  
5. Party Up In Here – DMX (this song has graphic vulgarity, but it's catchy.)  
6. I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me – Fall Out Boy  
7. Hurricane Haley – Forever The Sickest Kids  
8. Greased Lightning from the Grease soundtrack  
9. Always Be – Jimmy Eat World  
10. Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry  
11. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine – The Killers  
12. I Wanna Love You – The Maine  
13. When I Grow Up – Mayday Parade  
14. Kelsey – Metro Station  
15. Starlight – Muse  
16. Pretty Fly – The Offspring  
17. Nine In The Afternoon – Panic! At the Disco  
18. My Heart – Paramore  
19. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
20. Survive – Rise Against_

_21. Never Say Never – The Fray_

_**(I've added Survive and Never Say Never because I think the songs go well with the overall message of the story. Plus Never Say Never **_**is**_** the title of the story :P)**_

**EPILOGUE Part Two: What We Lost To Find Ourselves**

**BPOV**

It was a very quiet ride to the hotel.

Because the vacation had been planned by a Swan (lovers of all things luxurious and expensive), we rode there in a stretch limo, of course. Alice had freaked out a little when she saw it, since she had never been in one (her and I skipped Prom to go tag the side of James's house), but once we were all piled in, we took one look at Rose and Emmett's sullen faces, both of which were seated on opposite sides of the limo, and couldn't think of a thing to say.

It was odd, to say the least. We had never seen Rosalie and Emmett fight. Sure, Rose got peeved at him every once in a while, and Emmett got exasperated when Rose couldn't understand his antics, but they never fought. Not a single argument had passed between them.

And that was probably what made it the most strange. Alice and Jasper fought on occasion, since they had such different interests and habits, and Edward and I had had our share of unpleasant moments, as you know (we're not getting into that at the moment), but Rose and Emmett had always been there to pull us together. I suppose we always assumed their relationship would be perfect forever.

But as we've all had to learn at some point in our lives, perfection just isn't an option.

As the limo pulled to a stop, Rose leaped out onto the sidewalk. "I'll go check in," she said, not waiting for anyone to reply.

Emmett looked, if possible, even more upset. "Grab your stuff, Em," I said gently. "As soon as we've got our stuff in our rooms, we'll lay off for a while so you two can talk. Everything'll be okay."

But of this, I wasn't so sure.

**EmPOV**

This had to be the slowest elevator I had used in my entire life.

Rose, Jasper, Alice and I were all crowded into the small 10x10 elevator. Bella and Edward, who had packed substantially less, had taken a different elevator that could only hold two more people. They were probably upstairs already.

Our rooms were on the tenth floor, which wasn't incredibly high up but high enough to get a nice view. We had reserved three rooms, one for each couple, and the rooms had an adjoining balcony so we could easily visit each other. Although, considering we were in _Las Vegas_, I doubted we'd be spending much time in our hotel rooms.

Unless Rose kills me. Then I'll be spending a lot of time there. She's the type of person who'd kill someone, hide the body in the closet, and then skip out without paying the bill and have to be tracked down by the FBI or someone equally superior. **(That was on Criminal Minds, except the murderer had multiple personality disorder, so he wasn't doing the killing, it was his female counterpart. It was a really good episode.)** Meanwhile, my soul will be stuck following the love of my life around in prison, eternally haunting her as revenge for her betrayal.

Jeez, I really have to stop watching TV.

The elevator pinged, and as soon as the door was open Rose was out in a flash, halfway down the hall.

I sighed. We _really_ needed to talk.

I followed slowly to our room, dragged my luggage behind me dejectedly. I knew what I said could have easily been interpreted the wrong way, and had, but I also knew Rose was overreacting slightly. I hadn't meant to say that I was giving up my life for her; on the contrary, Rosalie Hale was my whole life. I wasn't giving anything up by marrying her; I was embracing the life I wanted oh so badly.

I tried the door handle, only to find that Rose had locked the door. Figures. I searched around in my pocket for a minute, wondering offhandedly why I let Alice buy me pants with such huge pockets.

I opened the door slowly, quietly. The room was great, all reds and blacks that seemed to complement each other in the best way possible, but I didn't have time to focus on that. I needed to get my fiancée back.

"Rose?" I called softly, taking a few hesitant steps.

She emerged from a side room I assumed to be a bathroom, black trails from her mascara smeared down her face.

_Oh God, _I thought, _Rosie, don't cry_… "Rosie…"

She turned away from my bluntly. "What do you want, Emmett?" she asked harshly.

I dropped my luggage to the floor and approached her, taking her by the shoulders and turning her to face me. I gently wiped away her black tears with my fingertips.

"Rose, we need to talk," I said gently.

"Oh God," she said in a way that made her sound miserable and made my heart collapse.

"Oh, Rosie, I don't mean it like that…" I guided her over and sat her down on the bed.

She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "Do you really think I'm making you give up your life?" she whispered sadly.

"Oh, Rosie, no," I said, taking her hands in mine. "Rose, you don't understand, do you? You _are_ my life. The only way I could give up my life was if you left me…oh, Rosie, if you left me…"

I sighed. "Rosalie Hale, I love you more than anything on this earth. I have no passion akin to my obsession with you, and nothing to even compare it to. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me, and if I lose you…" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, something Jasper did often. "If I lose you, I don't think I could continue on living."

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed, taking my face between her hands and forcing me to look at her. "Don't ever say things like that!"

My hands trailed up to hers and I interlocked our fingers. "I'm just speaking the truth. If I ever lost you…I would be worse than how Bella was after Edward's accident. I wouldn't stop at punching mirrors and screaming at my friends and overdosing on painkillers."

"Bella didn't overdose on painkillers," Rose said slowly. "Did she?"

I nodded. "She constantly called in the nurse and told her she was in pain, when really she wasn't. She just wanted to sleep, because being awake hurt to much, but she couldn't sleep without the medication."

Rose gasped. "When did she tell you this?"

"When she was staying at my house. She would come see me sometimes and tell me how she was doing; vent to me how much it hurt her to be away from him. But it would be so much worse for me if I lost you." I took her hands in mine. "I love you and treasure you more than my own life, Rosalie. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me."

"Oh, Emmett," she sighed, leaning her forehead against mine. "I could never hate you, nor will I ever."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with more passion than she ever had before. I kissed her thoroughly back, taking my time to emphasize the truth of every one of my words.

When we broke apart, she leaned forward and rested her head against my chest. I held her for an indefinite amount of time, savoring the feeling of holding my girlfriend – my _fiancée_, the love of my life – in my arms.

"Hey Rosie?" I asked quietly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"When can we gamble?"

**BPOV**

I lay sprawled across the entire bed, its lush gold duvet swallowing me whole. I stared up at the smooth stone ceiling, wondering why on earth my own ceiling at home wasn't nearly as interesting to look at. There were raised swirls and bumps across it, and if you stared long enough, it seemed as though they were sinking in instead of sticking out. But as soon as you moved your eyes or blinked, it would change back. It was puzzling enough to keep me completely occupied for several minutes. **(My ceiling at my old house was like this. Staring at it was a good way to waste time.)**

"Bella, have you seen the balcony?" Edward called from outside.

"Have you seen the _ceiling_?" I called back. "It's so swirly, and…umm…cool-looking…"

I heard him chuckle as he came back inside. I continued to stare at the ceiling, and didn't as much as look over when he sank onto the bed beside me.

"Isn't it cool?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled again. He does that often.

"Yes, my Bella, it's very interesting," he responded, and I could hear the laughter in his voice. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I swatted him away. "Hey! You're in my way!"

He sat up, shaking his head and laughing. "Only you, Isabella…"

I sat up, swaying slightly from the dizzy feeling of having lain down for too long. My gaze swept the room once more. It was a gorgeous room, to put it simply. Everything was gold, but not in a tacky, overdone way. It looked elegant and regal, but not in a snooty, ritzy way. It was stylish. It was perfect.

Edward had immediately rushed inside the room, eager to explore. I, on the other hand, was left at the door with all the bags. Sometimes I feel like Edward's girlfriend. Sometimes I feel like his mother.

I pulled at a loose thread on the seam of my black jeans. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" He put on his most serious expression, probably expecting some ridiculous question from me.

"Do you think Rose and Emmett are okay?" I asked instead.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well, Rose should have known Emmett didn't mean anything by his comment, but instead she blew up at him. Are people always like that when they're engaged?"

"I don't know," he replied with a wicked grin. "There's only one way to find out."

My heart stopped.

For several long moments we simply stared at each other, Edward bearing his wicked grin with a look of defiance in his eyes, as if he were daring me to call him out. I just sat there, too stunned to form any coherent thought.

"Are you…" I began, when suddenly my cell rang.

Sighing in frustration, I pulled it out of my pocket. Alice. Of course, only someone like Alice Cullen could have such _horrible_ timing.

"What do you want, Alice?" I said almost harshly.

"Wow, someone isn't happy I called," she said.

"You think?" I responded through gritted teeth.

"Well, forget that. Emmett and Rose made up and we wanna go explore the hotel, maybe go find a bar and get horribly drunk. You guys in?"

I looked over at Edward, who had gotten up and went over to his bag, searching around for something.

"Sure, we'll be right there."

I hung up. Edward was staring at me questioningly.

"We're going to explore the hotel. You coming, Edweirdo?"

"Don't call me that," he said with a frown, zipping up his suitcase and shoving something in his pocket.

I looked down at his pocket, then back up at his face, but he pointedly ignored me, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me out the door.

Oh, so that's how it's going to be. The Secret Pocket Prize game.

I hate this game.

**EPOV**

Standing with my hands in my pockets at the entrance to the Grand Canal Shoppes, I truly understood that every great thing has to have its downfall.

There had to be at least a hundred stores here, and there was no doubt in my mind that Alice would insist we explore every single one of them. Carlisle and Esme had given her a credit card for the trip, which would give her access to more money than she had ever known she had, and you could see her mentally cataloguing everything she would buy before we leave in two days.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to bring Alice here?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yeah, not so much," she mumbled back.

"Come on, Alice!" Emmett whined. "We've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

"It's only been five," Alice corrected. "And…gosh…I just don't know where to start! There's so much – oh Lord, is that Valentino?"

And with that, we were off.

------------------------------------------------------------x

After at least four hours and several high-pitched Alice-shrieks (and trust me, those are the _worst_), we finally convinced Alice to let us take a break. I had been in so many stores by now that I may have puked if I had gone in another. Alice nearly died several times over in the Valentino store, she bought Esme a sundress from some other high-end shop, and she and Rosalie had to literally _drag_ Bella into Banana Republic.

I was so tired when we were finally finished that I think I may have offended Rose with how quickly I turned down her suggestion that we all go out and get a drink.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to head back and take a long, much-needed nap," I said.

"I'm kind of tired too. I'll go back with you," Bella said.

"You two are so boring," Alice scoffed before taking off, leaving the others to race after her.

"Thank God," Bella sighed. "I never thought we'd get out of that mall." She shuddered.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "You seemed to handle it much better than I thought you would," I said, squeezing her shoulders.

"You know me," she said. "Brave, daring old Bella."

"It wasn't so much bravery as polite compliance."

"Oh, so you think I'm not brave?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, love," I said, looking down into her eyes in a way I knew she couldn't resist. "I think you're very, very courageous."

She hit my chest lightly. "Whatever, Cullen."

Our journey up to the tenth floor in the elevator was ventured in silence, but we kept sneaking not-so-discreet glances at each other, and when one of us was caught we would pretend to be all embarrassed and look away. For the most part we were being childish, but what's a man in love to do?

As we walked into our room, Bella made the mistake of walking over to the bed to drop her bags there.

I took a flying leap and tackled her to the bed, making her release the bags, which fell limply to the floor. I pinned her arms down by her sides gently but tightly enough that her struggling was futile.

"What's all this, then?" she asked irritably.

"Silly, naïve Isabella," I said with a prominent _tsk_. "Beds are for sleeping and brooding, not for shopping bags."

"I'm sorry, did you say _brooding_ or _breeding_?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well," I began slowly, "I did say brooding. But breeding is perfectly allowed. Actually, there are many things to do in a bed."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope," I said lightly, leaning down to kiss her.

And, of course, no perfect moment could last when misfortune had Alice Cullen's impeccable timing on its side.

My phone began to ring and vibrate quite obnoxiously when my lips were mere millimeters from Bella's. We both froze.

"That's Alice ring tone," Bella stated, oddly stunned.

"I don't want to answer, but I'm thinking of what happened last time I didn't," I said, fidgeting nervously.

"Answer the phone if you want to keep your life," Bella urged.

Last time I let Alice's call go to voicemail (also when I was having a private moment with Bella), she had left a furious message that lasted as long as message time permitted, then walked in on Bella and I making out on our couch in the apartment, hit me over the head with an oar (yes, an oar. Please, just don't ask.), and left. We never spoke of the moment again, but needless to say I now answer every call I receive in fear it may be Alice using another phone.

I reached into my pocket, fumbling around with my phone, still pinning Bella to the bed. As I searched, my fingertips grazed the small velvet box that had been situated there since we left New York. My heart raced uncomfortably.

I found my phone and snapped it open. "Hello?" I answered, cursing in my head at the strained tone of my voice.

"Took you long enough," Alice responded irritably. "You sound funny. Got a _problem_, Edward?"

"Yes, I do have a problem," I said solemnly, taking a quick glance at Bella. "But it's not quite the kind of problem you're thinking of."

"What wrong?" Alice asked, concern bleeding into her voice.

"Not important," I said quickly. "Why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to check up on the kiddies. You know, make sure everyone's behaving themselves."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Man, you don't know what you're missing," Alice said with a quiet giggle. "A very drunk Emmett is attempting karaoke."

Before I could respond, Bella, who had managed to free one arm without me noticing, reached up and snatched the phone away.

"Don't let him get too drunk!" she said frantically, shaking her head when I pouted at her. "He promised he wouldn't get too drunk without me."

"Don't worry, Bella," I heard Alice reply. "He's only at his standard Emmett drunkenness."

"So, karaoke?" Bella asked with a laugh. "He can't even sing when he's sober."

"He's attempting to serenade Rose with Greased Lightning."

At this, Bella collapsed with laughter, dropping the phone beside her on the bed. I picked it up and got off her, leaving her to roll around laughing.

"I'm going somewhere quieter to talk to Alice, okay Bella?" I said. Thankfully, she was too consumed by laughter to notice the nervous tone I used.

I stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me tightly.

"Alice, I've got a problem," I said quietly into the phone.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I…well, I want to propose to Bella-"

She squealed loudly. "I knew it!"

"-but I want it to be perfect," I finished.

"Well, the two of you are alone now. Do it!" she urged.

"I can't," I said sadly.

"Why not? Nervous?"

"No – well, yes, that too. But I don't have anything planned or set up, and I really don't want to screw this up."

"As long as you get that ring on her finger, it'll be perfect for Bella," Alice said. "Trust me, Edward. I know her better."

"That's debatable."

"I grew up with her, numbnuts, of course I know her better!"

"I live with her and she's my girlfriend. I'm bound to know all sorts of stuff you don't."

"Name one thing."

"Alright," I said arrogantly. "Did you happen to know that Bella's favourite place to be kissed is right behind her ear and she has a tendency to try to remove my pants every time I do?"

Alice sighed impatiently. "Of course I wouldn't know that, it's an intimate detail-" she started in a slow tone, like she was speaking to a toddler.

"Hah! See? I know stuff you don't. Just like I know I have to do this right."

"All this fuss is just because you're afraid she'll run away from you again!" Alice burst in an annoyed manner.

I froze.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, a silence in which I felt I was bleeding on the inside.

"Oh God, Edward, I didn't mean to say that, I was just mad, you see, and-"

"No, Alice," I sighed, silencing her. "You're right."

I dropped slowly to the ground and sat against the wall, one hand holding my head and the other the phone.

"What if she _does_ leave me again, Alice?" I said lowly. "What if she gets freaked out if I come on too strong with the marriage thing? What if she thinks I don't take her seriously if I come on too soft? What if she doesn't want to marry me at all? Maybe this is just some fling to her, something she never wanted to take to college-"

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Listen to yourself! After all you two have made it through, you're doubting your relationship! Sure, you've been through some rough patches, but Bella's changed over the time she's known you. I know Bella, Edward, and she wouldn't hurt you like that again. It nearly killed her last time."

"So, what, you're saying I don't know her because I'm scared about our relationship?" I growled angrily, my voice growing slightly louder. "You _also_ thought she'd never leave me, Alice, and look what she did! I love Bella," I said much softer, "But that can't stop me from being afraid. Last time she left, I…I…" I shook my head. "I couldn't handle it happening again. So, yes, Alice, I _am_ doubting our relationship. Because even though we've been through so much and I love her and I know she loves me, I can't help but sometimes feel like I don't know her enough. I hate not knowing what she's thinking. _Hate it_. But Bella doesn't talk to anyone about her thoughts. Not even – not even me. She keeps it all to herself. And one day, she's not going to be able to handle it anymore, and she's going to leave. And that's what scares me the most."

There was a tense moment when neither of us said anything. Then, Alice asked softly, "If you feel like you don't know her, then why do you want to marry her?"

"Because you don't have to know who someone is to be irrevocably in love with them," I said with a sigh, dropping my head against the wall.

"She won't leave you, Edward. Just propose. You'll be fine."

"I guess I'll just have to trust your instincts, then, Alice," I said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm usually right, aren't I?"

"Usually."

"So- wait! Emmett! Where are you- dammit." There was a low thud that sounded like something falling, then some rustling. "Sorry, Edward I have to go. Emmett ran away with the microphone and is attempting to get people to join him in a conga line while he sings Pretty Fly by The Offspring. I've got to go get him."

Alice hung up. I sighed deeply, banging my head against the wall once more.

**BPOV**

I locked the bathroom door behind me, tears pouring relentlessly down my face. I knew Edward would come looking for me soon, but I didn't know if I could face him after all I had heard.

I banged my head against the wall, ignoring the sharp pain from the spot where, a month earlier, I had had stitches in my head. I knew that I had screwed up our relationship by leaving him, but I hadn't fully realized just how much. He was still afraid that I would leave him again. He was afraid to marry me, to even propose to me, because he didn't know how I'd react. He was afraid that one day, I would explode. And for some strange reason, I couldn't understand it.

I laughed aloud bitterly. After what I had done to him, how else was he supposed to respond? I had overreacted ridiculously about something that had happened long ago and wasn't even my fault. But through all the grief of my parents' deaths, I had let myself believe that I was to blame, because it was easier to blame and punish myself than the man who had really committed the murder, the man I would never see again. I distanced myself from everyone I knew because I thought I would hurt them like I believed I hurt my parents. I let everyone down. I let my parents down.

And worst of all, I had hurt Edward.

I sighed, wiping the tears from my face. Thankfully, Alice had insisted on buying me waterproof mascara, even though she knew I rarely cried.

After making sure there was no evidence of the fact that I had been crying my eyes out moments before, I took a deep, very necessary breath to calm down. Then, bracing myself, I strode out of the bathroom, deciding not to tell Edward that I had overheard his conversation with Alice.

The man in question was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with an exasperated expression. Flopping down beside him, I looked up as well, wondering what he was seeing.

"This ceiling is weird," he said after a moment, rolling onto his side to face me. "Gives me vertigo."

"Well, then, don't look at it," I said with mock annoyance, as if this were the most obvious suggestion in the world. I rolled over as well.

He smiled and stroked my cheek tenderly. "Silly Bella," he said softly, and the adoration in his eyes completely blanked my mind of what I had heard him say to Alice.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I met him halfway, putting all my love and guilt and apology and passion into it. We lay there, entangled in our deep, passionate embrace, my heart racing so fast I thought it would burst, all thoughts vacant from my mind, until we could barely move from exhaustion. Then, curling up against Edward's side and laying my head on his chest, I fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep of my life.

**APOV**

I knew they would hate me for this, but if Edward and Bella didn't wake up soon, we wouldn't have time for everything I had planned today.

I took the spare room key I had stolen from Bella out of my pocket and inserted it silently into the door. When I heard the faint _click_ of the door unlocking, I opened it slowly and quietly, stepping into the room as it opened. The sight that met me there had me almost yelling, "Aww!"

Bella was curled up against Edward's body, his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest. They were lying sideways in the bed, with Edward's feet hanging off the edge. His head was hanging off the other side.

I briefly considered letting them sleep, but that would ruin everyone else's day. Taking a running start, I jumped up onto the bed and landed right on top of them.

"Rise and shine, you crazy lovebirds!" I shouted, laughing as they both glared up at me.

My smile quickly faded as they exchanged glances and looked back at me, slow, menacing smiles spreading across their faces.

"Think we should get her?" Edward asked, not looking away from me.

"Yes, let's," Bella replied.

I leapt off the bed and sprinted from the room, heading back to mine and Jasper's. Shoving my key in the door and barely waiting for it to unlock, I flung myself inside and slammed the door behind me, leaning against it and breathing heavily.

"Didn't turn out the way you thought, did it?" Jasper asked. He was sitting in bed, fully dressed, reading a book.

"Not really," I admitted, peering through the keyhole cautiously. I didn't see them there. "Great, I think they're gone."

It was too late when I noticed them coming in the screen door from the balcony. Bella was already across the room, pinning me to the door, while Edward approached, a bottle containing something red clutched in his hand.

"That's not…" I gasped and began struggling against Bella, but it was useless. She had always been much stronger than me. "Jasper, help!" I called out desperately as Edward stopped in front of me, his smirk much more frightening than before.

"Sorry, darling, but you brought this upon yourself," he said, not looking up from his book.

Edward pulled on plastic gloves and emptied some dye onto his hand. "Don't worry, Alice," he said, "this will be over before you know it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Sometime later, everyone was standing in the elevator, on our way down to the lobby. I pulled at the hood covering my head, trying to hide my hair further.

"It looks fine, Alice," Rose said soothingly.

I wasn't in the mood to be consoled. "Really? You _really_ think _this_ is fine?" I demanded angrily, pulling the hood back off my head to reveal my now flaming red hair.

"Uh…no. No, it isn't fine," she said hesitantly.

"Exactly." I pulled the hood back over my head.

"Well, hopefully now you've learned your lesson," Bella said with a satisfied smile.

"All I did was wake you up a _little_ early-"

"Five o'clock in the morning is not _a little early_," Edward growled. Bella put a hand on his chest to calm him.

"But we have so much to do today!" I exclaimed.

"What exactly are we doing, Alice?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Well," I said excitedly, "first we're going to the spa – oh, stop groaning, boys, you'll love it – then we're going out for lunch – I haven't decided where yet, but it'll be somewhere on the town because we've already spent our entire stay here at the hotel – then we're going to the afternoon show of Phantom of the Opera-" Emmett let out a little cheer, "-and I hope you all packed formal clothes, because it's a very fancy event – then we're going out to dinner, and then off to the bar of your choice for some drinking, after which we will be so horribly drunk we won't remember what we're supposed to be doing anyway so we can decide what else to do later."

"How are we getting around?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I rented us a jeep for the day, but I forgot to hire a driver and you know they don't work at the last minute, so…" I took a deep breath before dropping the bomb. "Someone will have to be the DD."

Everyone groaned and immediately started to protest.

"There's no way I'm being DD," Emmett said immediately.

"Getting drunk is the whole point of going to Vegas!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm definitely not driving."

"If Bella's not, I'm not," Edward said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll do it," Jasper said quietly.

"No, Jas, you won't," I said. "You hardly ever get a little drunk, much less Vegas drunk. This vacation is one of our last chances to really hang out and just have fun together."

That immediately silenced everyone.

"I'll be the DD," Rose sighed. "I get Vegas drunk every time I drink. Besides, it'll probably be worth it to see the rest of you wasted."

The elevator dinged to notify us of our floor, and with that we were off on our Vegas adventure.

**JPOV**

Well, with Alice in charge, it was certainly guaranteed to be an eventful day.

As Alice had predicted, Emmett, Edward and I actually did enjoy the spa. As much as guys hate to be pampered, it was more like massage therapy than anything and we left feeling more excellent than ever before.

We went for lunch at a café on the Strip that was swarming with people. Despite the incredibly long lineup, Alice somehow managed to get us seated within five minutes. The food was excellent, almost as good as the food at the café back home.

After that we headed back to the hotel for The Phantom of the Opera, which was even more excellent than the reviews. Emmett sang loudly along with all of the songs, even though he barely knew any of the words. A couple behind us kept shushing him, and at one point they called over security who told Emmett that if he didn't stop he was going to be escorted out of the theatre.

Finally, after a long and interesting day, we were heading over to a big Italian restaurant a little way away from the hotel.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Alice inquired once we had gotten our drinks and ordered.

We all answered with various forms of the word _good_, the best of which was Bella's, "It was up to snuff," which left us all laughing.

"Let's just get dinner over with so we can get to drinking!" Emmett said.

"I'll drink to that," Bella said, downing a glass of wine.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Edward," I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your little Bella is notorious for getting the most insanely drunk," I said. "One of the few times her and Rose ever used to get along would be when they were both crazy drunk."

Everyone laughed, remembering many late-night parties in which Bella and Rosalie danced on tables and jumped off rooftops onto trampolines and convinced everyone to go skinny-dipping in the neighbour's pond.

Alice raised her glass. "Let's make this a night we won't forget – after Rose tells us everything we did, of course."

We laughed and raised our glasses, clinking them together.

**RPOV**

It wasn't long before everyone was smashed.

Everyone but me, of course.

I don't know why I agreed to stay sober. Maybe it was because I actually wanted to do something for everyone else for once. Maybe it was because they all worked so hard to get to where they are and deserved a break, whereas Daddy gave me everything I wanted my whole life. Or maybe it was just because watching them all crazy-drunk and getting to fill in the blanks of their missing memories tomorrow was too good an opportunity to pass up.

That last one seemed more like it.

Either way, no one could deny that the situation was more entertaining than anything they had seen before. Take Emmett, for example. He wasn't much different drunk from sober, except that he was constantly demanding food. Constantly.

"What does that sign say?" Alice slurred.

"Hot wings!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Noooo," Bella said, drawing out the 'o'.

"Nah, I mean I _want_ hot wings," Emmett said.

Alice was even more exuberant that usual, and twice as aggressive. It would be wise to go along with whatever she wanted.

"Well, I _don't_ want hot wongs," Alice said angrily.

"You mean _wings_," Edward said with a _tsk_.

"Did you just say _wongs_?" Jasper giggled.

Bella was just crazy. And when I say crazy, I mean crazy. She grabbed a random fat man from the bar and brought him over to our table in the steakhouse (Emmett was hungry), saying that she was our waiter and the man was the menu.

"I think she did say wongs," Bella laughed. "We should go get Ali some hot wongs."

"Where do you get those?" Jasper asked with a frown.

"Your pants," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh…"

Edward was so serious it was comical. Everything he said was a statement, pronounced with such an air of professionalism and seriousness that Jasper giggled at practically everything that came out of his mouth.

"I said hot _wings_," Alice slurred, then giggled. "But if Jazzy's serving wongs I want in."

"I think it would be Jasper that was in, not you," Edward said.

Bella laughed so much the table shook.

Jasper, if you haven't already guessed, was giddy. It was as though the world suddenly became a very humorous place to live, and he was the only one privy to the hilarity.

"I want my hot wings!" Emmett exclaimed, pouting.

"Well, I want my hot wong, but that's not gonna happen either 'cause Jazzy's a prude!" Alice yelled. Several people looked around at us.

"That's a funny word," Jasper giggled. "Prude."

"Sounds like prune," Edward said.

"Edward, you're a prune," Bella slurred.

"I am not," he said indignantly. "I'm a blueberry."

"Nah, you're too pretty to be a blueberry," Jasper said. "You're more like a pineapple."

"What about me?" Alice demanded.

Jasper considered her very seriously for a moment.

"You're a cucumber."

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice sighed, leaping onto his lap and attaching herself to his face.

"Get a room!" Emmett jeered. "And while you're at it, buy me a meatball sub."

"I thought you wanted hot wings," I said.

He gave me an exasperated look. "That was so five minutes ago, Rosie-Posie."

I shook my head, grinning so much I thought my face would be stuck like this forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------x

The drunkards insisted that we go to a tattoo parlor, and I agreed, imagining with extreme amusement what their reactions would be in the morning.

The tattoo artist was entertained by their drunkenness. "So, who all is getting a tattoo?" she asked with a smile.

"You look friendly," Edward stated.

Bella nudged him in the ribs hard.

"I want one!" Alice demanded, glaring at the woman.

"Okay, anyone else?" she asked calmly.

"I want one too!" Bella trilled.

We waited, but no one else volunteered.

"Alright, come over here you two," the woman said. "And you," she nodded to me, "I believe you're the DD?"

"Yes," I said with a smile, following her to a back room.

She grinned back. "I'm Lolita. I take it it's your responsibility to make sure they don't do anything too stupid?"

"Pretty much."

"And they're going to kill you when they see the tattoos?"

"I would assume," I said with a laugh.

She giggled. "I would do the same," she confided.

She turned to Bella and Alice. "So, what are your names?"

"Mommy always said never to talk to strangers," Bella said, pouting.

"Your mommy's dead," Alice said haughtily.

"Thanks for reminding me." She glared at Alice.

"The brunette is Bella and the pixie is Alice," I said, hoping there wouldn't be a fight. More amusing though it would be, I didn't want them getting hurt while under my supervision. They'd never trust me again.

"And what would you like ladies?" Lolita asked with a smile, ignoring their bickering.

"I want 'Jazzy-Poo' tattooed on my hip," Alice said brightly, pulling up her shirt to show where she wanted it.

"I see," Lolita said with a grin, turning to Bella. "And what would you like?"

"I want it to say 'Edward' right here," Bella said, pointing to the lowest part of her back.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. "That's practically a tramp stamp!"

"So?"

"_So_ that practically makes you a whore."

"But whores aren't pretty like me," Bella said with a note of contempt.

"What about Rose?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm right here!"

Alice gave me onceover. "Yeah, you're a whore."

"Well if whores are as pretty as Rosie, then I want to be one," Bella said proudly.

"Thank you, Bella," I said earnestly. Bella and I had never been very close, so hearing her say something like that was really touching.

I turned to Lolita. "Make sure they don't kill each other. I'm going to check on the others."

I walked back to the front of the parlor to see Emmett deep in discussion with a heavily tattooed man.

"There's my Rosie!" he exclaimed, running over and dragging me to the man. "See, Rosie-Posie, this man here was just telling me about a really nice place to get hot wongs."

"You mean wings," I said.

"Nope," he said with a grin. "This guy here says he's gay. That way I know he won't pull any moves on you." He leaned in conspiratorially. "He's been giving Eddie looks all this time though. I think he gots a crush on him. Maybe he's in love."

The tattooed man scowled.

"Rosie, can I get my nipple pierced?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well, if you really want to…" I trailed off with a mischievous smile.

Emmett grinned happily. Turning to the tattooed man, he said, "You there! I want a nipple ring so big I could fit my fist through it!"

As Emmett skipped off to a chair in the back, the man turned to me. "You're not going to stop him at all, are you?"

"Hey, my job is to drive the car. No one said anything about stopping them from making horrible decisions that will affect them forever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------x

A couple hours later, with Alice and Bella proudly displaying their tattoos and Emmett's nipple ring poking out of his shirt, everyone finally agreed to get some food. Edward was a little disconcerted by the fact that the tattooed man had winked at him while they were leaving.

"Never would I date a man with so many tattoos and facial piercings," he said with a shudder.

"You would date a man?" Bella gasped, looking at him as though seeing him for the first time.

"Only if he looked like a woman," Edward said with a curt nod.

Bella giggled. "That's kind of almost attractive."

"_You're_ attractive!" Jasper yelled in what was clearly meant to be an offensive tone.

"You tell her, Jazzy," Alice slurred, not paying much attention.

------------------------------------------------------------x

After we had some hot wings (much to Emmett's delight), we headed over to the Bellagio Fountains, where I had to restrain Jasper from trying to jump in the water. It really was a breathtaking sight, and I wished the others were sober to see it, but as we were leaving tomorrow afternoon they wouldn't be able to.

I made a vow that night to bring them back, when we were finally together again, to show them what they had missed. The memory of the Bellagio at night was the best gift I could give them, a gift I would want them to keep for the rest of their lives, a gift we could relive countless times through the future.

Because I knew then that no matter what happened, or where we went, or what we did, we had a bond, one like no other. And the strength of that bond would bring us together again. Maybe in months, maybe in years. It didn't matter how long it took. All that mattered was that one day we would share this night again.

I turned back to them with tears in my eyes. "Come on, guys, let's get a picture," I said.

An old couple nearby agreed to take our picture. I handed them my camera, then ran back to where everyone was standing in front of the fountain. We posed for two pictures, one formal, one silly.

When the couple handed me back the camera, I looked at the silly picture. Edward was on one end, with his arm around Bella's waist, looking at her adoringly. Bella was next to Alice, holding her in a headlock, while Alice held hands with Jasper. Jasper was looking over at Emmett, sticking his tongue out at him, while Emmett was leaning over kissing my cheek. I didn't think my smile could stretch any farther.

"Let's go back," I said, looking up at them with a grin. "We've had enough excitement for one night, and we have a plane to catch tomorrow. Everyone needs their sleep."

When we got back to the Venetian, however, just as we were about to go in the front doors, something seemed to dawn on Edward and he stopped us.

"Wait out here," he said, and ran inside the building.

We stood outside for about ten minutes, but Edward didn't come out again.

"Where did he go?" Alice asked, looking expectantly at Bella.

"I don't know, I'm not his watchdog," she said grumpily. I think Bella was starting to sober up.

Just then, someone on the street screamed. "What is he doing up there?" they shouted.

Looking up, we said Edward standing on our balcony ledge on the tenth floor, a megaphone in one hand and something small and dark in the other.

"Isabella Swan," he slurred into the megaphone, "I want you to marry me."

Jasper ran into the hotel to get up there and try to get him down, while the rest of us waited outside trying to find a way to communicate to him. He couldn't hear us from so high up.

"What's taking Jasper so long?" I grumbled.

The police showed up then, bearing another megaphone and something that looked rather like a trampoline, which I assumed was to catch him if he fell.

"Which one of you is Isabella Swan?" an officer shouted.

Bella raised her hand shakily.

He handed her a megaphone. "See if you can get him down before we have to use force. We don't want him to jump."

Bella took the megaphone, then looked back up at Edward, something blazing in her eyes. "Edward Cullen, get your ass down from that balcony!" she shouted.

"Not until you agree to marry me," he responded.

"You're being ridiculous!" she countered.

"Say yes," he said, dangling one foot off the edge.

Bella screamed in terror; I put an arm around her comfortingly as Edward put his foot back on the ledge.

"Fine, I'll marry you, I'll marry you! Just come down from there!" she screeched.

Whooping with joy, Edward jumped backwards off the balcony ledge and disappeared inside. Handing back the megaphone to the policemen, we ran inside to meet him.

When he finally came out of the elevator, Jasper following in his wake, Bella rushed forward and hugged him with all her might.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Edward!" she said.

Edward merely smiled in an almost creepy way. "Here's your ring, Miss soon-to-be-Cullen."

It was a beautiful ring, set with one large diamond in the middle and several smaller ones around it, giving it the look of a flower. Edward slipped it delicately onto Bella's ring finger, then kissed her hand.

Emmett pouted. "Wish I could get you a ring that pretty, Rosie," he said sadly.

I smiled. "A ring made of paper would mean the most to me, as long as it was from you," I said.

He cheered joyfully and picked me up, carrying me into the elevator. "Bed time, everyone!" he yelled.

**BPOV**

I was woken the next morning by a loud, terrible scream which did nothing to comfort my hangover headache. Grimacing, I looked over to see Edward stirring as well, looking adorably grumpy.

"Morning, sleepy head," I mumbled with a small smile.

He rolled over and smiled back at me, simply staring for a moment.

"Want to go find Rose and see what the damage is from last night?" I asked.

Nodding, he got out of bed and stretched, then clutched his head in agony.

"God, how much did we drink last night?" he muttered.

"Enough that I don't remember a thing," I said. "Do you?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Well, I think Emmett bought some aspirin yesterday morning. Let's go see what's up."

I sat up and pulled the blankets off, but something stopped me. There was an odd weight on my hand. Lifting it into the light, I saw…

No.

I screamed.

"Edward!" I screeched, jumping up from the bed and shoving the ring in his face. "What is this?!"

Edward looked as though someone had just slapped him. "It appears to be a ring," he said slowly.

Memories came rushing back. Waiting outside the hotel, Edward on the balcony with a megaphone, the police… "You idiot!" I yelled. "You almost got yourself killed!"

Edward shook his head slowly. "I can't believe…why would I…this is ridiculous!" he stammered, banging his head against the wall. "I mean, I meant to propose all along, but in a romantic, memorable way, not by scaring the shit out of you and almost killing myself!"

I stopped for a moment, completely taking in the situation, ignoring how stupid Drunk Edward had been. "Edward…" I said slowly. A smile spread rapidly on my face. "We're getting married."

Edward spun around so fast I thought for sure he would fall over, then ran over to me, picking me up and spinning me around the room.

"God, Bella, we're getting married!" he repeated, his voice so full of joy I almost cried. Laughing wildly, we spun around and around, reveling in the pure joy of this moment.

When he finally put me down, I grinned and said, "You were stupid, though."

Smiling, he ruffled my hair, which he knows I hate, but at that moment I could care less. "Come on, my fiancé, let's go see what everyone else is up to."

He called me his fiancé.

I could die right now.

I knocked on Emmett and Rosalie's door, feeling like my smile might split my face. When Rose opened the door, she laughed.

"Looks like somebody remembers _something_ about last night," she said with a smile. "Come join the party. I was just about to tell Alice, Jazz and Emmett about their adventures."

We walked in to find Alice looking livid, Jasper looking highly amused, and Emmett shirtless and sporting a ring on his nipple as big as Alice's head.

I laughed. "Nice choice of jewellery, Emmett," I said.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Sit down, children, and let me tell you a story," Rose said, sitting down on the bed next to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were seated on the bar stools at the island counter in the kitchenette, so that left Edward and I to sit on a couch by the screen door.

"Rose, are you going to explain _this_?" Alice asked, lifting up her shirt to expose her hip. There, in black calligraphy, was tattooed _Jazzy-Poo_.

I started laughing, but was silenced by Alice's glare.

Rose smiled. "I wouldn't laugh, Bella. You've got one too."

I gasped in mock horror. "I have a tattoo displaying Jasper's pet name?"

"No pet names for you. You have 'Edward' tattooed across your lower back."

My smile faded immediately as I jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, turning around and examining my back in the mirror.

Rose wasn't kidding.

"Oh Lord," I said, shaking my head (painfully, as I still had a headache) and sitting back down. "How could you let us do something like this, Rose?"

Rose smirked. "You never said to stop you doing anything stupid. My only responsibility was to drive."

"So what else happened?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Emmett got his piercing from a very heavily tattooed man named Vick who was hitting on Edward for the most part of the night and knew a great place to get hot wongs."

"You mean wings?" Alice asked.

Rose laughed. "No, but it's funny you would say that…"

Rose recapped in full what happened last night, everything we said, and I had to admit it was funny. I was a little upset that she let me and Alice get tattoos, but I probably would have done the same. Rose and I may not be as close with each other as we are with the others, but we have a surprising amount in common.

"Where are those pictures you had taken?" Jasper asked.

Rose took out her camera and found the pictures, and we passed the camera around silently, each taking our time examining them.

When the camera reached me, I leaned in to look closely at the formal picture. We were all wearing huge smiles, arms around each other, looking happier than we had ever been. I saw what I thought was tears in Rose's eyes, and looked up at her; she looked back at me steadily, curiously. I grinned at her, deciding not to bring it up. Heck, I wouldn't want her starting a conversation about whether or not I was crying.

I pressed the 'next' button and laughed aloud. We all looked extremely ridiculous; me holding Alice in a headlock, Jasper sticking his tongue out at Emmett, Emmett kissing Rose's cheek. I smiled when I noticed the loving look on Edward's face as he gazed at me, and the pure happiness radiating from all of us, most of all Rose, who was sober and could appreciate the full beauty of that moment.

I looked back up at Rose. "Can you get me a copy of these?" I asked.

She smiled. "Absolutely."

We sat around for a little while more, discussing our entire trip and laughing at the silly things we had done.

An alarm on Jasper's watch went off.

He sighed. "We all need to pack now," he said. "The plane leaves in an hour.

Once we were all packed, we headed out to the front of the hotel, where we were greeted by another limousine.

"Maybe this time we can actually enjoy it," Emmett grumbled, but there was a smile on his face.

As we drove farther and farther away from the hotel, Alice sighed. "Goodbye, Las Vegas; you were good to us."

--------------------------------------------------------------x

---------------------------------------x

-------------------------------------------------------x

---------------------------------------x

-------------------------------------------------------x

---------------------------------------x

--------------------------------------------------------------x

I leapt over the boxes in Esme and Carlisle's foyer, wondering idly how Alice could own so much stuff when her parents had never given her much spending money. I tripped on the last one, cursing loudly as I hit the floor with a bang.

I heard the back door open. "Oh, Bella's here," Emmett said.

I got up, grumbling quietly about the boxes.

"What's the emergency?" I asked Emmett.

"Come to the back," he said. "Where's Eddie?"

"He's on his way, he just had to say goodbye to his aunt and uncle."

"How are his mummy and daddy dealing with the move?" he asked.

"They're okay with it," I said. "They're flying in tomorrow to see him and meet me before school starts. They're staying at our apartment a few days, maybe a week."

"Ooh, meeting the 'rents," Emmett said. "It's harsh. Although, it might be okay for you, since you're not the poor child of drug addicts."

"Are you kidding? I'm the girl who broke their son's heart, then stopped him from coming home to them because I suddenly had a change of mind, then dragged him to Vegas and almost got him killed, all the while breaking several laws…yes, they'll love me to death."

"On second thought, I think I'd rather be a drug addict's son," Emmett laughed. "Good thing I'm not marrying their son. They won't hate me when they meet me."

"There's more reasons than that it's good you're not marrying their son," I said with a grin.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I walked down the porch steps and into the backyard. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I had coffee with you yesterday, Alice," I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm still used to living with you. I'm going to miss you so much, Tinkerbell," she said tearfully, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'll miss you too, Ali," I sighed sadly. "Can you believe we're going off to _college_?"

She smiled mournfully. "Time flies, huh?"

"You'll call me once a week, right?" I demanded.

"Pfff, once a _day_," she said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," I said with a grin.

Letting go of her, I turned to Jasper and hugged him as well.

"What will I do without you, Jazz?" I asked. "Who will comfort me after a fight with someone I love? Who will give me stellar advice?"

He smiled. "I'm only a phone call away, Bella."

"Yeah, an expensive long-distance phone call across the country," I muttered. He laughed.

I ran over to Emmett, allowing him to crush me with a bear-hug. "Emmett!" I exclaimed. "Thank the Lord I don't have to live without you! Although it is a little much living _with_ you."

"Shut up," he said. "You know you love me."

I went over and hugged Rose. "We'll have to get together for coffee or lunch or something once a week," I said.

"Definitely," she said, smiling brightly. "Plus we'll see each other when I come over to see Emmett."

"Awesome," I said.

The back door opened and Edward walked out, looking a little disgruntled. Alice immediately ran over and tackled him.

"Edward, my favourite cousin!" she exclaimed. "How I will miss you!"

Edward hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, my little pixie."

Edward and Jasper shook hands. "I always liked you, Edward. From the moment I met you," Jasper said.

Edward smiled. "Thanks, man."

Alice was tearing up. "This is so sad!" she exclaimed.

"So, what did you call us all over for, anyway?" Emmett asked, ignoring her tears.

"Oh, right," she sight, wiping her eyes. "Well, I just thought we'd spend one last night together. Jazz and I are leaving tomorrow morning to get settled on campus, so this will be the-" she choked on the word, "-_last_ time we'll all be together."

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Well, then," I said, "let's make this a night we won't forget."

----------------------------------------------x

We laughed and talked and just hung out and had a good time until about midnight. We made a bonfire in Alice's backyard and were roasting marshmallows, sharing childhood stories, old memories, inside jokes from years ago.

Jasper sighed. "Well, it's getting late," he said. "Alice and I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Right," I said, my smile fading.

"You know this isn't the end, Bella," Alice said. "We'll see each other again. There'll be more of these nights. The kind of bond we have doesn't fade overnight."

"Alice is right," Rose said. "This is only the start of many nights of laughter and smiles. As long as we're alive, we'll never be home until we're together."

"And no matter what, we'll never forget what we have," Jasper said. "The days will go on, and life will begin again, but only to bring us more nights around the fire, or in front of a fountain," we all laughed, "just being together and having fun."

"We lost so much to find ourselves," Edward said, smiling at me. "And as we found ourselves, we found each other. And that's the greatest discovery we could have made."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything good to add to the speech," Emmett said. We all laughed.

"This isn't the end," I repeated as we all hugged each other in turn. "It'll never be over."

And in the years to come we would remember that night, and the nights we would soon have, and we would laugh and be together again.

And until the day that I died, if you walked into my house, the first thing you would notice was an old picture sitting on the table.

Edward with his arm around me.

Me holding Alice in a headlock.

Alice holding hands with Jasper.

Jasper sticking his tongue out at Emmett.

Emmett kissing Rosalie's cheek.

Rosalie glowing like the star on top of a Christmas tree.

Happiness doesn't come from the mind, it comes from the heart.

My heart is split five ways.

And maybe that's a bad thing.

But sometimes you just have to take a step back, look at all the stupid things you've done in life, and say, "Who gives a damn? We had fun."

And Lord, did we have fun.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has ever read this, and anyone who has ever cared enough to review. You guys are my life.**

**I never thought I'd accomplish a whole story, let alone one I actually think I did a good job on. But maybe I should take a leaf out of my own book and never say never, huh?**

**I greatly hope you all enjoyed the story, and fell in love with it as much as I did. It wouldn't be a story without you all. Thank you so much.**

**As a last request, can anyone tell me what 'kipper' is? I've been re-reading the Harry Potter series and it just really bugs me that I don't know what that is. And what about 'steak and kidney pudding'? Is that really pudding? Because honestly, that's gross. If that is the case, I don't mean to offend anyone who eats it and likes it. I'm just saying, it sounds gross.**

**Well, I guess this is the last goodbye.**

**With all my love,**

**Alexa aka CreativeInsanityy**

**PEACE!**

**-hearts and love and stuff-**

**PS - 21 PAGES! That's a lot.**


End file.
